Arrow Earth 2: Year 2
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: Oliver and his team saved the city once and now they must continue to do so as new threats enter Starling City. A clash between good and evil will decide the fates of Oliver and everyone he holds close. The sequel to Arrow Earth 2 begins right here!
1. Chapter 1

**EPISODE 1: REBUILDING**

My name is Oliver Queen. I was away from home for five years living a life I never thought I would. I was a survivor, an agent, an assassin. I finally returned and had only one goal…to save my city. I stopped a mad man from burning it to the ground but I didn't do it alone. Others have joined me on my crusade and together we fight the worse Starling has to offer. To my friends and family I am Oliver Queen but to the people who seek to harm my city I am…

THE ARROW

* * *

"Oliver you need to move quickly they are heading straight for the bank," Felicity said over a headset.

Oliver in his Arrow suit is riding an emerald green motorcycle on the street following behind a big truck filled with explosives. He has been tracking these guys for a while and they were planning to drive there bomb filled van right into a bank. He doesn't know where they have been getting the explosive but hopefully he can find out tonight.

"Diggle see if you can block there path," Oliver said.

"Already on it," Diggle responded. "Might I add you picked a bad night to give Sin the night off?"

"Please don't remind me," Oliver said actually regretting his decision but she had other plans.

* * *

It was loud with the crowd cheering and all lights were on the boxing ring in the middle of the stadium. In the ring was Isaac Stanzler with another young boxer. They were in there third round of their fight and Isaac has been the better fighter. In the audience having front row seats were Sin and Roy who were being just as loud with the crowd.

"KICK HIS ASS ISAAC," Sin yelled along with Roy.

"WHAT SHE SAID," Roy screamed.

Isaac moved swiftly dodging incoming punches as he timed his moves just right. His opponent threw a quick jab the he saw coming a mile away and the decided to end the fight. He through quick punches nailing his opponent multiple times in the face and then followed with a punch to his gut ending it with a haymaker knocking him out. The ref waved his hands and the bell sounded followed by an even louder applause.

"WINNER BY KNOCK OUT ISACC STANZLER," the ref shouted raising Isaac's hand in the air.

* * *

Diggle blocked off the street where he saw the explosive fueled truck coming. He got out the car putting on his ski mask and pulling out his gun. Oliver was right behind the truck and took his hands off the handles aiming an arrow at the back tire and firing it. The truck start skidding all over the road and then tipped over crashing into the can Diggle parked stopping it in its tracks. The driver of the truck began to crawl out the car only to be grabbed by Diggle who lifted him up and pushed him against the tipped over truck. The guy threw a punched that Diggle grabbed then pistol whipped him in the face. The back of the truck opened and two guys got out still dizzy from the crash. They looked up and saw the green hooded vigilante standing in front of them. Oliver fired two arrows bringing down the guys and made his way to the truck where he saw the bombs inside still ticking.

Diggle ran up and looked inside the truck. "We better get moving. We can't disarm all of them," Diggle said.

"We won't have to," Oliver said taking a few steps away from the truck. He pulled out an arrow with blue lights glowing out of it. He aimed it and fired into the truck where a cloud of smoke dispersed.

Diggle could feel a cold breeze come from the smoke as he looked inside seeing all the bombs were frozen and not counting down.

"Ice arrow?" Diggle asked.

"It's new," Oliver replied. Oliver walked over to the guy Diggle knocked out and then gave Diggle a slight grin.

* * *

"That was pretty one sided," Sin said as she and Roy walked on the streets of Starling.

"I think he was just showing off because you were there," Roy suggested.

"Not this again," she expressed slightly annoyed.

"He has made it pretty clear that he is interested and I know you are interested," he said.

"If I was interested, why don't I go for it?" she countered back.

"We both know why you don't go for it. You are worried about your "night life" interfering or getting him hurt."

Roy made a good argument because that is exactly the reason she has turned down Isaac over and over again for the past few months. She has been doing the hero thing for a while now and she knows that people who get close can get hurt. Look at what happened to Diggle when Vertigo dropped in. He almost died that day and she doesn't want someone close to her to get hurt because she got careless and let them in. Oliver actually found someone he could share this crazy life with and he didn't need to worry about her. Sin will admit it to anybody that Nyssa was a badass and probably could give Oliver a run for his money.

"What are you going to do?" Roy asked.

"We'll see what happens," Sin said.

* * *

The thug Diggle knocked out finally came to and found himself hanging upside down in a warehouse. He saw the hood and his ski mask wearing partner.

"I don't know nothing," he said.

"So you know something," Diggle responded.

"Tell us who has been supplying your bombs," Oliver demanded.

"Shrapnel," he said.

Oliver pulled out an arrow from his Quiver and stuck it into the man's leg as hard as he could. "I don't have time to play games with you. I killed Shrapnel months ago and I won't ask again."

"Go to hell," the thug spat.

"You first," Oliver replied pulling out an arrow and firing it into the man's other leg causing him to scream in pain

"Okay I'll talk just stop with the arrows. I don't know what his name is but he came to me and the guys with an offer. He was wearing a mask we don't know what he looks like."

"How did you contact him?" Oliver demanded.

"Phone in my pocket," he said.

Oliver grabbed the phone from the man's pocket and to a look at it. "Guess we'll get Felicity to take a look at it."

"Did you just use my fiancés name in front of a criminal?" Diggle said.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said pulling another out and aiming it at the thug.

"No! I told you everyth-," an arrow hit his chest silencing him.

* * *

The elevator doors opened as Oliver walked into the halls of Queen Consolidated in his grey suit making his way to the office. He saw Sin at the front sitting at her desk playing with a pen.

"Morning Sin," Oliver greeted.

"Oliver," she said. "Hope you didn't have to much fun without me," she followed him into the office.

"We stopped some guys from driving a bomb filled truck straight into a bank so…no not too much," Oliver remarked. He was about to walk into his office when Sin gave a loud and very obvious sigh to catch Oliver's attention. "Is something wrong Sin?"

"Glad you asked," she said shooting up from the desk and walking into his office. She began to pace back and forth with her arms crossed. "I need some advice and it's about relationships," Sin came out and said it.

"Oh," Oliver said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked confused.

"Helena," he replied.

Sin walked up to Oliver and took the phone tossing it on the desk. "I'm serious," she said.

"Alright what are you having trouble with?" he asked staring to regret it.

"It's about Isaac," she told him.

"That new guy you and Roy have been hanging out with? What about him?" Oliver asked.

"He has made it really obvious that he is interested in me and I think I might like him to but at the same time with all the late night butt kicking I don't want to get involved and potentially put him at risk and if I do get in a relationship I don't want it to take away from my commitment to the team," Sin laid all out.

"I see," Oliver said nodding his head.

"You have Nyssa and Diggle has Felicity. You guys found someone share this crazy life with and they know the risk," Sin explained. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you that Sin," Oliver said wisely. "If you want to pursue this then that is your choice but, you know the risk that come with it."

"Tell me honestly," Sin started. "If you came back and planned to do all of this and you didn't have Nyssa…would you get in a relationship?"

"Absolutely not," Oliver said quickly. "It's bad enough Thea is already in danger which is why I moved out of the Mansion. It is your choice Sin but remember this life style isn't forever. You will have to hang up the hood eventually and when you do you don't want to have everyone you care about pushed away."

"I guess I have a decision to make then," she said with a heavy sigh. I better go see how many phone calls I missed," she left room closing the door behind her.

Oliver had to count himself lucky to not have to face a choice like that.

* * *

In a dark warehouse in the deepest part of Starling a group of people with three men and a woman were waiting by a car. It was clear they were waiting for someone and something.

"How much longer is this going to take," the young man asked.

"Just shut up alright," the leader said

"I think he's hear," the woman said.

They saw a man in a black trench coat walking up to them holding a rather large briefcase in one hand. He stopped when he came with in arms reach of the group.

"Let's see it," the leader demanded.

The man put the case on the ground and opened it showing the contents inside.

"Nice," said the young man.

"Why does your boss want to help us," the leader asked.

The man said nothing as he walked away leaving the four people alone.

"Well that was just fishy," the woman commented.

"Who cares we got new toys to play with," the young man said pulling out what looked like an eye patch with a red light coming from it.

"They do look state of the art," the leader said pulling out a gold staff. "Ace come try these electric gloves out," he said.

The huge man that had stayed silent the whole time walked over putting on the gloves.

"We are going to have a lot of fun my King," the woman said holding the Queen of Hearts card in her hand and tossing into a wall cutting right threw it.

"Yes we are," the King said. "The Royal Flush Gang is back in business," he raised his staff that began to glow.

* * *

"How do two people cause this much damage," Oliver said looking at how much the company was donating to the city of Metropolis. "We already have our own city to rebuild now this Metropolis becomes a battle ground."

"Well both did have superpowers," Thea said.

"So does that fast guy but you don't see him putting holes in buildings," he said.

"Or he moves so fast that he fixes them before anybody knows it," Thea theorized. "Besides you can't compare a guy with just super speed to two super strong flying guys.

"Fair enough," he replied.

The two siblings got in the elevator and began to descend to the 1st floor.

"You got time to come over for dinner?" Thea asked.

"I might actually," Oliver answered since he still hadn't heard back from Felicity on the phone they got off the perp from the night before.

"You know you didn't need to move out," Thea tells him.

"I know but it was more for me," he said.

"I'll call the cooks and tell them you will be coming over," she said.

* * *

Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary was doing her nightly patrol when she came across a bank robbery in progress. Of course she beat the SCPD to it. She got off her motorcycle and proceeded into the building. It being the middle of the night there was nobody in it so she didn't need to worry about civilians just the crooks inside. She slowly walked to the back of the bank until she got to the vault where she saw four people grabbing cash.

"Royal Flush Gang," she said with disgust getting their attention.

King the leader was wearing a long red coat holding a staff weapon of some sort. Queen his second in command and wife was wearing a red jacket with her long blonde hair. Jack the youngest one was wearing a blazer with torn jeans with his glowing red eye-patch. Ace the big gut never says anything was wearing a brown jacket with the letter A tattooed under his eye and he had some electrified gloves on.

"Looks like we got company," the Queen said.

"I always love company but we are on a tight schedule," the king replied aiming his staff at Dinah and suddenly found herself on the receiving end of an electric blast the struck her sending her crashing into a wall.

"Come on," the king ordered walking past the now unconscious Dinah. When they got out side there was a cop car pulling up and out came two officeres pointing their guns at the gang of criminals.

"Freeze," one shouted.

"Allow me," Jack said. His red eye began to glow and two laser shot out hitting the two cops before they could react. "We could take on the whole city," Jack said raising his hands in the air.

"You know what? We could," the King said.

* * *

Dinah woke up in Oliver's hideout with a towel over her head. She took it off and noticed Sin firing arrows at a target. She was hitting the center every time.

"You've gotten good," Dinah said.

Sin turned around putting down her bow making her way over to Dinah. "You alright?" she asked.

"Fine, just got caught by surprise is all," she said standing up.

"You're lucky I got to you before the police did," Sin said.

"What happen to the Royal Flush Gang?" she asked

"They killed two cops and got away," Sin explained to her.

A moment later Oliver walked into the hideout in a black jacket and blue jeans. He had gotten a call from Sin about what had happened to Dinah.

"You okay," he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"I called Felicity and told her to let me know if she can find anything on the Royal Flush Gang," Oliver explained to them.

"After a heist there going to need to go underground. They might even have left Starling," Dinah said.

"In or out of Starling they aren't getting away with this," Oliver promised making his way to the computer.

"Well I'm turning in for the night," Sin said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Dinah and Oliver sat in silence as he researched the Royal Flush Gang. They normally operated in Gotham but guess they couldn't pull anything off.

"I want to be there when you go after them," Dinah suddenly said.

Oliver shook his knowing where this was going. "Fine," he said focusing on the screen.

"You remember are deal?" she asked.

"I know the deal Dinah. When we work together I don't drop bodies and I won't go back on it either," he assured her.

"Alright," she said believing him. She looked back to the targets Sin was shooting at early. "How long did it take Sin to learn to use a bow and arrow?"

"Not long at all," Oliver said leaning back in the chair.

"How long did it take you?"

"Longer than her and that was when I was fighting for my life on an island," he told her.

"Doesn't that make you a little bit curious? From what Helena said about the fight with China White, Sin might have a few tricks we don't know about."

"She is not a meta-human," Oliver said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I had her blood tested. There was nothing out of the ordinary," he replied. "I'm not saying there isn't something special about Sin because there is. I'm saying right now we don't know what it is."

"Do you think she knows?" Dinah asked.

"I think she knows there is something up but I don't think she knows why," Oliver guessed. "Let's not dwell on it for now."

"Agree, I'll get home and get some rest. We need to track these guys down before they hurt anybody else."

"I'll let you know what I find out," he promised.

* * *

Sin was in her apartment where Roy had just broke the news to her about starting the police academy. She could see this coming since the whole ordeal with Murmur.

"I want to say no but at the same time I know that would be hypocritical of me," Sin said.

"Sin when I got out of prison I wanted to turn my life around. Oliver getting me the job at the factory was a start but that was temporary. I want to help make a difference like you and Oliver."

"Roy, I am going to support you on this but you have to promise you will be careful," Sin said concerned for her friend.

"I'm going to be just fine Sin," Roy assured her. "I promise."

* * *

Sara Lance and Tommy Merlyn were inside Captain Lance's office waiting for him to see them. He had been requested to get out of the field after the injury he received from Brickwell and got promoted soon after the last Captain retired. Lance walked in and took a glance at Tommy and then gave his daughter a hug.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked sitting down.

"We got some good news ," Tommy came out and said holding Sara's hand.

"Oh my god you're pregnant," Lance putting his face in his hands.

"What? No…dad I'm not pregnant," Sara told him. "We set a date for the wedding."

"Oh…," he said catching his breath. He looked at the engaged couple who were just staring at him. "I'm happy, it's about time," he said trying to show he was happy

"We just wanted to deliver the news in person," Tommy said smiling. "We are letting everybody know as soon as possible so we can make sure everyone can make it."

"Well you know I'll be there to walk my baby girl down the aisle," Lance standing up. "Now if you will excuse me there are playing cards terrorizing the city."

* * *

The Royal Flush Gang were counting the money they had stolen the night before inside an abandoned building. Jack was the most enthusiastic with piles of cash around him while the King and Queen were sitting next to each other, and Ace was just sitting in a corner minding his business.

"We hit the jackpot with these weapons," Jack said.

"They are proving useful but we can't stay in one city to long," the Queen stated.

"No we can't. I say we do one more hit and then move on to another city," the king agreed with his wife.

"Where should we go next?" Jack asked.

"Central City is definitely out of the question. Let's do…Bludhaven next," the King said.

"Isn't that where the Bat's piss ant operates?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but we can handle him," the King assured them.

"Then one last hit before we leave," the Queen rose pulling out one of her razor sharp cards. "Let's go Ace!" she called to the big man.

* * *

"So I was unable to track the phone you got from that thug the other night," Felicity said as all of Team Arrow including Dinah stood around her computer. "I was however able to track down the Gang that robbed the bank last night."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Looking at the security footage from that night I saw the weapon that looked like a staff and it reminded me of a design Kord Industries has been working on. After hacking into their network I was able to find the energy source it gives off and track it to…Bank on the west side," she span in her chair to look at the group, "I would just like to add these guys get zero points of originality. I will however give them credit for fashion."

"Let's get moving," Oliver said.

"Good work baby," Diggle said kissing his fiancé.

"Be careful out there," Felicity said.

* * *

The Royal Flush Gang were emptying another bank vault when an arrow came flying into the room. They looked to see the four vigilantes of Starling standing there.

"You only get one warning stand down or else," Oliver said aiming his arrow at the group.

"I think it's you who should stand down. In fact you should kneel before your King," the King said firing an electric blast from his staff.

The group of heroes jumped out the way as the blast put a whole in the wall. "I'll get the King," Dinah said.

"I got the big guy," Diggle said.

"I'll get the Queen," Sin said.

"I'll get Jack," Oliver said as everyone nodded and charged into the vault.

* * *

Tommy and Sara sat in the living room of the Queen Mansion. They had come over wanting to tell Oliver and Thea about the Wedding date but he wasn't at home and had hoped he would be here.

"I'm sorry my brother isn't answering his phone…as usual," she added while sitting down.

"We were just making are rounds to everyone and telling them we set a date for the wedding," Tommy explained.

"Oh my god, guys that's wonderful. When is it going to be?" Thea asked.

"That's the best part," Sara said.

* * *

The team of heroes were engaged in an all-out fight with the members of the Royal Flush Gang. Oliver fired arrows at Jack who just shot them out the air with his laser eye. When Oliver tried to get close he Jack fired lasers that Oliver had to be careful not to get hit by. He jumped behind a desk and needed to think of a new approach.

Dinah was engaged in a close quarters combat with the King who was using his staff to block all her attacks. She was surprised he was skilled with the weapon up-close but she knew she was the better fighter. She picked up the speed and began to land hits on the leader of the gang and was able to land a strong kick across his face sending him to the floor.

Sin was on the defensive as she was deflecting incoming playing cards with her bow. She knew very quick these were not normal cards seeing as she got cut across the shoulder already. Sin fired an arrow missing and was back on defense again trying not to get cut by the cards. The Queen began to start throwing the cards and different angles. Sin continued to block them with her bow until one card knocked it out her hand. Sin jumped out of the way of the cards coming at her at the same time picking up a handful of them herself and began tossing them at her opponent with spot on precision.

Diggle was in a very intense fist fight with Ace the muscle of the group. Diggle already got hit once in the ribs by those electrified gloves of his and he didn't want to go through that again. He nailed Ace with several blows across the face that cause Ace to stagger back a few steps. He was caught off guard by the man's strength and quickness but he was still stronger.

Oliver was still behind the desk waiting for his chance which Jack was not giving him firing lasers at him constantly. "Give it up hero," Jack cockily shouted.

"You should have given up," Oliver said back. Oliver shot up from behind the desk and fired an arrow at the above light having sparks fall on Jack blinding him. Oliver took the advantage and fired an arrow at Jack's eye weapon knocking it off and then another into his leg.

"You son of a-," Oliver punched Jack in the face silencing him.

Dinah was now in full on movement as the King blasted electric blast after another at the heroine. She didn't want to get hit by that ting again because it would only take one shot to knock her out. She went behind a pillar where it was nearly shattered at his attack. She came from behind unleashing a high pitch canary scream directed at his staff that made the thing explode in his hand. She charged him quickly and delivered a flying punch to his face making` him unconscious.

Sin was now in close with the Queen of the group as she had run out of cards to throw to her annoyance. Sin was the better fighter between the two but the Queen still had some moves but not enough. Sin through quick punches nailing her opponent multiple times in the face and then followed with a punch to her gut ending it with a haymaker knocking her out. She was proud of her victory till she realized what she just did. Looking at her fist and thought to herself, 'That was Isaac's moves from the last fight she saw.

Diggle was now taking the advantage and delivering many blows to Ace who was growing more and more frustrated with his opponent. Ace threw a punch that Diggle dodged easily and then punched Ace in the stomach following with lifting him in the air over his head and bringing him down on a table. Diggle to a moment to marvel at the strength he just showed. Ace was not a small guy and he just lifted him over his head.

"Hey guys you might want to get out of there the silent alarm just went off," Felicity said to them all.

"I thought it was disabled," Oliver said.

"They only disabled it temporarily," she informs them. "Amateurs."

"Let's get out of here," Oliver said. They followed him out the building leaving the cops to deal with the Royal Flush Gang.

* * *

Sin was at the Wildcat Boxing Gym early in the morning watching Isaac practice with another gym member. She is not going to say the guy he is fighting sucks it's just that Isaac is way better. With a one-two punch the spar was over Isaac floored his fellow gym member. He noticed Sin by the side of the ring and walked over leaning on the ropes.

"What's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Needed to talk you," Sin said seriously

"Alright let me get my shirt on," he said.

* * *

Oliver walked into the Queen mansion where Thea, Sara, and Tommy called and told him to be at early the next morning. He walked into the living room where they were already waiting for him.

"I'm sorry I got held up with something," Oliver said.

"Just sit down they have something to tell you," Thea said.

"What is it?" he asked the couple.

"We set a date for the wedding," Tommy explained.

"That's fantastic! When is it going to be?"

"That's the good part," Sara said passing him an invitation with the date on it.

"May 5th," Oliver closed his eyes. "The anniversary of when I came back to Starling."

"We thought it would be cool to celebrate the happiest day of our lives with another happy day," Tommy said.

"This means a lot," Oliver said standing all four getting into a group hug.

* * *

"Alright at this police academy do not expect it to be easy," yelled a big bald man with a beard. "You will address me as Barnes or Sir nothing else," he said walking by the new recruits. He stopped when he came to Roy looked him right in the eye. "I served as Captain of the Gotham City Police Department so I know criminals and compared to what I've seen you lot got it easy. That being said I'm going to make sure you're the best damn cops that patrol those streets."

* * *

Meanwhile in the deepest parts of a rain forest Nyssa Al Ghul walked with three other League members behind her. She was searching for a hidden facility that belonged to her father's greatest enemy. She came to a stop when she heard an arrow being drawn back and released. She pulled out her blade quickly turning around cutting the arrow before it could hit her. She saw that it was one of her fellow League members that fired it.

"Subdue him," she commanded the other two. They did not respond, instead they just pulled out there swords and pointed them at her. "You chose the wrong side," Nyssa said ready for a fight.

"The League of Assassin's have grown weak but the Shadows grow strong," one of the men said.

"Just come get killed already," she said.

* * *

 **EPISODE 2: CAGED**

 **A/N: THE ADVENTURES OF TEAM ARROW IN EARTH 2 CONTINUE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR WHAT YOU ALL THINK. I WAS PLANNING TO START THIS AFTER I GOT FURTHER IN MY SUICIDE SQUAD EARTH 2 STORY BUT AFTER WATCHING THE ARROW SEASON 4 PREMIER I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF. HOPING YOU ALL ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE 2: CAGED**

Isaac Stanzler had just finished his last workout for the night and was about to leave the Wildcat Boxing Gym. He used to be an angry kid who never knew what to do with his anger like most kids who grew up in the Glades. Then he met Ted Grant or as some people know him as the old school vigilante Wildcat. Isaac had heard the stories of Ted when he was a hero and Wildcat was always his favorite growing up. Wildcat was your everyday man trying to make a difference. Sure that guy in Gotham was a normal guy but he had money and that was obvious. Ted was like everyone else except he decided to put his skills to good use when he retired from professional boxing.

Isaac looked up to see Ted coming out the office in his leather jacket. Ted had his hands in his pocket as he approached Isaac. "Sure you don't need a ride home?" Ted asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright," Isaac replied standing up while picking up his bag. "I like to take a slow walk after a long workout." They began to head to the front door where Ted had his keys ready to lock up.

"You nervous about your next fight?" Ted asked.

"Nope," he simply replied.

"I don't blame you. I think they should hand you the belt and be done with it. Then again it's my fault you're not getting the chance."

"Ted I told you already to stop blaming your self," Isaac said coming to a stop. "If they want to be pricks simply because my teacher is the Wildcat himself then they can keep their belt."

"You would be getting a title shot by now if you weren't my student," Ted said rubbing his grey hair.

"If I was anybody else's student then I wouldn't have made as far as I have," Isaac replied gratefully. "I appreciate everything you have done for Ted."

Ted smiled at the young man, "I have personally trained only three people including you and not one has tried to redeem the Wildcat Boxing Gym name like you have."

"I think Dinah would have done a better job if she took up boxing," Isaac said thinking of his fellow gym member. "I still haven't beaten her."

"And you never will," Ted said slapping Isaac's back with a laugh.

The two walked out side where Ted locked the door and proceeded to his car. He started the engine turned to Isaac who was sticking his head through the car window.

"You said you personally trained three people. Me, Dinah, who is the other?" Isaac asked curious

Ted smirked at his young student, "Batman," he said speeding off onto the Starling streets.

Isaac shook his head at his mentor. "Even as old as he his getting he will outlive us all."

* * *

Ted walked up the door steps to his house and before he opened the door he stopped. He could feel people watching him from the shadows. He sighed and walked back down the steps where he got his fist ready.

"You all got a lot of nerve to try and take me on," Ted said. The hidden attackers came out holding stun rods and bats wearing ski mask. "Six of you huh," he cracked his knuckles and brought his fist up. "Should have brought more."

The first guy to lunge at Ted regretted it as a fist connected to his face sending him to the ground. The next few guys all swung there weapons to get no results as Ted uppercut one in the jaw and then punched another in the guy gut who then fell to the ground trying not to hurl.

"Throw up on my lawn and I'll kill yah," he said.

He turned to face the other three who slowly circled around Ted trying to be vigilant of the old fighter. One tried to get Ted from behind only to miss and be hit with a quick one-two punch. The other two came at him together swinging there weapons trying to land at least a single hit on the old boxer. Ted dodged all there attacks only to get hit in the back by an electric shock. One of the men lying on the ground fired a stunner into his back.

"Old bastard still got's it," one of the men said.

"Good he'll put on a great show," another chimed in.

"Call Roulette and tell her we got him."

* * *

The day had just started for Dinah as she made her way to the Wildcat Boxing Gym to do her morning workouts. She had never expected to be an avid gym goer, especially a boxing gym but when she was in Central City and the particle accelerator exploded she needed a lot of help getting back on her feet. She had powers she didn't know how to control and was mad at everyone. Then she met Ted Grant, like everybody else she knew his story. What she didn't expect was for him to not only teach her how to control her powers but to give her new resolve in life. She spent hours at the gym training with him and other members till she finally was ready to become The Black Canary. In many ways her near death experience was the start of her new life.

She finally came to the front entrance of the gym and noticed all the regular attenders were outside still holding there gym bags. She noticed Isaac waiting amongst the crowd and approached him.

"What's going?" she asked concerned.

"Ted hasn't opened up the gym yet," Isaac told her with a serious look on his face.

"Ted is never late," Dinah said growing more concerned than before.

"I know," he replied. "I was about to head over to his place."

"I'll come with," she followed him.

* * *

"Starling Man of the Year?" Oliver said reading a letter Thea had just delivered. He looked at his sister who had a wide grin on her face.

"Isn't it awesome," she said clapping her hands together.

"How did this even happen?" he said rubbing his head.

"How do you think?" Thea expressed sitting down across from her brother. "Everything you have been doing for the city with the opening of the factories all over town the nightclub that goes to charity," she went on to explain. "You have been doing one thing since you got back Oliver and that has been saving this city."

"I just wanted to do my part," Oliver said taking another glance at the letter. "There's going to be a dinner held and everything."

"You are allowed to bring someone," she reminded. "Maybe you can take that girlfriend of yours."

"She is still out of town," he replied.

"Still? When is she going to be back?"

"My guess would be when she is done with her business overseas."

"What does she do again?" Thea asked.

"She has a…number of responsibilities."

* * *

Running through the grassy terrain of the rain forest Nyssa Al Ghul was being pursued by two League members. She was here on a mission for her father when she got betrayed by the three men that accompanied her here. She killed all three easy but soon after found herself being hunted by more traitors. She was unable to contact anybody for a few days now and was growing fatigued. She dropped her bow some time ago when she needed to move quicker along with her quiver which was empty anyway. All she had left was her sword at her side with her League armor. She wanted to question one of these men but she's been forced to kill each one so far.

As she continued to run through the forest she came to an abrupt stop when her eyes spotted a cliff. She cursed to herself turning to face her former clansman. They came from out of the forest and it just wasn't two now but five. She got her sword ready willing to make a last stand if she had to. They all pulled out arrows ready to fire onto the Demon's Heir. Nyssa braced herself for the worse when suddenly gun shots erupted from the trees hitting the group of League members killing them all.

Out of the trees came masked men wearing military gear all armed with machineguns, handguns, and grenades. She didn't let down her guard as her sword remained raised at the new players on the field.

* * *

Dinah and Isaac approached the home of Ted Grant still in the gym close they had planned on wearing during their workout.

"Don't think the old guy had a heart attack do you?" Isaac asked walking up the steps.

"Unlikely," Dinah replied. "He said and I quote 'If I ever die by something as lame as a heart attack I want you to revive me and kick my ass' in those exact words."

"I keep saying the old man is going to outlive us all," Isaac knocked on the door to the house and waited.

"No response," Dinah kicked the door open and let herself in.

"I'll wait out here," Isaac called.

Dinah walked into the house while Isaac stayed at the front door. He looked around the front of the house and tried to put the pieces together. 'His car is here so he made it home but his door is…was locked so he never made it in.'

He walked down the steps and began to scan the lawn when he noticed a pair of keys on the ground. He walked over picking them up and seeing they were Ted's.

"Dinah!" Isaac called.

Dinah came out the house in a hurry. "What is it?"

"Ted's keys were on the lawn," he showed them to her. "He never made it into the house."

"He was attacked," she concluded. "Abducted."

"Maybe. Think we should call the cops?" he asked.

"You do that I'm going to look around and see if I can find anything else." Isaac pulled out his phone and dialed while Dinah scanned the yard some more. Who would risk kidnapping the Wildcat?

* * *

Ted finally came to and found himself in lying down on a mat like floor. He lifted himself off the ground and looked around seeing nothing but darkness past a metal cage.

"You are awake," a feminine voice said. Ted turned to see a woman on a big screen looking down at him.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ted shouted.

"Calm down you are back where you belong," the woman said.

"Oh yeah? And where is that?"

"The ring," she said as the darkness rose up in the form of a black curtain showing he was in a ring surrounded by people sitting in stands watching him. Ted looked to see the woman on the screen was now right outside the ring wearing a red Chinese dress with her tied up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am glad to present to you are special guess for the evening," she started while holding a microphone. "You all know the tragic story of Ted Grant AKA Wildcat," she said looking towards the ageing fighter. "After he retired from boxing he decided to use his skills to fight crime. He eventually joined a team of other heroes in saving people all over the world. After a mission goes wrong with the disappearance of the first Flash and 's identity was outed to the world so he was arrested. He could've gotten a reduced sentence or even off all charges if he told the authorities the identities of everyone on his team…which the noble hero didn't. Serving time in prison which couldn't have been easy for a vigilante he got out and started his Wildcat Boxing Gym. So what do you say ladies and gentlemen should we see if the cat can still scratch?" The crowd erupted in cheers and applause while Ted looked on in discuss.

"I am your host Roulette and I say let's start the show!" Ted saw as a door across the room opened and more men then he could count began to circle the ring. "The rules are simple , you will start with one opponent and each round we will add another and another…simple enough for you."

"Yeah simple," Ted simply said. The cage door opened and one guy walked in. A moment passed then the bell rang causing the man to charge at Ted who hit him with a right hook instantly knocking him out. "Dinah hurry up," he said to himself watching as two guys walked into the ring.

* * *

Dinah was inside Oliver's hideout as she paced back and forth waiting for Felicity who she was hoping could find a lead on Ted. She called Sin to too see if she had any leads on why someone would be interested in old boxers.

"I am sorry Dinah," Felicity said. "I can track the car that took him to an extent but I lose him."

"Damn it," Dinah said.

Suddenly Sin opened the door to the hideout. "I have a lead," she said walking up to the others. "There has been this rumor about this secret fight club in the Glades."

"First rule about Fight Club you don't talk about-," Felicity was cut off when Dinah raised her hand to stop her.

"You know where it is?" Dinah asked Sin.

"No but I got a name of a guy that might know."

"Then let's get suited up," Dinah said.

"I'll call Oliver," Sin said.

"I'll…keep looking I guess," Felicity said turning back to the computer system.

* * *

Oliver was suited up in his Arrow suit driving his motorcycle into the Glades. Riding on the back of the bike was Sin suited up in her black Arsenal gear. Following close behind was Dinah in her Black Canary persona on her own black bike. They all stopped when they came to a bar which had a number of people still inside.

"You sure this is the place?" Oliver asked Sin.

"Yea this is it," she replied getting off the bike.

"Let's get moving then," Dinah walked up to the entrance kicking the door in. Oliver and Sin followed close behind having all eyes on them. "Clinton Houge! Where are you?" she demanded.

The three vigilantes waited but nobody said anything. Oliver took the floor this time. "Unless you all plan on going to hospital I suggest you start talking."

A few people in the bar pointed to a middle aged bearded man in the corner trying to hide behind someone else. "You damn rats!" he yelled pulling out a gun and firing at the masked heroes. The three ducked out the way and watched as he ran for the back.

In the back of the bar Clinton ran into the alley trying to make his escape. He was blocked off by a man wearing a ski mask. Clinton raised his gun but the masked man was much faster. He slapped the weapon out Clintons hand and kicked him in the chest sending flying back more than few feet.

Clinton coughed up blood. "God damn it! I hate metahumans."

"I'm not a metahuman," Diggle said lifting him off the ground.

"Bullshit," Clinton said as he was pushed to the wall with much force.

The rest of the team came out from the bar and made their way over to Diggle who had Clinton by the neck.

"You really shouldn't have run," Oliver said to the bleeding man

"What do you want?" he asked the team of vigilantes.

"The secret underground fight club…where is it?" Dinah asked seriously.

"It's beneath the old harbor…the one that had the oil spill years ago," he answered. "The Starling Underground can't be stopped Arrow."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded.

"It is what people are calling the new criminal element in Starling. With us taking out all the major players people moved into more secrets locations and that is how they are getting their jobs done," Sin informed.

"The Starling Underground?" Oliver said again.

"You thought you were making such a difference but you haven't been fixing the anything," Clinton said with a smile.

Diggle punched Clinton knocking him out instantly. "Let's get to Ted," Dinah said.

They all began to make their way to their rides leaving Clinton's unconscious body in the ally. Diggle looked back at the wall he had the man up against and saw a big crack that was not there before.

"Dig! Come on," Sin yelled.

* * *

Ted was breathing hard and had blood streaming out of his mouth and bruises over his face. He was in "Round 7" of this match and he was getting tired. When he was in his prime he could have done all of this in his sleep but the grey in his hair showed he was long past his prime. That didn't stop him from putting up a good fight though. The crowd around him cheered at the madness that took place inside the ring. Ted felt like a gladiator and the crowd was just waiting for him to fall.

"How is this old man still going?" one of the men asked breathing hard.

"We started with seven men this round. How the hell are down to four?" another expressed with concern.

"Kids these days can't fight at all," Ted commented spitting blood out his mouth.

"Just rush him all at once," a guy yelled.

They circled the retired boxer as they began to get ready to pounce on him when suddenly a door in the stands blew open causing the audience to panic and run for the nearest exit. Roulette looked up to see the Arrow, Arsenal, Black Canary, and some guy wearing a ski mask walk into the building.

"Get them!" she ordered her men. The men not in the ring with Ted charged up the stands at the four vigilantes. Oliver and Sin fired arrows at the men in front of the group causing them to fall down the steps blocking the others path.

"Canary, get to Grant! We'll hold off these guys," Oliver tells her. With a nod she rushes down the steps punching a guy out of her way as she made her way to the ring.

Oliver, Sin and Diggle began to engage the other henchmen on the steps as they made their way down. Sin smacked a guy with her bow and then put it away pulling out her guns and began firing the rubber bullets at the incoming goons. Diggle was currently facing off against two guys at once as he went back and forth between the two blocking there incoming attacks. He ducked a punch thrown by one and then delivered a strong uppercut sending him flying back. The other was able to land a punch on Diggle who looked at him as if it didn't hurt at all…because it didn't. He nailed the guy in the chest making him crash hard into the wall. Oliver fired an arrow at incoming guy then knocked another with a quick kick to the chest sending him down the stairs.

Dinah, who was now right outside the center of the ring look inside at Ted who was bruised all over with bloody knuckles.

"He really knows how to put on a show," Roulette approached Dinah.

"Who are you?" Dinah demanded to know.

"I am Roulette," she said with a bow. "The host for this evening."

"Not for long."

Dinah charged the woman with a flying kick only to be dodged and then kneed in the back by the surprisingly quick woman. Dinah glared at Roulette who had taken a fighting stance that made it perfectly clear that she was trained. Dinah charged the woman again throwing quick punches that her opponent deflected easily. Dinah then started with a series of kicks that her opponent dodged. Roulette did a quick spin kicking Dinah into the steel cage. Dinah who was growing irritated took her stance again ready for another go.

"Calm down," Ted suddenly said. Dinah looked to see the old boxer kneeling down beside her from behind the cage. "I'm okay so fight like I know you can and kick her butt."

Dinah nodded at her mentor and turned back to Roulette who was waiting. Dinah charged the woman throwing more punches at her that were deflected. Roulette was slapped another punch away and went for a kick that Dinah dodged and then punched the woman in the gut followed by a kick to her waist ending with an elbow to the back of her head making her fall to the ground.

Dinah rushed to the cage entrance using a quick canary cry to burst the door open. Ted with a smile made his way over to her putting a hand on her soldier. "Good job."

"I learned from the best," she said. "Let's get you out of here."

The rest of the team made their way down to Ted and Dinah who made there out the cage. Roulette picked herself off the ground and began to sprint for the nearest exit. Oliver pulled out an arrow firing an arrow at the retreating woman only for it to be intercepted by a surprise appearance by a huge man that burst through the wall blocking the arrow from hitting Roulette.

"What the hell is that?" Sin yelled drawing her bow.

The man's skin was grey and damaged and his clothes looked torn and old. Roulette jumped into the man's arms as he stormed out the building breaking another hole in a wall escaping with the woman.

"What the hell was that?" Sin asked again.

"I have no idea," Oliver answered.

* * *

"Glad to see you are okay," Isaac tells Ted as the bandaged man sits down in his gym.

"Not going to lie when I say I didn't have a little bit of fun," Ted said with a smirk.

"Well now that you had your bit of fun," Dinah came over. "You need to rest and stay off your feet."

"I'll try, you know how bored I get if I'm not moving around."

The three all shared a laugh as their regular routine was back to normal. Dinah wanted to track down Roulette and whatever that thing she had working for her. For now she would have to wait till she got a lead.

"How's that new girlfriend of yours?" Ted suddenly asked Isaac.

"Good, we are going out tonight actually," he informed them.

"Well don't be out to late. You still have that big fight coming up."

* * *

Roulette sat in her office that was concealed underground. She use to operate out in Metropolis but that place got far too complicated and competitive. She didn't plan on moving her operations to Starling but a mysterious man came to her with a generous offer that involved a lot of money. She doesn't know who the man is but he gave her everything she needed. She is just one of the many new players controlling the Starling Underground and she didn't plan on going anywhere. She looked to the corner where she saw her bodyguard sitting. She doesn't who he is or where he came from but her mysterious provider left him in her care. His skin was severely damaged looking it was burned at one point over time it grey to a weird color. His biggest plus was his unnatural strength that no one seems to know where it came from. He doesn't say much but he just repeats the same rhyme over and over.

"Born on a Monday

Christened on Tuesday

Married on Wednsday

Ill on Thursday

Worse on Friday

Died on Saturday

Buried on Sunday."

The huge man held the arrow Oliver fired giving it a look full of hatred snapping it in two.

"Arrow man."

* * *

Ra's Al Ghul sat in his room looking out the window rubbing his finger across his ring that represented his place as Head of the Demon. One of the League members entered the room and kneeled down on one knee.

"How fairs my Daughters search?" Ra's asked.

"Recent report shows that she and the others are still searching," he answered.

"Next time they contact I want to speak with her," he demanded.

"As you wish," the assassin said getting up to leave.

Ra's continued to look out the window not being able to shake something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 3: BORN ON A MONDAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPISODE 3: BORN ON A MONDAY**

"I don't think it's going to fit," Sara said trying to squeeze into a white wedding dress inside a fitting room. Sitting down across from her was her sister Dinah who was wearing her typical black leather jacket.

"I don't know why when people get married they have to wear white," Dinah said watching her sister trying to put on the dress.

"Maybe because BLACK is depressing," Sara said trying to make sure Dinah caught the remark.

"Well WHITE is boring," she said back as the two sister shared a life. "So what made you and Tommy decide to finally do this?"

"Well we both have gotten some free time and we wanted to take advantage of it. I really have to thank Oliver cleaning up the streets otherwise who knows how long it would have taken."

"You do know that him cleaning up the streets involves putting people six feet under whenever he decides to right?" Dinah said not seeing how Sara is not bothered by how Oliver does things.

"I know what he does Dinah but the way the city was heading something needed to change," she told her sister. "Nothing was getting done till he showed up."

"And started killing people," Dinah reminded her. "I don't understand how a lawyer is okay with how he does things."

"Because he isn't just some vigilante," Sara sat down across from her sister. "He's Oliver…Dinah he went throu`gh a lot in those five years…under different circumstances I could have turned out the same way. How much do you know about what he has been through?"

"I know about the League and ARGUS," Dinah said. "Not specifics but I can understand what he would have had to do."

"He hasn't told you about the island has he?" Sara asked.

"What island?" she wondered

"If Oliver hasn't told you then I'm going to respect his privacy," Sara said standing. "Just try and see things from his point of view."

"I'll try," Dinah promised.

* * *

Inside the comfort of his home John Diggle was lifting weights. He has been pumping iron for a while now…and that is what was creeping him out. He has been at it for a full hour and felt little fatigue which was not normal considering the weights he was lifting. Speaking of the weights he had to get heavier ones because his old ones felt way to light. He finally dropped the weights and made his way to his body length mirror. It just wasn't his strength that was growing but also his endurance. He sprinted around the neighbor for a full hour straight and he felt he could have kept going. Then there was the other night with Felicity when…the point is he was going to need to ask Oliver what was going on.

* * *

Roy Harper was running the course at the police academy with his other fellow students who were trailing behind him as he stayed ahead of the group. Roy knew the police academy wasn't going to be easy but he feels it is a lot harder with his current instructor. Barnes was probably in the military at some point because his training and the way he operated was like that of a marine. Roy came to a stop completing the course with his fellow students following shortly behind him.

"All of you must like looking at Harper's ass," Barnes yelled at the exhausted students. "All of you have been eating his dust since we started." Roy looked up at his teacher who gave him a nod. "Good work Harper, you almost beat the school record."

Barnes walked away as Roy was met with glares from his fellow students. Never in his life did he think he was going to be the teacher's pet. As they began to make their way to the building he was approached by a fellow student. She was a long haired Mexican girl with long burnet hair.

"Yolanda," she greeted extending her hand.

"Roy," he shook her hand.

"I have to ask, what made a street punk want to become a cop?" she blurted out.

"How did you know I was a street punk?" he asked because he has not talked much with anybody in the class even less about himself.

"It was just a guess really. You give off a street kid vibe," she said.

"Takes one to know one," Roy responded.

"Clever," she confessed. "Yea I use to be a street kid to. Decided I didn't want to be one anymore and came to live with my godfather. What about you?"

"Got tired of wasting my life. I served two years in prison for a crime I didn't do and when I got out I wanted a change."

"So you decided to become a cop?"

"Well the vigilante game is a little too crowded right now," Roy joked.

* * *

"So this is where the party is going to be," Thea said walking into a big ball room full of fancy tables and chairs.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Oliver walked along with his sister.

"Starling Man of the Year!" Thea announced. "So are you going to bring you little friend. You are allowed to bring somebody. I'm already invited since I'm head of the company."

"She is still out of town," Oliver tells her.

"Still?" Thea stopped as a look of surprise came over her face. "Oliver if she broke up with you then that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"She did not break up with me," Oliver said shaking his head. "She is just a very busy individual."

"Long distance relationships…they never work out."

"We just do a lot of "catching" up whenever she is around," Oliver suggestively said.

"Okay to much information," Thea said covering her ears. "Whenever she does come back to town you need to bring her over."

"I will," Oliver assured her. "What happens at these things any?" he said gesturing to the surrounding building.

"A bunch of rich people come and thank the Man of the Year for his services to the city."

"I'm surprised they chose me considering I have not been the media's most favorite person."

"Not one interview, turned down the book deal, and pretty much gave every journalist the cold shoulder. Honestly I'm surprised they chose you to."

"Who won last year?"

"Ted Kord of Kord Industries," she updated him. "He should be here tonight."

"Perhaps I'll be able to meet him," Oliver said. He has heard of Kord and he respects what the man does for people. He has been using his company to make a difference for years.

* * *

Roulette was sitting in her underground office where she was going over the money she lost during the Wildcat fight. There were more bets than ever before and she couldn't take advantage of it because the Arrow and his band of heroes had to interrupt. She looked over at the big man with grey skin. She didn't know his real name because he barley spoke but everyone just calls him Grundy because he is always repeating that rhyme over and over. He had been more distant lately since the run in with Arrow and she has no idea why.

"Grundy?" she said. He turned to look at her with a blank stare. "Is everything alright?" he gave a vague nod and turned back around. "Where did you come from?" she wondered. Her benefactor said he found him wondering through a forest in Corto Maltese all burnt up. Who knows what the bug lug went through? One thing was for certain is that his strength has proven to be a very good asset to her rise in the Starling Underground.

* * *

Sin was at the boxing gym watching Isaac practice with another gym member. She found herself coming to these practice sessions more and more because she doesn't know why but every move she sees Isaac or even one of the other boxers do she can remember how to do it perfectly like them. This has been happening more and more lately and she doesn't know why. Was she a metahuman? She wasn't in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded and she wasn't bit by a radioactive spider or exposed to gamma rays. At least she doesn't think she was. There is really no telling what happened to her when she was a baby since she was an orphan.

"What you thinking about?" Sin stopped day dreaming and saw Isaac standing in front of her.

"Nothing in particular," she responded standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

"I'm all done for the day so if you want we can go get something to eat."

"Shouldn't you like take a shower first," she said looking at his sweaty body.

"I'll go do that," he said chuckling.

* * *

Roulette walked through her new underground cage fighting place and was hoping to get them up and running again. She also hoped she would be able to find a new contestant people would come pay money to see. Ted Grant was the biggest name she has ever had and the show got crashed by a bunch of vigilantes. She saw one of her men rush towards her with a worrisome look on his face which only made her worry.

"Miss Roulette," he started

"What is it?" she demanded to know.

"It's Grundy he lost his mind and stormed out of your office saying he was going to kill 'Arrow Man'," he explained in a hurry.

"He's going after the Arrow? Damn it! We can't expose are selves to much or the Starling Underground will be compromised even further."

"Then what do we do about him?"

"We let him on his rampage. Maybe he'll kill the Arrow and his pals and that will be something less to worry about. We can't risk exposure."

* * *

Oliver was in his suit surrounded by all the other members of Starling high society and the few journalist they allowed into the Starling Man of the Year party. He was being greeted and congratulated by almost everyone in the room. Thea was also doing her thing talking up other people of major companies. She was engage in a conversation with a man that had a full head of grey hair wearing a blue suit. Thea noticed Oliver looking and waved him over. Oliver approached and was greeted by the elderly man.

"Oliver Queen," he said shaking Oliver hand. "Ted Kord."

"Nice to meet you . I respect the work you do for people."

"Same for you . You have been on a one man mission since you got back to the city," he complimented.

"Well I haven't been doing it alone," Oliver said looking to Thea.

"Ah yes, Thea Queen. It still baffles me that some only in their twenties could run a company and go head to head with all these other sharks in here," he said looking around.

"I hope you are not talking about me," someone said. The three turned to see Lacroix standing behind them holding a glass of wine.

"Of course not Simon. You are the most honest among us all," Kord said sarcastically.

"Greetings Thea," Lacroix said shaking her hand. "Oliver."

"Lacroix," Oliver said plainly.

"I told you to call me Simon."

"I'll stick with Lacroix," he responded taking a sip from a wine glass that he was struggling not to break and slit the man's throat with.

"I'll see you all later," Lacroix said departing.

"Professor Kord," a young man approached.

"Oh Jamie," Kord responded. "Thea, Oliver this my protégé Jamie Reyes," he said gesturing to the youth who was also wearing a blue dress shirt.

"Nice to meet you Jamie," Thea greeted.

"Like wise ," he responded. "Professor Kord you have some investors who would like to speak with you."

"Of course I do. It's been a pleasure," he said leaving with Jamie.

"Good guy," Thea said.

"Yeah, few like him in this upper class world."

* * *

Cyrus Gold now known as Grundy walked in the middle of the streets of Starling city in the middle of the rod as people stopped and gazed at the hulking figure. Cars swerved out the way avoiding the mindless looking creature that had only one goal on his mind and that was to kill the Arrow.

A cab driver noticed the man in the middle of the road and brought his car to an abrupt stop just barley stopping soon enough to just have him right in front of the grey giant. The cab driver got out the car and looked up at the monster.

"What the hell are you?"

"Where…is…ARROW MAN!" Grundy roared bringing his fist crashing down on the car. The cab driver ran for his life as Grundy lifted the vehicle and tossed it into a nearby store window. The people on the streets ran off in a panic as some began to call the police.

* * *

"Nothing beats a Big Belly Burger," Sin said consuming the greasy sandwich.

"You know I can't eat this stuff and yet you brought me here," Isaac said looking at Sin eat.

"I told you to get a salad. I know you need to watch your figure," she teased.

"Pretty sure they fry that too. Besides you're the one that is going to need to watch there figure if you keep eating this stuff."

"I never gain weight anyway so why should I watch what I eat."

"Turn on the news!" someone shouted. Everyone in the restaurant turned to the screen and saw the news coverage of a giant wreaking havoc in the streets of Starling

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" he said waiting for a response from Sin only to turn around and to see she was gone.

* * *

Oliver was about to take the stage for his speech. He hasn't been in the public eye this much since the scholarship giveaway when he first returned. Thea was on the stage right now about to introduce him and like usual she was great in the public eye.

"It was a miracle when my brother returned home. I thought I was the last Queen and yet I stand here today to say that is not the case. My brother Oliver returned and it was clear he had one goal…to save this city. With the help of Queen Consolidated Starling is on the rise again but none of this would be possible without him. Which is why no else deserves to reward more than Starling's own Oliver Queen," Thea finished as the crowd applauded and Oliver took the stage with tons of flashes going off from cameras.

"Thank you Thea," Oliver said to his giving her a smile. "When I heard about this reward to say I was surprised would be an understatement, considering I never really have been the media's favorite person." Oliver gained a few chuckles and nods of agreement from people in the crowd. "I wanted to make a difference when I returned and getting people working again was one of my first priorities. Next was repairing unused buildings because let me tell you for some reason this city has a lot of abandoned warehouses. With the success from these efforts it shows the people of Starling are wont there city to be great and they want to keep it that way. I may be getting the Starling Man of the Year award but it's the people that make me want to make the effort. Thanks to all of you." And with that Oliver exited the stage with a roaring applause from the audience.

The party resumed with Oliver getting a pat on the back from almost everyone. He had to admit that this was all a nice break from everything he usually does. At that moment a group of police men entered the room.

"I need everyone to stay calm," one of them said.

"What is going on?" Kord asked.

"There is a rampaging monster on the streets and everyone is being advised to stay indoors till it is subdued."

"A rampaging monster?" Jamie said pulling out his phone. "Man that thing it huge."

Oliver, Thea, and Kord looked at Jamie's phone to see the grey creature tossing cars all over the place. Oliver knew that it was Roulette's and he now saw how dangerous it was.

"Jesus Christ what does it want?" Thea asked.

"It's looking for the Arrow," the officer answered.

"Looks like we are going to be stuck here a while huh Olli," Thea said turning to her brother who was gone. "Son of…"

* * *

McKenna Hal was on the street with a team of officers fully armed. They set up a barricade using their cars and was waiting for the beast to show himself.

"As soon as you see the bastard you fill him with led," McKenna ordered.

They all had their guns loaded and ready to open fire on the monster. They were used to dealing with vigilantes but this was something new. This was Starling where there biggest concern was a man in a hood that some officers kind of liked. This thing was above their pay grade. This wasn't Central City or even Metropolis where they have a new freak every week.

Grundy then slowly appeared from behind the corner of the street ahead and saw the lights coming from the cop cars. He growled in anger at the constant distractions. He began to move quickly towards the team of officers.

"FIRE!"

A numerous amount of bullets flew at the creature but they didn't slow him down as he drew closer and closer to the team. Many of the officers found themselves growing panicked as they tried to reload their guns. It was too late Grundy crashed through the barracked of cars sending officers flying in all directions. McKenna was able to jump out the way just in time before she was bulldozed by the man. She looked up to see the monster smacking cops out his way and then lifting up one and tossing him into a wall. She stood up raising her fire arm and started shooting at the creature who turned and began to make his way over her. As Grundy drew closer he raised his hand to find it hit by an arrow.

"Heard you were looking for me."

Grundy turned to see the Arrow standing in front of him. "ARROW…MAN…NO HURT GRUNDY!"

"Arrow man yes hurt Grundy," Oliver said firing another arrow hitting him in the chest.

Grundy charged at the hood with full force only for Oliver to jump over him and stick an arrow in his back. The arrow exploded trapping Grundy in a net.

Oliver turned to McKenna. "You and your men need to get out of here."

"Agreed, you freaks fight it out," she said making her way to another officer.

Grundy ripped the net off and charges at Oliver and began to throw big swings at the much smaller man. Oliver could see how much force was in one punch so he had to use skills he used with other people like him. Cyrus and Brickwell were both huge opponents that he was able to best eventually and he was going to do the same with Grundy. Oliver rolled out the way of another swing by the giant who hit a light post sending it to the ground. Oliver fired more arrows at Grundy but found it had no effect. Oliver was going to need heavier weapons. If only Sin then they could…

"Sorry I'm late," Sin suddenly said in her black Arsenal gear.

"Was just about to see where you were," Oliver said keeping his eye on Grundy.

"Who is this guy?"

"Calls himself Grundy," Oliver answered.

"Like Solomon Grundy?"

"I guess, but we can talk about that later," he said pulling out a very high tech looking arrow.

"No way," she said. "We're doing that now?"

"Yep, let's get some distance."

Grundy charged at the duo trying to catch them but they were too quick for him. Sin fired an ice arrow at Grundy's feet causing him to stop just long enough for Oliver and Sin to get enough distance. Sin pulled out a similar arrow like Oliver's and together they aimed side by side of each other and fired. The arrows flew together in the air and an electrical current formed between the two arrows and then hit Grundy simultaneously causing an explosion that caused a bright light to illuminate the night sky of Starling.

Sin and Oliver were surrounded by a huge cloud of smoke that was blocking there vision.

"Did that get him?" Sin asked.

"I can't tell," Oliver said squinting his eyes "Didn't think it would leave a smoke cloud like this."

As the two began to walk through the cloud a big hand came out and grabbed Sin by the head tossing her across the street into a wall knocking her out. Oliver began to draw an arrow but Grundy backhanded him sending flying into a car. Oliver could feel the jot of pain all around his body as he struggled to stand. When it looked like Grundy was about to finish him a loud scream came from Grundy's side as the smoke cloud was dispersed and the monster now found himself in the receiving end of Black Canary's canary cry. Grundy tried to get closer to Dinah but was trying to fight back against the powerful scream. Dinah decided to kick it up a notch and increased her power which made all nearby windows chatter and the street begin to shake. Grundy still pushed as hard as he could towards the heroine and could feel her scream start to fade. Dinah couldn't use her power anymore as she fell to her knees and blood fell out her nose.

Grundy raised his fist in the air ready to bring it down on top of her only to have it caught by John Diggle who was wearing his ski mask. Grundy was surprised the man caught his fist but he was even more surprised when the man punched him in the face sending him staggering back.

"Time to see what this strength can do," Diggle said to himself cracking his knuckles.

He charged at the creature who looked to be weaken already from the others. Diggle hit Grundy with several blows to the face and delivered an uppercut that sent the monster back a few feet. Grundy tried to brush it off and throw a punch but Diggle was quicker. Grundy missed and found himself on the receiving end of more punches that were starting to take their toll. Diggle nailed the creature with one more good punch that finally floored him for good. Diggle stood over the beaten man thinking maybe this strength will come in handy.

* * *

" _The creature being called Solomon Grundy is being transferred to a facility that holds metahumans. There was very few pictures take but one has stood out among them all. One civilian who happen to see the showdown took this photo of a masked man standing over the creature in victory. It has Starling and the internet wondering who this Guardian is!?"_

* * *

"That creature you left me went mad," Roulette said over her phone. She was sitting in her office with her legs crossed

"I have a TV Roulette in know what happened," a voice said back.

"Well I am going to need new protection."

"I have someone on the way now. He will prove more useful than that mindless creature," the voice said.

"Who are you sending? A follower of yours?" she wondered.

"No, I hired this one. Money can buy loyalty to," and with that the voice hung up.

Roulette looked at the phone wondering who he hired to guard her. A knock came from her office door and one of her men walked in.

"Roulette there is a Constantine Drakon here for you."

* * *

In the hallway of Sara and Tommy's apartment a man wearing a suit and black trench coat stood in front of their door. He knocked on it and waited for it to open. When it did Tommy Merlyn's eyes went wide as he saw his father Malcolm Merlyn standing at the door with a smile.

"Hello son."

* * *

Oliver walked into his loft still feeling soar from the fight. It may have been one hit but it was a good one. Sin was staying at Dinah's for the night to make sure she was alright as he closed the door her could feel someone else in the room. He turned the lights on and saw Ra's Al Ghul standing in the middle of the living room his sword covered in blood with three dead league members at his feet.

"Just another Monday in Starling huh Oliver."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 4: THY FATHER'S RETURN**


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 4: THY FATHERS RETURN**

In the middle of Oliver's living room stood Ra's Al Ghul, Head of the Demon, and Leader of the League of Assassins. On the floor around him were three dead men in League armor. Judging by the blood on Ra's sword Oliver is assuming he is the one that killed them. Now the only question is…why?

"What is going on?" Oliver asked.

"I need your help, now more than ever," Ra's explained. "I believe the League is compromised."

"What do you mean?"

"These men were here in your home and I did not order them to come here," he said starring at the dead men on the ground. "Also Nyssa may have been attacked while on a mission. I have not heard from her in days and every time I ask for her I get an excuse. I don't know how many have betrayed me but I know you haven't."

"Where is Nyssa now?" Oliver asked concerned.

"She was on a mission looking into some rumors on Dahrk's location and that is the last that I know," Ra's summarized.

"Tell me where it is and I'll go find her," he promised his mentor.

"I just won't tell you…I'll show you," Ra's said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll be coming with you."

* * *

 **FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver looked in the mirror of his new room as he rubbed his hands through his now shaved head. He has been with the League of Assassins for a few months now and honestly he still doesn't know how he feels about them. They say they are here to keep the world in balance but what does that really mean. The door to his room opened and walking in was Al-Owal.

"How are you adjusting?" the senior League member asked.

"Fine, I suppose," Oliver replied.

"I hope that is true because Nyssa has asked for your presence," he informed.

"Oh…," Oliver said worried.

"Oh? Does the Heir of the Demon scare you?"

"I don't think she likes me very much," Oliver confessed.

"She doesn't like anyone very much," Al-Owal said with a grin. "Meet her in the training room."

"I'm on my way," Oliver said. He looked to the mirror one last time in hopes of eventually recognizing the person looking back at him.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"I just heard from Thea that Oliver is going to be out of town for a few days," Dinah said walking into the hideout where Sin and Diggle sat across from each other at their work bench. Dinah was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

"Yeah he told Thea he was going to go visit a friend out of town," Diggle said.

"And the true story?" Dinah asked.

"League business," Sin tells her.

"I guess we'll have to run things till he gets back," Diggle said.

"Yeah, I'll look into a couple leads I have on-," Dinah's phone suddenly rang cutting her off. She looked to see Sara was calling. "Hello?" she answered her eyes slowly got wider and wider as she hung up the phone. "I need to go. Something has come up."

"Everything alright?" Sin asked.

"I hope so," Dinah said.

Tommy had his arms folded and was standing on the other side of his and Sara's living room. He was glaring at his father who after years of being gone was sitting in a chair right in front of him. Sara was in the middle of the two and didn't know what to say. She has been with Tommy long enough to know that he has always held some sort of hostility towards his father and honestly she didn't blame him. After Tommy's mother was killed his father pretty much stopped giving Tommy the attention he needed as a child and was off around the world doing who knows what. When Tommy turned twenty his father left him the company and vanished without a trace. Needless to say Tommy grew out of his party life style and started running the company effectively.

"Tommy, I wish you would sit down so we can talk," Malcolm suddenly said.

"About what?" Tommy shrugged.

"How about the fact you are about to get married," his father said looking at Sara. "I am very happy for you two."

"If that is all you have to say then you can go," Tommy said walking to the front door and opening it to see Dinah standing there.

"Hey," she said making eye contact with Sara.

"Laurel," Malcolm said standing. "It's good to see you."

"I like to go by Dinah now actually," she said.

"Guess you would know that if you were around," Tommy bitterly added.

"I think I should go," Malcolm said standing up and grabbing his coat.

"I thinks that's a good idea," Tommy said watching his father walk out the house. Tommy slammed the door before his father could say anything.

"Tommy…" Sara tried to talk with only to be ignored as he went to the room and closed the door behind him.

"That was as bad as you said it would be," Dinah said.

"I was hoping Tommy would at least give him a chance," Sara replied.

"After what happened when his mother passed away can you really blame him?"

"It's the first time he has seen his dad in who knows how long. I just thought maybe he would…I don't know."

"Maybe you can talk him into inviting him over for dinner. I'll come and we can even invite Thea."

"What about Oliver?" Sara asked.

"Oliver is out of town on…business."

* * *

Oliver got off the helicopter that he and Ra's used to get to the last known location Nyssa was at. Oliver was wearing a brown jacket with jeans. On his back was his quiver filled arrows and in his hand was his bow. Ra's for a change was out of his robe and wearing a trench coat that underneath held his sword.

"My daughter should be in this area," Ra's said.

"You think she could be being held at Dahrk's facility?" Oliver wondered.

"That or she could still be hiding from the traitors trying to figure out a way to contact someone."

"Where should we start?" Oliver wondered looking around the forest that has trees stretching as far as the eye could see.

"We need to find where Nyssa and the men she came with set up camp. We traced there last transmission so all we need to do is go there."

"Lead the way," Oliver said following Ra's through the forest.

The war between Dahrk and Ra's has been going on for years before Oliver joined the League. In fact their feud has been going on before he or his parents, parents were even born. Dahrk left the League after he wasn't chosen to be the next Ra's and started his own organization. Dahrk has many followers and resources that rival the League of Assassin's. Oliver has met him one time and to keep a long story short it did not go well for him.

"We are here," Ra's suddenly said as they entered and open field.

"This was defiantly there camp," Oliver said looking at the tents and League weapons around the camp.

"We are being watched," Ra's said.

"I know," Oliver replied pulling out an arrow and getting it ready to fire.

Both of the men moved out the way as a barrage of arrows came from the trees and several men wearing League armor fell from the trees and surrounded them.

"You all have made a grave error in portraying me," Ra's said.

"It is you who has made the error," a League member said. "Your time is over as Head of the Demon."

"I assume you have a better choice in mind," Oliver said. "Is it Dahrk?"

"No…someone much more qualified," he responded drawing his sword as the other traitors did the same. "But you will not live to know who it is."

* * *

 **FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver walked into the training room where he saw Nyssa was standing in the middle wearing her training clothes. She looked at Oliver and then to Al-Owal giving him a nod for him to leave. He nodded on return and left the room leaving Oliver and Nyssa alone.

"Grab a sword," she commanded.

"Excuse me?" Oliver said with his arms behind him.

"Do I need to repeat myself!? Just do what you are told," she ordered again.

Oliver listened and grabbed a sword from the stand meeting Nyssa in the middle of the room. She had her own sword in her hand and their eyes met.

"I hear you are making swift progress in your training," Nyssa said. "You may impress Al-Owal, my father, and the others but I am not so easy."

"You want me to prove myself to you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," she said swinging her sword making it clash with Oliver's.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver and Ra's fought together to take on the group of traitors that recently arrived. Oliver used his bow to block the incoming sword attacks from the two men he was currently engaged with. He was able to kick one away and hit the other with his bow followed by firing an arrow into an incoming attacker. Ra's had his sword out and was fighting three at once as he easily blocked all incoming attacks and dodged others with little effort. He cut down one with a quick slash then stuck his sword in another. The other League member thought this was his chance to land attack and brought his sword down on Ra's who caught it in his bare hand. He kicked the man to the ground taking his sword from him and plunged it into is chest before he could stand. Ra's looked over to Oliver who had a man on his knees and snapped his neck as the last League attacker approached Oliver using his bow fired an arrow shooting the sword out his hand and then fired another arrow into the man's leg. Ra's walked over to the downed opponent and kneeled down beside him.

"I will not tell you who I follow," the man said holding his injured leg.

"I don't care who you follow because whoever it is will meet there end soon enough," Ra's stood raising his sword to the man's neck. "I want you to tell me what happened to my daughter."

* * *

Sara and Tommy were at their home and the air has been tense ever since Tommy's father popped up out of the blue. Every time she brought him up she got the cold shoulder or he would change the subject. Sara completely understands Tommy's reason for not wanting to speak with his father but having a relationship so filled with hate can jeopardize any family. Her and Dinah had a tough time getting past everything when Sara first came back home. It was her fault after all and she doesn't blame Dinah either. She was sleeping with her sister's boyfriend while on a trip out of town. So Sara knows what a fractured family relationship could do which is why she doesn't want that for Tommy and his father.

She looked up at Tommy who eating dinner and this time wasn't going to give him a chance. "I'm going to invite your father over for dinner and you will be here," Sara said. Tommy stopped eating as he starred at her. "I'm going to invite Oliver, Thea, and Dinah so it won't be too awkward and we can all try and get along."

"Sara I don't…"

"There is going to be no debating this Tommy!" Sara said her voice firm. "This tension between you and you father is not healthy. Just give it a chance, please."

Tommy made a heavy sigh. "Okay," he said smiling at her. He put his hand on her cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Sara put her hands on his and rubbed it gently. "I'll make the arrangements," she said.

Oliver and Ra's walked to the edge of the forest where they came to the cliff where Nyssa was last seen. The man they "interrogated" said that other League members were gunned down by some military unit before surrounding her. She then jumped into the rushing waters below out of sight. These men were well equipped that was for sure seeing as their guns penetrated League armor. Apparently after Nyssa jumped they just vanished like Ghost.

Ra's and Oliver looked down at the rushing currents that Nyssa jumped into. If they were to guess she must not have been in the vest shape before the jump and including it she will surely be injured if not worse.

"We will need to follow the stream up river," Ra's said.

"We'll need to get these guys off our tails first," Oliver said.

"I'll deal with them," Ra's said pulling out his blade. "Go find Nyssa," he charged into the woods where gunfire began to erupt.

Oliver fired a zip-line arrow and began to follow river upstream. Part of him was almost concerned he left Ra's alone with a small army then he reminded himself that he was Head of the Demon.

* * *

 **FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver fell hard on his back as Nyssa walked past him shaking her head. They have been going at every day for the past week and Nyssa has no idea what everybody else sees in this weak man. He is slow, predictable, and did she mention weak.

"Get up," she ordered. Oliver obeyed as he got off the floor picking up his sword. "You disappoint me Queen, how you were able to fight are men when you first got here I will never know. Maybe I should have words with them as well," she said pacing back and forth. Oliver just starred at her with a tired look. "Get out of my sight."

Oliver again obeyed and left the training room. Nyssa put the sword on the rack and turned to see her father trusted hand Al-Owal standing at the entrance.

"He is pathetic," Nyssa said.

"He defiantly has a lot to learn," he responded entering the room. "He will probably get a lot better if he was not holding back."

Nyssa's head shot up and then slowly turned to Al-Owal. "Excuse me?"

"He is an outsider Nyssa," he told her. "You know how woman are seen in there world."

"Are you saying he is holding back because I'm woman," she said angered at the thought.

"Well he surly fights a whole lot better with the others," Al-Owal said

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver marched through the damp forest as the remaining arrows in his quiver rattle. He himself ran into some of the gunman in his search for Nyssa. He followed the stream and discovered a rock covered in blood. He has been searching for some sort of shelter that Nyssa could be hiding in. he came to a stop as he felt a rain drop hit his head. He looked upward and saw dark clouds coming. With night also approaching he was going to have to find cover to unless he wanted a repeat of his first night on Lian Yu where he had to sleep in the rain during the middle of the night.

He kept walking at the rain began to slowly pour down when he saw a cave. He began to walk hoping he would also find Nyssa inn here as well. He came to the entrance when he hit a wire on the ground. An arrow shot out the darkness that Oliver caught just in time before it hit his eye. Yep Nyssa is here.

"Who goes there," Nyssa said.

"It's me," Oliver said entering the dark cave. "Oliver."

"Oliver?" she repeated.

Oliver followed the voice of Nyssa and found her lying on the ground bruised all over her body and barley staying conscious. She was out of her League gear and must have treating her wounds with the herbs she could find in the forest. Oliver kneeled down at her side taking off his coat.

"Lay down," he said.

"No we have to get out of here," Nyssa said. "The League is…" she stopped speaking when Oliver grabbed her and gently lied her down on to his coat her balled up and used as a pillow.

"I know about the League," Oliver said. "Your father told me and is here," he said.

"My father is here?" she whispered slowly falling asleep. "So he does care…"

"Of course he does," Oliver said. "What father wouldn't?"

Back in Starling Sara was at a diner waiting for Malcolm who was supposed to be meeting her. She was proud that Tommy was going to give this a shot and it will go a lot smoother with other people around instead of just the two of them. Sara's head shot up when Maclolm was suddenly standing in front of her.

"You're a quiet one aren't you," Sara said gesturing him to sit down.

"Sorry for startling you," he said taking a seat.

"I just wanted to tell you that Tommy is willing to give this a chance," she tells him.

"That is great news," Malcolm said. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"I'm very convincing," Sara said smiling.

"With your job I guess you have to be," Malcolm replied. "I would love to hear how you two got together," he said setting his hands on the table.

"It's not really a long story exactly," she said. "When I came back my family was not in the best of shape. Especially me and Dinah we just weren't talking. Tommy tried to bring us together and one night when we were all going to sit down and talk she didn't show up. So me and Tommy talked for the whole night and after that is slowly but surely happened."

"My son being the mature one," Malcolm said with a smile. "I'm a terrible father," he suddenly said.

This caught Sara off guard as she looked at how sad Malcolm was. "No you are not. You just made some mistakes like everybody does."

"That is kind of you Sara," Malcolm said. His phone suddenly rang and when he looked at he got up from the table. "Excuse me."

He walked outside the diner and began speaking. Sara could see that Malcolm really wants to make up for everything and when Tommy sees he will open up more to the idea.

* * *

 **FOUR YEARS AGO**

Oliver entered the training room for another session with Nyssa who as usual was standing there waiting. When Oliver saw her he got a very intense feeling that was telling him to run even though he knew full well he couldn't. As he walked in he grabbed a sword from the rack and took his stance.

"Let me be perfectly clear about today," she said raising her sword. "If you hold back…you will die."

She charged quickly at Oliver who blocked the attack with his sword. He should have known that she would find out eventually but despite his ordeals on the island and with ARGUS he has not once fought a woman. That was also how he was raised by his parents that fighting or even hitting a girl was wrong so yes he was been holding back when training with Nyssa which he was starting to regret.

She moved swiftly exploiting any weakness she could keeping him off balance. He found himself on the defensive during the fight and can tell that Nyssa was not joking. She was really trying to kill him and he couldn't have that. She brought her sword down which he blocked then began to go on the offensive. He moved quick sending strong lunges at Nyssa who was slightly put off by his sudden change in movement. Oliver wasn't a master with a sword but he did spend better part of a year being taught by Slade Wilson who just might be one of the best in the world.

They were both going back and forth with each other trying to get the upper hand over the other. Oliver finally found his chance as Nyssa span with her next strike he blocked it grabbing her arm and flipping her over his shoulder making her hit the ground hard he put the point his sword to her neck as he starred down at her breathing hard.

"Alright then," she said quickly kicking Oliver in the head and doing a quick spin tripping his feet from under him. She brought her foot down on his chest and glared at him. "Leave your foolish outsiders morals. You are in the League now and forever and unless you want to die you will fight 100% or die," she took her foot off him and began walking away. "Same time tomorrow!" she said exiting.

Oliver stood up rubbing his chest just thanking god she was not wearing heels just now. He turned to see Al-Owal standing right behind him causing Oliver to jump in shock.

"How do you do that?" he said really pissed.

"Don't worry you'll learn how to do it someday," he said rubbing his beard. "You fight well outsider and in time you will be a weapon forged for the single purpose of dealing out justice in the name of Ra's Al Ghul."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver sat upstairs in his loft where lying on his bed was a still unconscious Nyssa who was hooked up to an IV. Ra's eventually showed up at the cave and they all got a helicopter ride out of the forest. Oliver figured that they were going to take her back Nanda Parbat but Ra's insisted that she stay with him till the League business is settled and from the looks of things it could be a while. Trying to find out who is a traitor was going to be difficult with an organization of trained assassins. Oliver looked at Nyssa with concern and knew what she was going through. His first few days on Lian Yu were similar with little food, being injured and then the exhaustion she was going to need time to heal and regain her strength.

Whoever was leading these traitors they not only made a mistake making Ra's an enemy, but him as well.

* * *

In the underground operations of Roulette she walked among her men as Constantine Drakon followed behind her. Drakon has proven himself very effective in dealing with situations and she was going to have to thank her benefactor when she got the chance. She entered he office and standing there was a black clad hooded man with a sword and a quiver full of arrows. He brought his hood down and reveled himself as Malcolm Merlyn.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon," Roulette said.

"Wanted to check in person how everything was progressing," he responded giving a nod to Drakon. "Your security needs work."

"I'm my own security," she said. "And everything is going as you planned."

"That is good to hear because failure is not an option," Malcolm said. "You don't want to be like how I found you in Metropolis."

"I will not fail you," she assured.

"I hope not," he said. "It is difficult to find good help these days."

"We aren't that bad are we," a voice said.

They turned to see a blond man standing in the corner with two others. One was a blond teen covering her face with a green hood while the other was in her early twenties wearing a cat like mask.

"These are other members of my organization," Malcolm said. "He is Lawrence Crock AKA Sportsmaster, the older girl is Jade Nguyen AKA Cheshire, and the younger one is Artemis Crock."

"No fancy name for you?" Roulette asked the hooded teen.

"Just Artemis," she said dully.

"Now let's talk the Undertaking," Malcolm said.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 5: THE SCARLET SPEEDSTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got this chapter up…in a FLASH…I'll show myself out.**

* * *

 **EPISODE 5: THE SCARLET SPEEDSTER**

Oliver who was sleeping in the chair next to his bed had been keeping an eye on Nyssa since he got back from rescuing her from the forest. She was badly injured and exhausted so she will be in bed for a few days if not a week. Nyssa's eyes slowly opened and they fell on Oliver. Looking at his sleeping face always brought a smile to hers. The doorbell suddenly rang causing Oliver to wake up and lock eyes with Nyssa.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded moving closer to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been worse," she said. "Actually nevermind I don't think I have."

The doorbell rang again and Oliver went down stairs to answer it. He opened it to find Thea and Sin standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Sin said as her and Thea walked in.

"How was your trip out of town?" Thea asked taking a seat on the couch.

"It was nice," he said folding his arms.

"Well I needed to tell you that Sara is putting together a special dinner and me and you are invited," Thea tells him.

"What's the occasion?" Oliver asked.

"Tommy's dad is back in town," Thea informs him.

"Malcolm is back?" Oliver said stunned. "I haven't seen him in…I can't really remember."

"Tommy didn't take it well so Sara is doing the best she can to mend their relationship."

"So she wants everyone there to try and keep the peace."

"I hope you will be able to make it," Thea said standing up getting ready to leave her head looked up when she heard a creaking sound come from upstairs she then locked eyes with Oliver.

"Nyssa's back in town," he tells her.

"And that's my cue to go," she said walking to the front door. "I WILL see you at the dinner," she shouted closing the door.

"What is really going on up there?" Sin asked.

"Nyssa's back in town," Oliver said again.

"Oh…you weren't lying to her this time," Sin said acting surprised.

They both walked upstairs where Nyssa was sitting up giving Sin a good look at her bruised beaten body.

"Hello Sin," Nyssa greeted.

"Christ! What the hell happened?" Sin expressed concern.

"I ran into-,"

"A train!" Sin interrupted.

"Complications," Nyssa said.

"The League is going through some issues right now so Nyssa is going to be staying Starling for a while," Oliver explained the situation.

"So you going to be kicking butt with us to?" Sin asked sitting on the bed.

"Sounds like fun," Nyssa smiled.

"You are staying here till you get better," Oliver said. "You won't be leaving this house," Oliver said sternly.

"Well that's not fun," Nyssa said.

"Neither is bandaging you up," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back later before I go out tonight."

"Get better," Sin said waving to her.

They left leaving Nyssa alone in the loft where she slowly got out of bed and limped over to her gear pulling out a phone. She dialed a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Father, it's me," she said. "I'll live. Listen I just overheard some troubling news…Al Sa-Her is in Starling."

* * *

In a very crowded bank with citizens going about their daily routine two men stood in the middle of the bank. They both were wearing glasses while one was much taller than the other.

"We should have left Central ages ago," said the shorter one.

"No kidding," the taller one agreed. "No speedster playing hero is going to get here fast enough to stop us."

"Let's do this," the shorter one took off his shads and approached the front desk.

"How may I help you today sir?" the woman at the desk asked.

He through a bag on the table still starring at her. "Fill the bag," he ordered.

"Pardon me?" she said.

"Fill the bag," he said again. "Or this will turn ugly."

"Is there a problem here?" a security guard approached hand on his gun.

"HE'S TRYING TO ROB THE PLACE!" the woman said point at the man.

"Don't move!" the guard ordered.

"Deathbolt," the robber said.

The security guards eyes turned to the taller man that was walking up to him. He removed his glasses to reveal glowing red eyes that shot a powerful beam hitting the guard sending flying across the room killing him.

"Now are we going to have to make a bigger mess or are we going to handle this like civilized people," the robber said.

"Prism would you hurry up," Deathbolt said seeing a guy run for the exit before blasting him with his eyes.

They filled two bags full of money and slowly walked to the front door. While walking Prism looked every one he could in the eye while his grew a bright red. Walking out the building everyone else inside began attacking each other like savages.

* * *

"Did I ever mention how much I hate meta-humans," McKenna Hall said while surveying the scene of the bank robbery. It took some tear gas and a couple of punches but the SCPD was able to get the crowd of bankers to calm down.

McKenna was more the frustrated because despite her best efforts she still has not caught the vigilantes in Starling and now she has to add two meta-humans to the mix. First the Royal Flush Gang and then that walking tank Solomon Grundy and now Deathbolt and Prism were here to. Starling was starting to get way to popular for her taste.

"I got those files you wanted on the metas Detective Hall," an officer said handing her the papers.

"I'll have to call Central and thank them for sending these," she said looking through them.

* * *

"Jake Simmons and Roy Bivolo are both bank robbing dirt bags that usually operate in Central but I guess they needed new game," Dinah explained as the entire team looked at the mugshots on the screen being shown.

"And here I thought Starling could stay normal," Sara said looking at the screen.

"Normal left a long time ago," Felicity chimed in.

"What can they do?" Oliver suddenly asked who was shirtless because he and Diggle had been sparring.

"Simmons goes by Deathbolt because of the plasma he shoots from his eyes and Bivolo is called Prism because of the light he shines through his eyes. He can trigger anger inside of people and make them lash out without thinking," Dinah continued to explain.

"All I know is we need to get these guys off the street before they hurt someone else," Diggle said.

"I know this may be new territory for some of you," Dinah said. "I can call in some help," she said.

"Who do you want to call?" Sin asked.

"The Flash?" Oliver guessed.

Sin's eyes went wide, "No way! Are we going to team up with the Flash?" Sin asked getting excited.

"No we are not," Oliver said crushing her dreams. "We all are more than cable in dealing with these guys."

"These aren't are usual perps Ollie maybe we should get someone who has experience in dealing with this," Sara proposed.

"We'll be fine. Besides I've dealt with stranger," he said.

"Like what?" Sin asked.

"Remind me to tell you about Mexico sometime," he said while he and Diggle went back to the sparring mat.

Felicity watched as the two men began to exchange blows with each. "If I had not met John first," she said looking at Oliver.

"Yea right, you two would never work out," Sara said smiling.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said getting back to the computer.

Oliver was ducking and dodging Diggle's punches as he did his best to stay on his toes. They have been practicing more with each other ever since Diggle started noticing his new found strength, speed, and endurance thanks to the water's from the Lazarus Pits. Oliver knew the pit hide side effects but it was different for everyone. He is just glad Diggle got the benefits from the pit and not the complications. Diggle threw a swift hook that Oliver took advantage of by hooking his arm to Diggle and flipping him over.

"Superhuman strength and I still can't beat you," Diggle said lying on his back.

"You forget I spent my first few months back home fighting Brickwell," Oliver replied helping Diggle off the ground. "Keep in control and focused with these abilities Diggle," Oliver warned.

"I got you," he said putting his shirt on. "What about Sin?" he suddenly asked. "You going to help her with her surfacing skills?"

"When I know exactly it is she can do then yes," Oliver tells him. "Whatever she has does it make her a fast learner or does she just perfectly copy what she sees."

"Only time will tell huh?" he said walking over to Felicity.

* * *

The door opened to Tommy's and Sara apartment where standing there was…Oliver Queen with Thea.

"Oh my god you actually made it," Tommy said shocked.

"Ha ha," Oliver said walking in handing Tommy a bottle of wine.

"What is for dinner? I am starving," Thea said taking her coat off.

"Sara prepared some…,"

"Steak," Oliver said suddenly said. "It smells good."

At the dining room table already was sitting Dinah, Sara, and Malcolm. It seemed they were asking Malcolm about his travels for the past few years. Oliver doesn't remember the last time he saw Malcolm and really after Tommy's mother died he barley saw him at all so seeing him now was almost like a blast from the past.

"Oliver it is great to see you again. It has been far too long," Malcolm stood from the table greeting Oliver with a handshake. His eyes turned to Thea and a bigger smile formed. "Thea Queen you look just as lovely as your mother," he greeted her.

"Thank you Malcolm," she said.

They all sat around at the dinner table and began their meal. After all this time they were finally eating together without their crazy lives getting in the way.

"Let me tell you the Great Wall of China is well deserving in its name," Malcolm said. "When you get the chance I recommended all of you taking a trip there."

"Traveling to exotic places that doesn't have to do with work sounds so nice," Thea said dreaming about it.

"Visiting other countries is always better when it's for fun and not work," Malcolm responded.

"That we can agree," Thea said taking another bite of her steak.

"I guess we are a lot alike," Malcolm said.

"Maybe," Thea said.

"Tommy please I would love to hear how the company is doing," Malcolm said to his son.

"It's never been better," Tommy started. "We have teamed up with other large groups on several projects like Wayne Enterprise and of course Queen Consolidated," he said extending his wine glass to Thea."

"That is amazing," Malcolm said. "I'm not going to lie when I handed you the company I hoped it would turn your life around."

"Well having thousands of jobs on the line really makes you rethink how you are living," Tommy replied.

"Well jobs really isn't really as big a problem anymore thanks to Oliver," he said. "I'm glad to see you are doing well Oliver and that you have turned your life around."

"Thank you Malcolm," Oliver said. "I wish my wakeup call didn't come in the form of being shipwrecked on an island," that got a few chuckles from the others.

"And the desert," Malcolm added cutting into his steak. "That's where they found you right? A desert in Afghanistan."

"Yes, that is where they found me," Oliver said not really wanting to talk about it more.

"How do you go all the way from near the China Sea to a desert?" Malcolm delved deeper.

"Dad," Tommy suddenly said.

"Oh I wasn't trying to pry but there must be an interesting story behind it," he said looking back to Oliver.

"It is a very interesting story," Oliver said and left it at that. His phone suddenly rang and he pulled it out seeing that the facial recognition program Felicity made had caught Bivolo. "I'm afraid I am going to have to excuse myself for a moment."

"You're leaving now?" Thea said.

"I'll be right back," he said. He looked to Dinah, "It won't take long," Dinah knew that meant stay here which was best since both leaving would be even more suspicious.

* * *

He called Sin on his way out and both were riding on Oliver's bike to the location the metas were at. Facial recognition was still keeping tabs on them and they stopped at a power plant near the edge of the city. Oliver pulled up to the building and both the archers got off the bike and headed inside.

"Keep sharp," Oliver said to Sin as they entered the area.

The lights over their heads were flickering on and off. If Oliver had to guess he is pretty sure Deathbolt was here to top off his tank.

"I had a feeling we may run into you," a voice said. Both Oliver and Sin quickly turned pulling arrows out and pointing them at Bivolo who was standing on a higher level. Next to him with glowing eyes was Simmons. "The Arrow? Kind of lame in my opinion," he said.

"Nobody cares about your opinion," Oliver said firing an arrow that was blasted out the air by Simmons eyes beams.

Another blast quickly followed separating the two heroes. Deathbolt kept his blast fixated on the green vigilante as he fired shot after shot. Bivolo had pulled out a gun and as keeping Sin pinned behind a wall with gunfire. Oliver fired an arrow that was again blasted out the air. Oliver pulled out another arrow this time an explosive one aiming underneath Bivolo and Simmons destroying there platform causing them to fall to the ground. Sin and Oliver both rushed the opponents. Sin was met by Simmons whose hands glowed red and began throwing punch after punch at her. Sin moved out of the way of his attacks blocking some with her bow. She ducked quickly under one and kicked him in the stomach following by a strike with her bow to his head. Simmons saw another strike coming from her bow and grabbed it with his glowing hand. He pulled back his other fist and sent a powerful punch to her chest sending her into a wall knocking her out. Simmons turned to see Bivolo to see…to put it simply he was getting his ass kicked. Oliver hit Bivolo with several punches to the face and followed that with a kick to his chest. He pulled back an arrow ready to end Bivolo when he was suddenly hit by a blast from Simmons. Simmons walked over to the unconscious body of the arrow and began to charge his eyes for another blast only to be stopped by Bivolo.

"Take him with us," he said rubbing his bruised face. "I have an idea."

Simmons lifted the Arrow over his shoulder and left the building. Sin finally got up to see that they were already gone and have taken Oliver with them.

"Shit," Sin said hating herself right now.

* * *

In a dark room Oliver sat tied to a chair unmasked with his hood down. He looked up to see Bivolo standing before him.

"Oliver Queen, it's always the rich ones," Bivolo said kneeling down making eye contact with Oliver.

"I know what you powers are and getting me angry isn't going to help you," Oliver said calmly.

"I have had my powers for many years. I have a few new tricks up my sleeve," he said with his eyes glowing redder then ever before.

* * *

"I'm running the facial software so hopefully we'll know where they are," Felicity said.

The team was back in the hideout where they received the news that Bivolo and Simmons took Oliver with them.

"This is my fault," Sin said still in her Arsenal gear. "Damn it!" she said kicking a chair across the room.

"Calm down Sin, we are going to get Oliver back," Dinah assured suited up in her Black Canary gear ready for when they need to move out.

"I got something," Felicity said. "Uh oh."

"That's never a good sign," Diggle moving over to the computer. "Uh oh."

"What is happening? Uh oh is not helping," Sin said looking at the screen. "Crap."

* * *

The Arrow inside a bank was fighting several security guards. They didn't stand a chance as the vigilante moved quicker than any of them could keep up with knocking one down after the other. He hit one with his bow and did a roundhouse kick to another then pushed another into a wall punching him several times in the face. The guard looked the vigilante in the eyes as they glowed a bright red. In the back ground Bivolo and Simmons walked out of the vault with bags full of money.

"We are finished here," Bivolo called to Oliver as he finished off the last guard. Oliver walked over to the criminals but before they could leave they were greeted by Black Canary, Arsenal, and the other guy in the ski mask.

"This should be interesting," Simmons said.

"I agree," Bivolo moved closer to Oliver. "Deal with your friends."

Oliver ran at his team without a second thought kicking Diggle right in the chest sending him falling to the ground. He swung his bow at Dinah who ducked it only to get kneed in the face by Oliver. Sin ran up tackling Oliver to the ground.

"It's us stop this," Sin said trying to pin him to the ground.

Olive got his leg up and kicked her off. He stood up to be met by Dinah who threw a punch that Oliver easily blocked countered with a strike from his bow sending her back a few steps. Diggle tried to grab Oliver hoping to use his new strength to his advantage but Oliver saw it coming and ducked under him hitting him the waist with hid bow and then followed it with spinning kick to Diggle's face. Dinah ran up this time sending multiple kicks at Oliver who blocked all of them except the last that caught his chest. Dinah decided to use this opportunity and jumped in the air wrapping her legs around Oliver's neck flipping him over hard onto his back.

"Well it's been a fun show but we have to run," Bivolo said walking away from the fight with Simmons behind him.

"You aren't going anywhere," Dinah said about to charge at them only to get hit from behind by Oliver who was now up. He pulled an arrow back aiming it at Dinah and letting go.

* * *

 **EARLIER**

Central City has seen its fair share of problems and they only got worse after the first Flash disappeared. Years later the Particle Accelerator went off and the city was filled with meta-humans. That was when the new Flash arrived and his name is Barry Allen and he is the fastest man alive.

"We got a robbery coming in at a museum," Cisco said over Barry's headset who was speeding through the streets of Central City

"I'll be there in a flash," he responded getting a groan from his friend.

"That joke got old when you first said," Cisco said.

"I like it," Barry replied.

"Cause you have an awful since of humor."

Barry came to an abrupt stop when he entered the museum to see a group of men trying to still diamonds from a display case.

"Come on guys," Barry said starling the thieves. "If you are going to do a heist you at least need the gear to pull it off."

"Damn! It's the Flash!" one shouted.

"Are you really that surprised?" Barry asked.

The group opened fired on the red clad hero who stood where he was and began to catch all the bullets with one hand at crazy speed.

"Hey, you got a call coming in from my future wife," Cisco said.

"Canary? Put her through," Barry said catching the last bullet that the thugs fired and before any of them could blink he had them all knocked out.

"Flash, I need your help," Dinah said over the phone.

"Is this about those files SCPD asked for on Prism and Deathbolt," Barry guessed correctly.

"Yes, Prism must have some new tricks because he has the Arrow under his control," she explained the situation.

"Alright, send the location," Barry said.

"Got it," Cisco said.

"I'll be there in a flash," Barry said this time getting groans from both Dinah and Cisco. "Better go get are contingency plan for Prism while I'm at it."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Cisco said.

* * *

 **NOW**

As the arrow got closer and closer to Dinah's chest a red hand came out of nowhere stopping it just in time.

"That was close," Barry said looking at the arrow in his hand and the to the Arrow himself

Oliver gazed at the Flash who was wearing a full body length red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest that was in a white circle.

"You all go get Prism and Deathbolt," Barry said. "I'll get him back to his senses."

They listened to the hero and went after Bivolo and Simmons. Oliver pulled out an arrow and fired it at his team only for Barry to quickly catch it. Oliver drew another arrow which this time shot a rope out wrapping around Barry.

"Hold on tight," Barry said running out the building with Oliver in tow behind him. He stopped in an ally sending the hooded vigilante sliding across the pavement. Oliver stood up glaring his red eyes at the Flash. His fired a stream of arrows at Barry who just causally moved out the way.

"You know I can catch bullets right," Barry said. He then heard ticking behind him and saw the arrows were glowing and exploded. Sending him falling to the ground. He staggered to get up to be met by a right hook from Oliver and then then he went for a strike with his bow that Barry leaned back to dodge. He zoomed around Oliver multiple times confusing him before sending a punch making him do an entire flip and fall on his back.

"About time you got here," Barry said.

Oliver looked up to see who the Flash was talking to and was greeted by a woman in an all-white costume wearing a helmet of some sort.

"Dr. Light is in the building," Cisco said.

Barry grabbed Oliver quickly pinning him to the wall as approached the vigilante who still had glowing red eyes. She raised her hand to his face and a bright light illuminated from her hand as the red glow in Oliver's eyes faded. Barry let him go as Oliver shook his head to get the haze out of his head. He looked to Barry and then .

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," she said as she walked away turning invisible.

"Better go check how the others are doing," Flash said.

"Let's hurry," Oliver replied getting ready to fire a zip-line arrow.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked grabbing Oliver. "You got the fastest ride on earth...on this one anyway," he smiled before taking off in a stream of lightning.

* * *

In the bank parking lot Dinah moved quickly as she dodged the blast coming from Simmons eyes. Bivolo fired his gun at Diggle and Sin who were behind a car. Bivolo fired his last bullet and an arrow came flying at him by Sin who nailed him right in the shoulder. Dinah made her move by running at Simmons who continued to blast away trying to hit the agile woman who flipped over his blast. When she got to close to fire he powered his hands and started throwing punch after punch trying to hit her. She dodged all of them sending quick strikes at his chest and then a black flip kick to his chin knocking him out.

Barry arrived with Oliver who pushed him off. "Don't do that again," Oliver said to the Flash.

"Why do guys hate it when I zoom them somewhere?" Barry said.

Barry saw the downed criminals and quickly tied them to a light post using chains he grabbed from a Queen Construction site downtown.

Everyone came together and they had an awkward silence. "I'm sorry about that," Oliver said to his team. He really did feel bad for what he did to them.

"It's not your fault," Dinah said. "It could have happened to any of us."

"Hey I've been there and let me tell you beating yourself up isn't going to help," the Flash said.

"I'm just glad it's over now," Oliver said.

"I better be getting back to Central," Barry said.

"You'll get there in a flash," Oliver said getting a face palm from Dinah and head shakes from Sin along with Diggle.

"We are going to be good friends," Barry said. "Next time we see each other hopefully it's for a team up and not me kicking your butt," he sped off in a streak of lightning before Oliver could reply.

"I was trying so hard not to fangirl just now," Sin said dumbstruck.

* * *

In Central City the next day Barry found himself at home out of his Flash suit and in his civilian clothes. He rubbed his hands through his brown hair getting ready to leave when he suddenly heard his phone ring. He answered it seeing who was calling.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Barry," Dinah said back.

"You don't have another problem do you?" he asked.

"Just the ones we can handle," Dinah assures him. "I just wanted to call and say thanks again for everything."

"Anytime, you know I'll help you anytime you need it."

"The same goes for you to if you ever need a hand with something give me a call. I'll bring the Arrow while I'm at it."

"Think he'll be interested in the Super Friends?" Barry asked.

"First of all there is not going to be a Super Friends and secondly that name is as lame as lame gets," Dinah broke it down to him.

"I'll have Cisco come up with something better. He has always been good at this naming thing," he chuckles at her.

"You take care Barry," Dinah said sincere.

"You to," he said back hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

Barry turned to see Linda Park getting dressed for work.

"It was Dinah calling to thank me for helping last night," he tells her.

"Really?" she said putting her shoes on. "Is that all?"

"Linda that was a long time ago?" Barry tells her.

Linda walks over and flashes a bright light in his face from her hand. "I was just joking," she said kissing his cheek.

"You know I hate it when you do that?" Barry said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be back…,"

"In a flash," Barry said with a smile.

"Later tonight you corny nerd," she said closing the door.

* * *

Later that night Bivolo and Simmons were in the back of a transport being driven to Belle Rev Prison. Both of the men had their eyes covered as the truck moved down the road. Bivolo was in a better mood than what others might think. He knew who the Arrow was and was going to tell every inmate to spread the word. He felt the truck come to a stop as the doors opened.

"Don't worry. We won't be in here long Simmons," Bivolo said. He suddenly heard a sound that he sure was a sword being drawn and heard it hit someone. Bivolo's eye cover was taken off and standing before him was the World Deadliest Assassin Deathstroke wearing his iconic orange and black mask. His sword had blood on it seeing that he already killed Simmons.

"Somebody payed a lot of money to make sure you were dealt with," Slade said sticking the sword in Bivolo's chest.

Slade left the truck where it was and pulled out his contract book crossing off Bivolo and Simmons names. He doesn't know or care who sent him the request but it was on his way anyway. Now he was going to Starling and take care of a personal score.

* * *

N **EXT. EPISODE 6: BLADES OF VENGEANCE**


	6. Chapter 6

**EPISODE 6: BLADES OF VENGEANCE**

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

The sound of swords clashing could be heard though out the training room at the ARGUS facility where currently Oliver Queen was being held prisoner and being forced to work for the US government on suicide missions. With him were others in similar situation like he was. There was Maseo Yamashiro who use to bean ARGUS agent and after a falling out with his director Amanda Waller he was sent to Task Force X. Then there was Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn, the psychiatrist turned psycho criminal who was captured and put on the team. Last and surly not least was Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke an assassin/mercenary for hire that was portrayed by his good friend Billy Wintergreen and was imprisoned here as well.

Oliver and Slade were currently going through their daily training exercises as they clashed swords. Oliver has been getting training from both Slade and Maseo since he got here a few months ago and has been making steady progress. For the missions they have been on he has been the eyes of the group keeping away from the close encounters as much as possible using his bow. Slade and Maseo insisted that he got more training for when he has to get close with an opponent. Oliver got some self-defense training from both Yao Fei and Shado back on Lian Yu but that would only take him so far in this line of work.

He blocked one of Slade's attacks and countered with one his own that Slade easily knocked away and kicked him in the chest sending him to the ground.

"You've gotten better but you're still slow," Slade said helping Oliver off the ground.

"You expect me to be as fast as you," Oliver said rubbing his chest.

"Nobody is as fast as me kid," Slade said grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink.

Oliver sat down on a bench and watched as Maseo hit a punching bag sending quick kicks and punches at it. Oliver has learned that Maseo is an expert at many forms of close quarters combat and that was made even clearer when watching him train alone. He will never ask this out loud but he can't help but wonder who would when between Maseo and Slade. I mean Slade has the advantage with his enhanced body but Maseo is no slouch either.

"What you thinking about," Harley suddenly asked leaning on him.

"Nothing much," Oliver said standing. "Just lucky to have a good team."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver in his Assassin gear stood in the middle of the road and in front of him was the truck transporting Prism and Deathbolt. Since they knew he was the Arrow he was going to make sure they couldn't talk but it seems that someone beat him to it. He put on his League gear so he wouldn't draw attention to the Arrow. He was even going to use a sword to do it so nobody would guess he had done it and ironically whoever did this used a sword. Yes, Oliver killed criminals on a daily basis but if word got out that the Arrow was killing people who were already in custody that would be an even worse reputation. Oliver got on his motorcycle and left before he was seen.

Roy was sitting in his house on the couch and in his hand was a book on police code. Across from him sitting in the chair was Yolanda who was also nose deep in a book. They have been at the academy for some time now and both were at the top of the class in some way.

"I'm never going to remember any of this," Roy said looking at the book.

"I'm sure you can do it," Yolanda said not turning away from her book. "So do you plan on staying a cop or do you have plans to go further?" she asked.

"What? Like become a detective?" Roy questioned.

"That or something else," she said dropping the book. "The world is getting crazier and police departments across the country are opening up all kinds of divisions."

"You mean like are Vigilante Task Force," Roy said.

"Yea but I'm talking about the ones that aren't a waste of money," she said. "I heard a rumor that Gotham has a division to deal with supernatural threats."

"You mean like ghost?" Roy said raising one eyebrow. "Pretty sure that falls under the waste of money category."

"All the things we have been seeing on the news you think ghost are ridiculous," she replied.

"I'm still trying to accept aliens," Roy casually said finally putting his book down.

At that moment Sin walked into the apartment wearing her work clothes. She kicked off her heels and fell back on the couch without saying a word.

"Yolanda this is Sin," Roy said looking at his friend. "Sin this is Yolanda."

Sin raised her head up and looked at the Mexican girl that was around there age. "Sup," she said before laying her head back down.

"Tough day at work?" Yolanda asked.

"Boring is a better word for it," Sin replied before standing up. "I'm hitting the shower then I'm heading out."

"Alright," Roy said.

"Where does she work?"

"Queen Consolidated," he answered. "Works for Oliver Queen himself."

"Really? That's impressive for someone who grew up in the Glades."

"Yeah neither one of us never really had it easy. We are really the only family to one another."

"No parents?"

"Mine ran out when I was young and she was left at an orphanage not even a week old," he informed her.

"Wow, that's pretty rough."

"That's then and this is now," Roy said holding up the book. "Now we are choosing what kind of lives we are going to live."

* * *

Oliver along with Sin, Diggle, and Felicity were in the hideout. Oliver had got some Intel on Roulette and he wanted to follow up on it. Sara was busy with her wedding plans so no one expects her to show up as much and really they didn't need her for this job. Dinah he didn't call on purpose because his plan was to put down Roulette for good. Right now Oliver wanted to shut down this whole Starling Underground that has been forming in the shadows without him knowing. He doesn't know much about it but he knows Roulette is involved and that is more than enough to go on.

"I found where Roulette has set up her new shop," Oliver said bringing up a building on the screen.

"In there?" Sin asked.

"Underneath," Oliver said.

"Of course the 'Starling Underground' huh," she said walking over to the case her Arsenal suit is in.

"So what's the plan?" Diggle asked.

"You will be lookout while Sin and I will infiltrate and put a stop to Roulette," Oliver said. "Felicity I want you ready to contact the police to bust this party."

"Got you," she said pulling up to her computer.

Oliver went to his case that had his Arrow suit but before he could open it his phone rang. He saw it was Thea calling and hit the ignore button.

* * *

The Arrow and Arsenal hid in the ceiling looking down on Roulette's new operation. She had her cage fight going on but there was also some illegal gambling taking place as well. Oliver and Sin were waiting to get a clear shot at Roulette who was probably in her office. Oliver probably could have crashed the whole thing and with Sin's help take out Roulettes goons and then her but he didn't want to alert Roulette. Oliver's head popped up when he saw Roulette making her way across the gambling floor and walking next to her was her new bodyguard Constantine Drakon.

"Damn it," Oliver said softly getting Sin's attention

"What is it?" she asked.

"That man with Roulette," Oliver said pointing. "He is dangerous."

"We've dealt with worse," Sin said optimistically.

"No," Oliver said. "We take her out and then we leave," he looked Sin in the eyes. "Do. Not. Fight. Him."

"Copy that," she said wondering who this man was.

Oliver drew an arrow aiming it at Roulette but before he could fire and person dropped from out of nowhere in front of him.

It was none other than Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke himself standing before Roulette and Drakon. He was wearing his tactical gear along with his orange and black mask

"Who the hell are you?" Roulette spat. "If your here to kill men you're going to find that very difficult."

"I don't care about you," Slade said. "I am here for him," he pointed his blade at Drakon.

"Me?" he said taking his sunglasses off. "And why do you want me?"

"You killed a good friend of mine Drakon. Now I am here to see he gets justice," Slade hissed.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He hasn't seen Slade in years and now he pops up of all places. He doesn't know what issues Slade has with Darkon but maybe he could use this to-

"You both will see death today," a female voice with a heavy accent suddenly said. Out of the blue a woman wearing a samurai suit of some sort holding a katana blade fell from the roof. "You two steal what I love most and think you will not pay!" she said taking a fighting stance.

"I think you better clear out this place," Drakon said to Roulette.

"Agreed," she said moving to the exit along with her henchmen. Before she could leave Oliver and Sin fell from the roof arrows ready to fire. "Oh Jesus Christ how many masked lunatics are here?" she said getting more annoyed. "Kill them!" she ordered her men.

Over with Slade, Drakon, and the woman they stood eyeing each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Look doll," Slade said to the woman. "I don't know what your business with him is but, I'm about to kill him and afterwards you can tell me what I did to upset you. Sound good?"

"Or I just kill you both now," she said charging at Drakon first swinging her blade quickly missing him as he jumped back.

Drakon turned to see Slade coming down with his sword and rolled out the way just in time. The sword wielding woman came at Slade this time who blocked her attack with his blade just in time.

"Had a falling out with your partner," she said greeting her teeth as her sword grinded against Slade's.

"What the hell are you talking about? Drakon has never been my partner."

Drakon took the opportunity to kick both Slade and the woman at the same time sending them to the ground.

"I hate triple threats," Slade said.

All three of the very dangerous foes clashed as each began to try and kill the other. Drakon kicked the woman to the side which bought him some time to focus on Slade. Slade swung his blade swiftly and strong each strike capable of ending any normal man. Drakon brought his hands together catching Slade's strike and then twisted the blade knocking it out of Slade's grasp. Slade threw a quick punch that Drakon blocked and then hit Slade with a palm strike to the chest. Drakon turned to see the woman charging at him sword ready. He ducked and dodged the strikes as each attack got closer and closer.

Oliver and Sin were engaged with the group of lackeys Roulette sent at them. Oliver while fighting had a lot going through his head. Slade was here to kill Drakon for some reason, the woman with the sword was here to kill Drakon and Slade, and all Oliver wanted to do was kill Roulette who has already made her escape thanks to all the chaos. He fired an arrow at an incoming goon and kicked another square in the chest before he could get an attack out. Sin was handling herself as she went back and forth between three men who were trying to land a hot on her but failing. She ducked a swing and tripped the attacker with her bow and hit the next with a rising kick to the jaw. The last one charged at her but she quickly whipped out her fighting stick and hit him over the head.

Meanwhile Slade, Drakon, and the mystery woman continued their battle of trying to kill each other. Drakon was defiantly getting the worse of the assault since both seemed keen on killing him and as good as he was this was Deathstroke the Terminator the world's deadliest assassin. He looked around to see Roulette has made her escape which means his job was done. He blocked a kick from Slade before back flipping out of the way of a strike by the woman. He tossed a smoke grenade between him and the attackers causing a thick smoke to cover the area. It was difficult to see where anybody was but Sin saw Drakon making his escape.

"I see Roulette's bodyguard," Sin suddenly shouted before running after him.

"Arsenal! No!" Oliver shouted trying to find her only to bump into Slade.

"Out of my way hero before I put you down to," Slade threatened.

"That anyway to talk to an old friend?" Oliver said running past him.

Slade recognized the voice and looked at the green hooded man disappearing into the smoke. "Kid?"

* * *

Sin ran up the stairs that Drakon went and barged out a door to find herself outside behind the building. She pulled back an arrow and looked around for Drakon. She knows Oliver warned her not to fight him but she couldn't let the only lead to Roulette escape. Before she could react she was hit from the side by Drakon who moved quickly. She turned to see the man standing before her with bruises and scratches from his previous fight. Sin fired the arrow which he easily caught before it hit him. She fired multiple more arrows and by the time she ran out she saw why Oliver didn't want her to fight him. Drakon did not only catch every arrow she fired but did so while holding each one in his hands. He dropped the arrows and when the last one hit the ground he moved quickly toward Sin with a powerful knee to her gut and an elbow to the back of her head.

By the time Oliver caught up to her he found Sin unconscious on the ground and Drakon gone. He ran over and Sin was okay but they needed to get out of here. He didn't expect things to get that crazy. He called Diggle who drove over and put Sin in the back. Oliver was about to get in but looked up to see the sword wielding woman standing on top of a roof on the other side of the street.

"Go on without me," Oliver said closing the door.

He fired a zip-line arrow onto the building and lifted himself to come face to face with the woman. Now that Oliver has a better look at her there was something familiar about her.

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded to know.

"People call me Katana," she answered. "You are the Arrow that protects this city."

"I am," he answered.

"You take out anyone dangerous that comes through your city so I want your help in hunting down those two men from before."

"Why do you want them dead?" Oliver felt he had to ask.

"They were responsible for the death of my husband," she said painfully.

"From what I saw they didn't seem on the best of terms."

"My source told me that Slade Wilson and Constantine Drakon are the ones that killed Maseo and I'm going to kill them both."

"Maseo?" Oliver said before he start putting it all together.

"My husband's name," she confirmed.

"Tatsu!" Oliver said taking his hood and mask off.

"Oliver," she said taking her white mask off as well.

"Maseo's dead?" he asked.

"Yes," she said again. "Someone hired Slade and Drakon to kill him."

"And Akio?" Oliver asked about her son.

"Safe with a friend."

"I might not have been there but I know for sure Slade was not involved," Oliver tried to assure her.

"I saw him there Oliver,'' she tells him.

"Tatsu, Slade was with me and Maseo in the Suicide Squad. We were practically brothers who fought side by side for almost a year. Slade would never take a job to kill Maseo and he wouldn't work with anybody after what happened with Wintergreen."

"Who's Wintergreen?" Tatsu asked.

"Slade's former partner who betrayed him and…son of a bitch," Oliver suddenly said.

"What?"

"I think I know what's going on here."

* * *

At the Starling Port Slade stood alone mask off looking out over the water. He was able to get in touch with Oliver who told him to meet him. He hadn't expect to stay in Starling for long but things got pretty crazy. He just wanted to kill Drakon and be on his way but that woman had to interfere. He could suddenly hear footsteps approaching in the distance with his enhanced hearing. He was sure that it was two people. He turned to see Oliver in his green costume and the woman that attacked him earlier.

"Because of our history I'm going to give you a chance to explain," Slade said hand already in his holster.

"Slade, this is Tatsu Yamashiro," Oliver decided lead with.

"Maseo's wife?" he said relaxing his grip.

"Maseo is dead," Oliver said mournfully.

"I know and that is why I am here," Slade said walking up to the pair. "Drakon and Wintergreen were hired to kill Maseo. I don't know by who."

"Wintergreen? Did he wear a mask similar to yours?" Tatsu asked.

"Yes, we use to take on a lot of missions together before he betrayed me."

"Then he is the one I will hunt down after I kill Drakon."

"He's already dead," Slade bluntly said. "I killed him the day you had that mission in Mascow when you tried to capture Ivo."

"I apologize," Tatsu suddenly said to Slade. "I was given misleading information."

"No harm done," Slade said. "Now the night is still young and Drakon is still in the city," Slade said putting his mask on.

"Then let's go find him," Oliver replied. "Now I have another reason to kill him."

The three went into the night of Starling to take their vengeance in honor of a friend, brother, and lover.

* * *

"YOU LEAVE NOW," Roulette yelled at Drakon who was packing his bag.

"What do you think I'm doing," he retorted. "You'll have to pay me a whole lot more to stay in this city."

"Not only did you attract the attention of that woman but Deathstroke himself! You have issues that need to be sorted before you take any more jobs."

"Trust me I agree," he said getting annoyed at the woman's rambling.

He walked out of her office which she has all over the city to get out of town. He turned down the hall to see not only the Arrow standing there but also Deathstroke and the woman from earlier. Roulette came around the corner with an instant look of fury.

"How they hell did they find this place?" She demanded to know.

"How should I know," Drakon said dropping his bag. He took a fighting stance ready to fight his way out. He then started hearing a beeping noise coming from his leather jacket. He opened it to see a tracker on him.

"Thank you Arsenal," Oliver said. The three began to approach Drakon and Roulette ready for a fight. "You two get Drakon while I take care of Roulette."

As soon as Oliver finished his sentence they all began to sprint towards each other. Oliver was in front and as soon as he got close to Drakon he used the wall to jump past him as he fell down in front of Roulette who instantly began to attack the hooded vigilante. Drakon was met by Slade and Tatsu who came at him both swords in hand.

Oliver was on the offensive with Roulette who he was ready to finally put down. He landed a hit with his bow across her face then a punch. He then twisted her arm when she tried to go for an attack only to get pushed into the wall. She turned around quickly with a roundhouse kick that Oliver dodged by leaning back.

Drakon was one of the best but right now he was out of his league. Deathstroke was already a challenge but teaming up with this woman was too much even for him. Tatsu came down with her sword that Drakon caught in his between his hands then kicked her away as Slade came in trying to take his head off.

"So why aren't you two trying to kill each other," Drakon asked trying to by some time.

"Turns out you were responsible for the death of someone we both care about," Tatsu explained.

Her and Slade both swung there blades at the same time which he caught both. Blood began to fall from his palms as his two foes yanked there blades from his hands. They together then kicked him in the chest and he knows some ribs broke and it was over as both there blades went through his chest.

"For Maseo," Tatsu and Slade said together.

Oliver has an arrow pointed at Roullete who was on her knees with blood falling out her mouth. Before he could release and finish her off he was suddenly kicked in the back making him fall to the ground. He turned to see a woman in a cat mask wearing a green robe. She picked Roulette up and activated a smoke bomb. By the time it was clear they were already gone.

* * *

"Well we got Drakon," Slade said as the three allies stood on top of a roof.

"Roulette had help," Oliver said. "If this is going to end I need to find who is really behind all of this."

"I wish you luck with that Oliver," Tatsu said. "I'm going to go to Hong Kong and check on Akio."

"You finally got you revenge. Maybe you should stay with Akio for a while"

"Not all of it," she said "Now I need to find who hired Drakon and Wintergreen," she turned to Slade. "It was nice to meet another who cared for Maseo. Best of luck to you Slade," before she leaped off the building Oliver stopped her.

"You're a good mother Tatsu. Don't let this consume you."

"When you have a child of your own Oliver then you will know what its like," she said looking into Oliver's blue eyes. She then jumped off the roof

"I best be getting back to see how my friend is doing," Oliver said.

"I was going to leave town tomorrow evening," Slade said. He pulled out a slip of paper and handing it to Oliver. "Meet me here tomorrow will ya?"

"For what?," Oliver asked. Slade jumped off the roof and when he was out of sight Oliver looked at the paper and shook his head.

* * *

That night Thea Queen was walking home late after work. Yes, she has many drivers and many cars but sometimes you have to take things slow or you can forget what you are working for. As she passed by a bar some fishy watchers began to follow her. Thea noticed this and slowly slid her hand into her purse grabbing her pepper spray. When she felt a hand grab her arm she turned around aiming the pepper spray only for the guy to slap it out her hand. The man pushed Thea up against a wall snatching her purse.

Before it could go further a green hooded figure appeared behind the men and began to engage them. The hooded arrival kicked the firs man across the face and then hit the next with multiple quick punches to his body and face. The last two man ran at the new attacker and were quickly floored by a quick roundhouse kick to their heads.

Thea who was catching her breath watched as the attackers were knocked out on the ground. She approached the still hooded savior to see it was a girl. The girl dropped her hood to reveal a head full of blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. In addition to her green hood she also had black fingerless gloves and black jeans.

"Thank you," Thea said.

"Don't mention it," the girl replied.

"That was amazing! How old are you?" Thea asked.

"Sixteen," she said about to walk away.

"Wait," Thea called to her. "Let me thank you. I know a cool place nearby and it should still be open."

The girl looked hesitant at first but gave in. "Why not?"

They began to walk down the now much safer streets. "What's your name?" Thea asked.

"Artemis."

* * *

The next day Oliver found himself walking with Slade through an empty warehouse both armed and in there alternate personas. Oliver can't believe he agreed to this.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Oliver said.

"Come kid, you can't tell me you're not curious," Slade said.

"We see each other for the first time in five years and the first thing you want to do is see how good I've gotten."

"Come on," Slade said slapping Oliver's shoulder. "It'll be like old times."

"I'm going to have to pay my respects to Maseo when I get the chance," Oliver said thinking about his old friend.

"Let me know when you do," Slade said.

"Let's get this over with," Oliver said as he and Slade began to step away from each other.

"Ready!" Slade called pulling out his sword.

"Ready!" Oliver called back drawing his bow.

* * *

Days later in Hong Kong Tatsu opened the door to her friend's home and walked in wearing her civilian clothes. She had been gone for a while hunting Drakon so she has not seen Akio for some time. She could her the beating of a punching bag coming from the sparring room. She slid the door open to see a little Asian girl with black hair wearing a martial arts robes hitting a dummy with punches and kicks.

"Hello Emiko," Tatsu greeted.

"Tatsu!" the little girl said happily. "How was your trip?"

"It was…eventful to say the least. Where is your mother?"

"Out running errands," she said.

"Is Akio upstairs?"

"Yeah," she said rolling her blue eyes. "He got in trouble at school again."

Tatsu shook her head and proceeded to Akio's room. She opened the door to see thirteen year old Akio sitting on his bed reading a book. He didn't even look up to his mother sit next to him on the bed.

"Hello Akio," she said softly.

He said nothing as he continued to read his book.

"I found one of the men that had a hand in your father murder," she tells him.

He said nothing as he continued to read his book.

"I'll be staying for a while. Why don't you catch me up and what's been happening at school?"

He said nothing as he continued to read his book.

Tatsu to a glimpse at the book and it was _"The Odyssey"_ that Oliver recommended to him. "I saw Oliver," she said hoping to get something out of him.

Nothing.

She got up and walked out the room closing the door behind her. She knew it would take time to reconnect with him. She walked down stairs into the kitchen where there was a Chinese woman cooking. She turned to Tatsu with a smile as she chopped vegetables.

"Mei," Tatsu greeted.

"Tatsu," she greeted back. "I hope you are staying longer this time."

"I am," she said taking a seat at the table. "Akio hates me."

"No he doesn't," Mei quickly said. "And don't ever say that again. Where did your vendetta take you this time?"

"Starling," she answered getting Mei's attention.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

"Yes," she responded.

Mei looked to Emiko who was still hitting the dummy. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Of course not," Tatsu said turning to Emiko as well. "That is for your sister to do," Tatsu turned away from the girl. "She has his eyes."

* * *

In Starling standing on a roof top was Malcolm Merlyn who was wearing a suit. Standing a few feet behind him was Ra's Al Ghul and with him were two League members.

"Al Sa-Her," Ra's said. "It has not been long enough."

"Coming from you that must mean a lot," Malcolm replied.

"Is it you that it behind the uprising in the League?" Ra's demanded to know immediately.

"Of course," he said casually. "The time of the League of Assassin's has long been overdue. It's time for the Shadows to come forth."

"Not in this century," Ra's said signaling his men.

They both fired an arrow each and as soon as they got close to Malcolm he lifted his hand stopping them in midair. Ra's saw as the arrows levitated in the air. Malcolm with a grin thrusted his hand forward sending the arrows hitting the League members in the chest.

"I found another teacher after I left," Malcolm said.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 7: WEDDING BELLS PART 1**

 **A/N: I know! I know! It has been awhile and hopefully I never go on a hiatus like this ever again. I had to get in the ring with life and it was winning. I'm going to do my best to try and fit more writing time into my schedule and reading because there are some stories I've fell on to.**

 **Also how awesome was Legends of Tomorrow! Any excuse to see more Sara Lance/White Canary and Atom is fine by me.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODE 7: WEDDING BELLS PART 1**

Arsenal ran across the roof top after a man in a suit holding a brief case. He jumped down a ledge on to a lower part of the roof where Sin saw a gang of guys waiting for her. She didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of them all and began to engage. She whipped out her fighting sticks and hit the first guy across the face. She blocked a punch and hit the attacker with two strikes to his arm breaking it. He turned quick and back kicked a guy running towards her. She tossed one of her sticks into the head of another goon while hitting a nearby on with the other. She looked to see the man she was chasing approaching the fire escape.

The man in the suit fell into the back ally where he was met by Diggle who had his ski mask on. Diggle punched him across the face making him hit the ground hard. Sin came falling to the ground after dealing with the last goons.

"See," she said. "We can manage fine without the Arrow."

"When it's something this small," Diggle said grabbing the briefcase.

"What do you think was so important that he had to leave in such a rush?" Sin asked.

"With Oliver…there's no telling."

* * *

Oliver stood side by side with Nyssa in a room in Nanda Parbat where in front of them lied the lifeless body of Ra's Al Ghul. He doesn't know how it happened but the fact that it did happen is unbelievable. Ra's always seemed unstoppable and to see him lying deceased was hard to comprehend.

"Who?" Oliver simply said.

"I will tell you but you must promise to trust me," Nyssa said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Oliver said.

"When he was a part of the League his name was Al Sa-Her," she began to explain taking a seat in a chair. "You know him as Malcolm Merlyn."

Oliver's shock was all too seeable on his face as he slowly walked towards Nyssa. "Are you telling me my best friend's father, a man I have known my whole life was a member of the League? And you didn't tell me?"

"He did not leave the League on the best of terms and my father forbade anyone of speaking of him."

"Well we see how well that worked out!" Oliver said with anger.

Nyssa walked over to a bag she had brought and pulled out a box. She handed it to Oliver who just starred at it. "He wanted me to give this you in case he didn't return," she then walked out the room.

Oliver sat down and opened the box that had the League symbol on it. The first thing he saw was a note that he began to read…

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _If you are reading this then I have perished by the hand of Malcolm Merlyn. My time as head of the League has been drawing near for some time as we both know the Lazarus Pit was no longer working for me. I had been in search of a successor for years and thought Maseo would have been an acceptable replacement until I met you who exceeded all my expectations. You are a quick learner of strong will and spirit that I grew to respect more each day. You not only won my favor but the heart of my daughter as well. I know you will make a great leader and a better Ra's than I was. The final test I have for you is to stop Malcolm Merlyn and his uprising. Keep in mind that killing Malcolm will not be enough. He has assembled a mass following and connections within our own ranks. You must prove to all that you are the only worthy Leader and our ways are absolute. When you arrived in Nanda Parbat I gave you the name Al Sah-Him and now I leave proudly giving you the name Ra's Al Ghul._

 _Eternal Respect,_

Oliver read the strange name at the end of the letter. It must be his original name before he became Ra's. He looked inside the box and saw the ring Ra's wore and knew it was now his. He put it on and walked outside to the gathering hall where Nyssa and other League members were standing. Nyssa looked to Oliver and then down to his hand seeing the ring. With a proud smile she turned back to the gathered League members.

"KNEEL BEFORE THE NEW RA'S AL GHUL, HEAD OF THE DEMON, AND LEADER OF THE LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS!" she announced and each present League member fell to one knee to honor their new leader.

Nyssa approached Oliver and stood at his side as he took his seat on the throne.

* * *

Thea walked into her home after another night out with Artemis. She had to admit it was fun getting to know the young teen. She was almost like the little sister she always wanted. She can tell that she is like Oliver in the keeping secrets habit. Thea asked her where she learned to fight and she just said "my father" and left it at that. She walked into the leaving room and turned on the light to be met by a man. He was wearing a trench coat and a hat. He wore a mask that made it look like he had no facial features.

"One of these days you're going to set off my security system," Thea said kicking her shoes off.

"I'll let you know when they invent a security system I can't break into Miss Queen," the man said.

"What do you got for me Question?" she asked sitting on the couch. He went into his trench coat and pulled out a folder handing it to her. "A little light," she said.

"Your brother has been out of town the last few days," he tells her.

"Where did he go?" she asked starting to look through the folder.

"Don't know," Question bluntly said.

"I pay you to know," Thea said dropping the folder.

"I can't know everything unfortunately," he responded looking around the house.

"I thought you were the best?"

"I am," he assured her. "Have I not been giving you useful information on you brother. I am the one who told you he was the Arrow after all."

"I know that," she said.

"I also told you about his team, his hideout, every injury he has suffered, and what he has for breakfast, lunch and dinner," he continued to ramble on.

"I get it," Thea said. "I still need you here keeping an eye on him. I don't know everything and you don't know everything about him either which means we need to keep digging."

"I'll do what you pay me to do Miss Queen," Question said. "Besides Starling is getting more and more interesting."

"Really? Seems less interesting now that crime is at an all-time low."

"I guess it must be the people then. Like you for instance," he explained. "Hiring an assassin to kill captured criminals because I told you they knew Oliver was the Arrow. You even hired one of the best in the business."

"I'll do what I need to do to keep my brother safe," Thea said with conviction standing up. "He may feel he must protect me at all cost because I'm family but that goes for him to."

"Well-spoken Miss Queen," Question said. "Now if you don't mind I must get going. I still have to look into the illuminate plot to enslave us all."

"What is wrong with you?" Thea asked weirded out.

"Well…that is the question after all," he said lifting a window and leaping out.

Thea walked over to the fire place lighting it. She took a final look at the contents in the folder before chunking them in the flames. She hired Question some months back when she realized Oliver was never going to open up to her. She was beyond furious when he told her that her brother was the Arrow out fighting crime taking out criminals. To make sure Oliver was safe she kept Question around to keep her updated. The hardest part was when she knew Oliver was hurt after a fight and couldn't help him. She doesn't know what happened in those five years but she is going to do whatever it takes to keep her brother safe. Whenever Oliver is ready to be open to her she will have her surprise face ready. Until then she will keep him safe from the shadows.

* * *

Oliver walked the halls of the League base and with him was the League's Priestess. No one knew her real name but her family have been serving the League of Assassins and every Ra's since the beginning. They were responsible for medicine, ceremonies, and the many other managing's that involved the League.

"As the New Ra's you know you will have to be here more often," she reminds Oliver.

"I know but until this threat is dealt with I will not be able to stay here," Oliver responded. "I'm trusting you to watch over things until then. I also want you to smoke out anyone who may be part of this rebellion. Find the most loyal among the League and keep them close. Your family is the royal guard so I know I can trust all of you. Everyone else is a suspect."

"I understand. I and my family live to serve the League and Ra's Al Ghul," she said bowing to Oliver.

* * *

Roulette sat at a round table in an undisclosed location along with all the other members of the Undertaking. Sitting with her was Simon Lacroix AKA Komodo, Lawrence Crock AKA Sportsmaster, Jade Nguyen AKA Cheshire, and standing in a corner by herself was Artemis Crock.

"Where is Merlyn?" Roulette suddenly blurted out.

"He's on the way," Lacroix said calmly with his eyes closed.

"Who does he think he is keeping us waiting?" Roulette said smashing her fist on the table

"Your boss," someone said that could only have been Malcolm. They all turned to see him in his suit walking in as if he owned the room…which he did.

"I have some matters I would like to discuss with you," she said getting to her feet. "You left me Grundy and he flipped out. You hired Drakon and now he is dead and the Arrow and friends keep crashing all my operations. How am I supposed to get anything done if-."

Roulette was silenced as she felt a force begin to squeeze her neck. Malcolm had one hand raised and began to raise it higher making her float in midair. The others just watched in silence as Malcolm demonstrated his powers.

"I found you with nothing," he said. "You were struggling to get by after your empire in Metropolis was crushed. You live because I gave you a reason to exist. Do not forget that." He finally released his power over her leaving her to fall to the ground. He took a seat at the table and Roulette rejoined sitting in her chair. "Updates," he said.

"The device should be completed on schedule. I hired a few extra hands just to be sure," Lacroix said.

"Recruitment is going smoothly as well," Sportsmaster chimed in. "I'll be going to Santa Prisca tomorrow."

"And you Artemis?" Malcolm looked to her.

"I have made contact with Thea Queen," she tells him

"Good," Malcolm said. "From this point forward I will have Jade looking out for you Roulette. She will also be handling your information network so we can prevent anymore leaks from getting out." Malcolm stood to leave and a sharp pain hit his side catching everyone's eye.

"Still hurt from the fight with Ra's?" Sportsmaster asked.

"A little," he responded.

"Three on one and he was still a difficult foe," Cheshire said.

Malcolm turned leaving the room fixing his tie. He had expect Ra's to come after him eventually and even with his new powers he would not have been able to stop Ra's alone. Which is why he had Sportsmaster and Cheshire on standby that night. It was still tough but they were able to win in the end. Now the new Ra's is someone that he knows he can handle. Now he just needed to show the people of Starling it was not the safe place they think it was becoming.

* * *

Oliver and Nyssa returned to Starling with a single mission and that was to cripple everything Malcolm was building. He was bringing League members to his side along with the criminal element in Starling. Oliver was the new Ra's but he couldn't just sit in Nanda Parbat waiting. For now he has left the League Priestess to oversee the land in his absence. He and Nyssa have been sitting in his apartment trying to come up with some sort of plan to get Malcolm.

"I wanted to tell you about Malcolm," Nyssa said watching Oliver who thinking of a plan.

"I know," Oliver said not looking to her. "Your father gave an order and you all had to follow it. But things are starting to make more since. Malcolm so happens to show up when this Starling Underground forms. This also reveals who Lacroix is working for and who was on the phone that day I confronted him."

The doorbell suddenly rang catching Oliver a little off guard. He hasn't told anyone he was back in Starling so who could it be. He opened the door to see Sin, Sara, Dinah, Thea, and Felicity.

"Should I even ask?" Oliver said.

"Bachelorette party for Sara," Felicity said who already seemed to have a little to drink already

"We wanted to know if Nyssa was here," Thea said.

"I am," Nyssa said coming into view.

"You look a little down," Thea said looking at the woman.

"Just work stuff," she said.

"Well come on!" Sara said. "You can blow off some steam with us."

"I don't think," she turned to Oliver.

"Go with them," Oliver said. "Take your mind off work."

"Come on," Dinah said grabbing Nyssa.

"You going to Tommy's bachelor party?" Sin asked.

"Later," Oliver said. "I just have some things to take care of."

"Anything you need help with?" she whispered.

"Not tonight," he said. "Go have fun."

"Is everything okay, Oliver?"

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

He closed the door and slowly walked to a corner of his home. He kneeled and lifted a hidden compartment in his floor where he put an extra Arrow suit along with arrows and a quiver.

* * *

The Arrow fired two arrows at incoming thugs that worked for Roulette making them fall to the floor instantly. He was quickly surrounded by other goons at the construction site. One tried to attack Oliver from behind but was kicked in the gut while the rest charged in. He punched one in the face then ducked a kick from another. He smashed his bow into the head then turned quickly pulling out an arrow and sticking it into another's chest. He caught a punch twisting the man's wrist breaking it then kicked him to the ground. Oliver pointed an arrow at the man on the ground.

"Where is Roulette held up?" Oliver demanded to know.

"I don't know," the thug said.

Oliver released the arrow into his chest and moved on to the next conscious man. "Where is Roulette?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know!" the criminal said in fear. "None of us know she has been more discreet lately. I can give you other information."

"Like what?" Oliver said.

Before he could answer a ninja star hit the man right in the forehead killing him. Oliver turned to see the woman in the cat mask and green robes behind him.

"It's so hard to find good help these days," she said shaking her head.

"You," Oliver said. "You're working for Roulette."

"I work WITH Roulette I work FOR someone else," she said.

"Merlyn?" Oliver questioned.

"Well, someone has been playing detective," she responded.

"You're going to tell me everything I want to know," Oliver said pulling out an arrow.

"You'll have to catch me first Robin Hood," she abruptly took off running towards the unfinished building in the construction site with Oliver following close behind her.

* * *

In a private suite the ladies were having a night to themselves as Sara Lance soon to be Sara Merlyn was celebrating with her best friends. Dinah was on the bed with half her body hanging off. Sara was spinning in a chair with a bottle in her hand. Nyssa was dancing to the music playing who also had a bottle in her hand. Felicity and Sin were sitting at the table playing a drinking game and Felicity was losing.

"I told you I don't get drunk," Sin said taking another shot down.

"Bull!" Felicity said. "I see I'm wearing you down."

"Has anyone seen Thea?" Sin suddenly asked.

"I think she's under the bed," Dinah said looking. "Yeah and she knocked out."

"Felicity I'm ending this before you drink yourself into a hospital bed," Sin said getting up.

"So you admit defeat," she said. Sin grabbed the bottle and chugged the whole thing down and then slammed it on the table in front of Felicity's face. "Okay you win."

"How do you not get drunk?" Sara asked still spinning in the chair.

"Don't know just never have," she said sitting on the couch.

"Well that is a blessing," Nyssa said sitting next to her. "You won't have are hangovers tomorrow."

"I'm also going to remember all this," she said looking at her crazy friends.

"Whatever?" Dinah said dragging herself off the bed. "Felicity let's play your game."

Felicity walked over with a hat that was filled with tiny slips of paper. "Alright it is simple," she began. "We draw and answer the question."

"An easy challenge," Nyssa said drawing first. "Your first time?" she said thinking "Oliver."

"Oliver," Dinah said.

"Oliver," Sara said after.

"Wow," Sin said. "This got awkward really quickly."

"Who are you telling," Thea said crawling from underneath the bed and drunkenly walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, the person who drew was only supposed to answer," Felicity clarified.

"Well we answered already so you guys say it to," Sara said.

"College boyfriend," Felicity said waving it off.

"What about you?" Nyssa said to Sin.

"Roy," Sin said casually. She didn't expect the reaction she got because Dinah dropped her bottle causing it to shatter and Felicity had her mouth opened.

"All that denial about there being nothing between you two," Felicity said.

"There isn't anything between us it was years ago. He probably doesn't even remember "

"You are a liar," Sara said before passing out.

Sin looked around to see everyone else was sleep as well. She looked into the bathroom to see Thea was sleep in the bathtub. She walked to the front door opening it. "Congrats Sara," she said turning the lights off.

* * *

Tommy and Diggle sat in Tommy's home alone watching TV. They were going to have a night out with Oliver but he had not shown up yet. It was safe to say it was pretty awkward with just the two of them because they didn't exactly know each other to well.

"Another beer," Tommy offered.

"No thanks," Diggle responded respectively.

"Screw Oliver," Tommy said getting up. "Me and you are going to hit the town."

"I'm going to regret this," Diggle said following the groom out the door.

* * *

Oliver was still in pursuit of the cat masked woman who was quick, flexible, and had agility like he has never seen before. He has been chasing her all over Starling and has not been able to get close enough to her. He can't even land a shot with his bow because of her skills. She has had some serious training. They came to a stop on a roof where she was hanging off a pole.

"You're fast I'll give you that," she said.

"I know your trying to keep me busy the question is why?" Oliver said.

"I was told to that's why," she said.

"I mean, what are you trying to keep my attention from?"

"I guess you will find out soon enough," she said.

"Yeah I will because I'm going to hear it from you Cat," he said taking aim at the woman.

"It's Cheshire and you still have to catch me," she said playfully before jumping off from the pole.

* * *

On the outskirts of Starling Malcolm stood surrounded by his loyal League of Shadows members. He was wearing the League armor as well waiting for his delivery. In the distance he could see a truck approaching so he put his hood and mask on to conceal his face. The truck came to a stop and out came to men dressed as guards.

"How did it go?" Malcolm demanded to know.

"Smoothly," the guard responded. "They should not know they are missing until morning."

"Good that gives us plenty of time," Malcolm said as walked to the back of the truck.

They opened the back and out came several Iron Heights inmates wearing prison orange. The last to step out wearing his new hearing aids former Starling kingpin himself Danny Brickwell.

"Mister Brickwell," Malcolm greeted. "How would you and your men like a chance to get even?"

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 8: WEDDING BELLS PART 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8: WEDDING BELLS PART 2**

Brickwell was with his men in a building his mysterious benefactor gave them. He had no problem accepting the proposal since he has been wanting to get even for months now. Whoever broke him and his men out of prison made it clear that he won't get another shot at the Arrow and friends but he will get a chance to get back the city itself.

"Boss, we found him," one of Brickwell's thugs said walking in with Murmur behind him.

"Murmur," Brickwell greeted. "Glad you stayed local, even if you have been laying low." Murmur gave a questioning look that Brickwell recognized from there time in prison together. "We have been given a chance to get back at those who wronged us on one condition. Afterwards we have to leave the city." He could see the look on Murmur's face saying he was interested. "Good, then here is the plan."

* * *

Cheshire turned to see the Arrow was still in pursuit and she had to admit she expected him to tire out by now. She knows by now Merlyn broke Brickwell out of jail along with his thugs so the plan should be happening soon. She came to a sudden stop when a black arrow landed right in front of her. She looked to see the Arrow's partner land right in front of her with another arrow already pointed at her. Oliver could see Sin had cornered her and took an arrow out himself ready to fire.

"Looks like you caught me," Cheshire said hands raised.

"Good thing I decided to suit up tonight," Sin said keeping a close eye on the foe.

"Your going to regret it," Cheshire responded.

Sin heard someone behind her and moved out the way to see a girl wearing a green mask and hood with a bow in her hand. She had a full quiver on her back that also had a sword.

"Who are you supposed to be? Arrow light," Sin quipped.

"You handle her and I'll deal with big boy," Cheshire said turning to Oliver pulling out her sai blades.

Oliver released the arrow that Cheshire dodged and began thrusting her blades at him. He swayed side to side trying to dodge the blades as best he could. He blocked a few strikes with his bow before sending a spinning kick at her that she flipped out the way of.

Sin was engaged with the new girl and she was impressed with her skills especially since she seemed at least five years younger than Sin. Sin blocked a bow strike from the girl then tried to hit her back but missed as the girl twirled out the way sending a punch right into Sin's face. Artemis then wrapped her leg around Sin's bow taking it out her hand then aimed an arrow at her firing it. Sin saw the arrow heading for and had a flashback to when Drakon caught all of her arrows. She raised her hand catching the projectile before it could hit her. Artemis unfazed fire many more back to back at her opponent. Sin began to catch everyone as she moved closer and closer to Artemis. Artemis fired her last arrow but this time Sin fell to her knees sliding across the floor dodging it. She pulled out her gun and fired a rubber bullet right into Artemis's head knocking her out.

Oliver hit Cheshire with a right hook followed by a knee to the stomach and then an attack with his bow. She turned to see her sister on the ground knocked out. She went into her sleeve pulling out a smoke grenade but she was not quick enough as Oliver fired an arrow hitting it out her hand. Oliver failed to see the flash grenade fall out her other hand as it blinded him and Sin. By the time the light faded away both of them were gone.

"What was there deal? Sin said rubbing her eyes.

"We may have more problems," Oliver said. "She was trying to keep me distracted from something?

"What?" Sin said.

"I don't know," Oliver admitted. He didn't know what time it was but this was the latest he has stayed out as the Arrow thanks to Cheshire's wild goose chase.

* * *

Quintin Lance was about to call it a night after a long day at work. He has been captain for a few months now and although he misses the field he knows he couldn't do it forever. Tomorrow was going to be a special day for him because his daughter was getting married. He will be the first to admit he had his doubts about her and Tommy but the guy has really turned over a new leaf. Just before he could exit his office the phone rang. Part of him wanted to ignore it but another part knows that it could be something important to.

"Captain Lance," he answered. "What about Brickwell?" He just so happened to look up from the phone to see Danny Brickwell walk into the precinct with other man one he recognized as Murmur all holding machine guns. "GET DOWN!" he shouted too late as all of them opened fire into the group of officers. Lance dived behind his desk as bullets crashed through his office's walls and windows. Some of the officers tried to fire off shots but the force of their attackers was too great. McKenna Hall was able to hit one guy before she was hit. Lance who was still taking cover wanted to jump out and open fire but the bullets didn't stop.

By the time it did the criminals were gone and a large majority of its officers were dead. He will learn soon that this attack happened at a number of other precincts in Starling.

* * *

Quintin sat on the edge of an ambulance as the place was surrounded by paramedics and what little officers that weren't just gunned down. It was so unexpected and happened at the same time no saw it coming till it was too late. Quintin's heart pained every time he saw a stretcher go by. His best officer McKenna was hit but was expected to recover which couldn't be said about most of the others. He looked up to see Sara coming along with Dinah. Both looked like a total mess and he could probably guess why.

"What happened?" Sara quickly asked.

"Brickwell and some of his goons broke out of prison," he began to explain. "That attacked police stations all over the city killing who knows how man cops."

"Jesus Christ, why do these guys always get out?" Dinah said.

"What happened?" someone suddenly yelled. They turned to see Tommy and Diggle approaching. "Are you okay Lance?"

"We heard about an attack but I didn't know it was this bad," Diggle said.

"How many were hurt?" Tommy asked.

Sara, Dinah, and Quintin just starred confusingly at the pair.

"What?" Tommy said starring back.

"What did you two do tonight?" Sara asked.

Tommy and Diggle had different colors of paints and glitter all over there face and clothes.

"Long story," Tommy said trying to wave it off.

"Well are old friend Brickwell is back and just turned this night to hell," Quintin said.

"Is that guy ever not going to be a thorn in this city's side," Diggle said.

"Jesus, maybe it would be best to put off the wedding," Tommy said.

"No, absolutely not," Quintin said surprising everyone. "We aren't about to put off the most important day of my daughter's life because some nut decided to get some sort of petty revenge."

"Are you sure? You're going to have a lot of work to do," Sara said.

"It can get done after the wedding and there isn't much I can do with no leads," Quintin said.

"If you are sure," Sara said.

"Let's all get home," Quintin said. "It's really late and you have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

It was early the next morning and Oliver sat alone in his loft. He heard about Brickwell and took a wild guess that this is what Cheshire was distracting him from. He still has not went to sleep and really he couldn't with all that was going on. Ra's gone and taking up the name himself, Merlyn being behind everything, and now Brickwell who may already be out of the city. He heard the door open and footsteps approach to see Nyssa.

"Long night?" she asked.

"To long," he responded not looking up.

"I just heard about Brickwell," she said taking a seat across from him. "Malcolm is trying to raise havoc and turn the city back into the hellhole it was before you returned."

"With all the cops he just killed he is doing a fine job."

"What are you going to do next?" Nyssa asked.

"I have a good idea," Oliver said standing.

"Where are you going?" Nyssa asked following him to the door.

"To have a little talk with Merlyn."

* * *

Roy and Yolanda sat at a bar with their other classmates who all met up that morning after word got out about what happened. Some of them had family in the police force and others friends. Roy didn't know anyone too personally in the force but he wanted to show his support since this was his future in the city.

"Thinking about changing career paths?" Yolanda asked.

"More like changing cities," Roy said looking around the room at the down faces.

"When things start to look up people like Brickwell have to show up and remind us what the worlds really like."

"I hope he gets what he deserves," Roy said.

"That anyway to talk about your old friend Harper," said a fellow classmate.

"Back off Adams," Yolanda said.

"You need your girlfriend to fight your battle Harper. Everyone knows you use to run with Brickwell. You probably knew this was going to happen."

Roy calmly got up from his seat and tried to walk past his classmate but Adams grabbed Roy by the arm. Which was a mistake because before anybody could stop him Roy sent a hard left hook to his face. A few others got up and charged at Roy. He raised his arm stopping a punch then hit back with a strike to the man's face. One grabbed him from behind putting him in a full nelson while another sent a few punches to his stomach. Roy shot out a kick making the guy fall back over a table then broke out of the hold and flipped over. He turned to land another punch at an approaching classmate then turned again hearing somebody come from behind him but was to slow as he was hit falling to the ground. He looked up to see it was Yolanda was the one that hit him.

"This is not the time for us to be fighting each other!" she shouted. "If we can't work together then this city is beyond saving. All of you wonder why people look to the vigilantes to save them! We are cops not thugs who pick fights when they are a little mad."

"Well spoken," someone said that they all recognized was there teacher Barnes. He walked in looking each student in the eye before stopping in the middle of the room. "A lot of good men and women died last night and the only way we can honor them is by doing what's right," he walked over to Adams who had blood coming from his mouth. "Adams I know that your uncle was killed last night but blaming just anybody makes us no better than the scum who seek to break the law. We have to be better than them and sometimes that means waiting till we find the son of a bitch." He walked to the bar and got a round of shots for everyone. "To the men and women of the SCPD."

They all shot down the liquor and began to talk as the tension in the room went down.

"You got a mean hook," Roy said to Yolanda.

"Someone had to stop you," she said. "I train with you more than anybody. I was doing these guys a favor."

Roy took a moment to just look at the woman before coming to a realization. "What are your plans later?"

* * *

Brickwell was packing the little things he had and was about to leave starling for good. He had a deal with whoever that man was and he is going to keep it because he had no reason to stay in the city. He left his mark and now he was done. Murmur walked up and gave him a nod.

"Alright let's get the hell out this place?" The two began to walk to their trucks with the rest of their men that were going with them. Some were staying in Starling for their own reasons but Brickwell would find more. "Not going to lie I wish I could get a chance at the Arrow one last time or at least one of his little friends." Murmur went into his pocket and handed Brickwell a paper. He read over it then looked to Murmur. "I guess we can make one stop before we leave."

* * *

Oliver knocked on a door really hard. The hall he was in was full of luxury which didn't surprise him considering the man's taste. The door opened and Malcolm Merlyn stood there with a carefree look on his face.

"I guess I saw this visit coming," he said. "Come in Oliver or do you go by Ra's now." Oliver walked into the hotel room and stood firm glaring at Malcolm. "Are you trying to kill me with your looks?"

"Why?" is all Oliver could say.

"Because this city and world need a reset," Malcolm began. "I was shown the true nature of this world when my wife…Tommy's mother was taken from me. That is when I went to the League and found new meaning for my life." Malcolm moved over to a table pouring him elf a drink. "But as much as I respected Ra's I saw that he was not willing to go far enough."

"So you broke criminals out of jail to kill dozens of innocent people," Oliver said.

"We both know that most of those cops have been playing both sides of the law till you showed up into the city," Malcolm responded taking a sip from his glass. "Besides you got to start somewhere."

"You will not get away with this Merlyn. I will stop you and your group."

"Are war will wage Oliver but let's wait till after my sons special day. I will hate to see the look on his face at his own wedding if he were to learn of your death…again."

"I think you should be more concerned how he is going to feel when he loses another parent."

"Well then, see you after the wedding."

* * *

"You look amazing," Dinah said to Sara who was wearing her wedding dress. "I will admit you look good in white."

"Told you I would," Sara said. They were in the dressing room and with them were Sin, Thea, and Felicity her bridesmaids.

"I just want you to know this dress is coming off when the ceremony is over," Sin said moving uncomfortably in it.

"I like it," Felicity said.

"You would," Sin said. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes," Dinah said looking at her sister. "You came a long way from that party girl."

"You mean the one that slept with your boyfriend…I don't miss her."

"Neither do I…I don't miss the old me either."

"Not surprised, she was kind of a bitch."

"Agreed," Dinah said as they all burst out laughing.

* * *

"He's not going to be late," Diggle said to Tommy who was waiting at the alter with his groomsman. Diggle wasn't one he was just there to calm Tommy down who was getting more and more nervous.

"If he is late I'm going to kill him," Tommy said. "I think we had some good fun last night how about being my best man."

"That won't be necessary," Oliver said appearing from behind.

"Where the hell were you?" Tommy asked.

"Had to make a few stops," Oliver said.

On cue the music kicked on and everybody stood up. The doors opened and Sara with her arm locked with her father began to walk down the aisle. Dinah was behind her followed by Sin, Thea, and then Felicity and behind her were some of Sara's coworkers. Sin looked into the crowd and saw Isaac sporting a nice suit. She had a plus one so she had to invite somebody she will be able to talk to besides Roy who was invited already. He brought his classmate Yolanda and had a feeling there was something growing between.

The finally finished the walk and took their places across from each other as Sara Lance and Tommy Merlyn became Mister and Misses Merlyn. Oliver looked into the crowd and saw Malcolm in the front row. Their eyes met as they knew that come tomorrow it would be war.

"The couple has written their own vows," the priest said.

"Sara, we have known each other ever since we were kids," Tommy said. "Not once out of that time did I think we would be where we are today. Then again I wasn't the brightest individual." This guy chuckles from the crows. "From this day fourth I want you to be happy because that is what will make me happy. No matter how tough things get or how hard I want you to know that I will always be with you."

A tear fell down from Sara's eye, Tommy nothing made me happier then when we started dating. I wish it didn't take a life and death situation to show me what is important in life. From this day forward I will be by your side till the end because I love you."

"Do you Thomas Merlyn take Sara Lance to be your wife?"

"I do," he said.

"Do you Sara Lance-,"

"I do," she interrupted.

"Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride…which you're already doing," he finished watching the newlyweds lock lips.

* * *

The rest of the evening followed with dancing and music with smiles all around. Quintin left early to handle the Brickwell situation. Everyone else even Oliver and Nyssa were trying to enjoy themselves as there new enemy sat in the corner.

"I wish you would have killed him," Nyssa said as her and Oliver slowed dance across the floor.

"In time," Oliver said. "Like you father said in his letter. It will not be enough to just kill him. I have to prove that I am worthy and the League of Assassins are absolute."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Nyssa said. "Ra's…it feels weird."

"I know," he responded. "And call me Oliver when we are not around other League members." Oliver looked up and watched Sara and Tommy dance with each other holding one another close.

"You really got out of that dress quick," Isaac said to Sin who was now wearing her usual black leather jacket.

"I hate those things," she said.

"Thanks for inviting me. I'm having a good time," he said to her. "Speaking of inviting," he said going into his coat pulling out a ticket.

Sin grabbed it reading it, "You got the title fight!"

"I did," he responded with a smile. "I'm going to Gotham in a few days and wanted you there."

"A few days huh?" she said. "Think we'll make it till then."

Isaac grabbed Sin's hand, "I think we got good chances," leaning in to kiss her.

Malcolm stood off to the side watching the festivities. He was happy for his son and was going to be happier when he gives the bride and groom tickets to leave the country so they won't be here when he levels the entire city. He took a glance out the window while drinking his wine. He noticed a few cars pull up and figured they must be late arrivals until he saw who was getting out of the car. He saw Brickwell and Murmur with some of the other inmates aiming guns at the building.

"GET DOWN!" Merlyn shouted too late.

A hell storm of bullets came tearing through the building as many jumped to the ground some did not and were hit. Oliver was able to push Nyssa behind a table as bullets flew by their head. Diggle pushed Felicity to the ground and covered her with his own body. Many were trying to run and others trying to find cover.

Outside Brickwell and his men stopped firing into the building. As he took a moment to look over his work. "Sara Lance, I apologize you were the only personal vengeance I could receive." Mumur looked to Brickwell with his head sideways. "You're right I'm not sorry." They all then got into their cars and left the scene.

Back inside the place was a disaster as many party guest lied in the floor covered in blood. Most were dead or on the verge of it. Oliver stood up from behind the table he and Nyssa were at and surveyed the scene.

"Call 911," he said to Nyssa as she gave him a nod.

He walked around first checking on Thea who was not hit but had blood splattered all over her dress. She trembled as Oliver helped her off the floor. He noticed Sin and Isaac were okay and were helping people up as well. He looked over to Diggle who had his back against the wall with Felicity next to him.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked walking up to them.

"I think John was hit," Felicity said holding his side.

"I'm fine the bullet just grazed me," he said.

"TOMMY," they all heard Sara scream she was kneeled down at his bloody body and it seemed he was hit more than once. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE," she screamed at no one in particular.

"One is on the way just keep pressure on his wounds," Oliver said running over to his friend.

Malcolm stood at the window watching his son bleed out in front of him. He looked back outside to where Brickwell had been and knew exactly what was going to happen next.

* * *

The ambulance took Tommy and several others to the nearest hospital. Everyone was in the lobby waiting to hear from the doctor. Quintin checked in but left shortly after ready to take an army to Brickwell. Sara was being comforted by Dinah and the others. Oliver was hoping the doctors could keep Tommy alive because he already has someone coming from Nanda Parbat with a vile of Lazarus water.

"This only could have been Brickwell," Diggle said.

"When things settle down I need to talk to everyone," Oliver said.

"About what?"

"About the man who is behind all of this," Oliver responded.

Their heads shot up as the surgeon working on Tommy came out. Sara quickly approached him to get an answer. No one heard what he said but it was obvious as Sara fell to her knees and cried louder than before. A man approached Oliver handing him a vile. Oliver just handed it back.

"To late," Oliver said.

* * *

Brickwell's eyes opened as he found himself tied to a chair and bleeding. He doesn't remember what happened but he is sure his car crashed.

"You're awake."

Brickwell looked to the other side of the room and saw the man that broke him out sitting in a chair.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"I told you after the police attack to leave town," Malcolm said.

"I had something to take care of," he replied cockily.

"I know," Malcolm said taking off his mask. "I was there."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Malcolm Merlyn, the father of the groom whose wedding you just shot up."

"Look I didn't know! This is why you don't do business behind a mask."

"No this is why you do what you are told. I told you to leave Starling," Malcolm walked up to a light switch. "You killed my son and I was wondering what punishment I could give you that would be enough." He turned the light on revealing that Murmur along with all of the other men who were with Brickwell had been tortured and killed in different ways. "I took the liberty of practicing on your men."

"Jesus Christ," Brickwell said horrified trying not to throw up.

"So where should we start?"

Oliver took a seat away from everyone trying to wrap his head around everything. So much has happened he has not had enough time to process everything. He found himself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep as the hospital faded away. His eyes shot open moments later and he was now on a plane. he bolted up frantic as to what happened before locking eyes with an old face. A blond man sitting in a seat with drink in hand. he was wearing a white dress shirt with a trench coat in the seat next to him.

"You're finally awake mate," he said with his British accent. "Hope you don't mind I kidnapped you. I needed a moment of you time."

"John Constantine," Oliver said.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 9: SIDE OF THE ANGELS**

 **A/N: Just thought i'll say thanks to all you guys and girls who read and review my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPISDOE 9: SIDE OF THE ANGELS**

Oliver just looked at Constantine stunned that the exorcist just kidnapped him at such a bad time. In terms of timing this had to be the worst possible time. Constantine stood up approaching Oliver.

"Look mate I know this may have come out of nowhere but I really need your help," he finished.

Oliver to no surprise to Constantine punched the old friend in the face sending him to the floor. "You better have a damn good reason."

"I saw that one coming," he said wiping the blood from his lip. He got up sitting back down in the airplane seat pouring himself another glass to drink. "I do have a good reason and you should know that I wouldn't have done this without a good reason."

"And what is you reason?" Oliver asked.

"It seems are business in Mexico isn't done," Constantine said.

Oliver folded his arms taking a deep breath, "What are you talking about?"

"He's saying that the past has literally come back to haunt us," a female voice suddenly said.

Oliver turned around seeing another old face. It was a woman around his age of Hispanic origin. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans with a knife strapped to her hip.

"Oliver, you remember Catalina Flores. She just so happens to be are pilot for this evening."

"Catalina," Oliver repeated.

"What he is saying is true Oliver," Catalina said approaching. "Are fight in Mexico isn't finished."

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

Oliver has been with the League for little over a year now and he has adjusted well to the life of an assassin. Even Nyssa has started to acknowledge him an on some cases even be nice. He has carried a few missions while here. Some were simple infiltrate and take out a target while some were big like the Vlatava civil war he and Al-Owal had a hand in. Right now he was walking towards the throne room of Ra's Al Ghul. He suspects he will be given another assignment since it has been some time since his last mission. He entered the room instantly seeing Ra's sitting at his chair with Nyssa at his side. Oliver fell to one knee and waited.

"Al Sah-Him," Ra's said. "I have called you because I must ask for you to take on a mission of upmost importance."

"Whatever the League requires," Oliver said keeping his head down.

"Rise," Ra's said and Oliver did so. "You may come out now," Ra's said. On cue a young Hispanic woman with long black hair came out wearing a tattered and torn jacket with dirty jeans. "As you can see she has traveled a long way to ask for are help."

"I need your help saving my people," she said to Oliver. "My name is Catalina Flores."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Sara stood blankly starring out the hospital window not speaking a word since she heard the news that her brief husband Tommy Merlyn was dead after being gunned down at their wedding. Everyone tried talking to her but she didn't know what to say or do.

"I still can't find Oliver," Nyssa said entering the hospital lobby.

"Where could he have gone?" Felicity asked.

"Don't know," Dinah said crossing her arms. "Diggle and Sin have found nothing either."

"What's with him and disappearing randomly?" Dinah said.

"If I had to guess he is out trying to put Brickwell in the ground for good," Felicity said speaking what everybody was thinking.

"I hope he does," Sara suddenly said. "If he doesn't…I will."

Brickwell sat in the same chair he has been in for hours. He lost since of time a long time ago after the numerous ordeals Malcolm Merlyn was putting him through. He couldn't even begin to explain what was happening him. All he knows is Malcolm is doing his best to keep him alive as long as possible. He looked around the room not sure where his torturer went off too. He struggled to rip his binds and they actually came off. He bolted across the room looking for an exit which was hard in the dark till he finally found a door and opened it.

Brickwell sat in the same chair he has been in for hours. He lost since of time a long time ago after the numerous ordeals Malcolm Merlyn was putting him through. He couldn't even begin to explain what was happening him. All he knows is Malcolm is doing his best to keep him alive as long as possible. He looked around the room not sure where his torturer went off too. He struggled to rip his binds and they actually came off. He bolted across the room looking for an exit which was hard in the dark till he finally found a door and opened it.

Brickwell sat in the same chair he has been in for hours. He lost since of time a long time ago after the numerous ordeals Malcolm Merlyn was putting him through. He couldn't even begin to explain what was happening him. All he knows is Malcolm is doing his best to keep him alive as long as possible. He looked around the room not sure where his torturer went off too. He struggled to rip his binds and they actually came off. He bolted across the room looking for an exit which was hard in the dark till he finally found a door and opened.

Malcolm Merlyn sat in a chair across from Brickwell as he watched the man get up run around the room and sit back down over and over again. Physical pain was a good method but anybody could endure that till they die. Attacking the mind could break anybody no matter how strong they were. He sat in the chair for several more minutes till he heard the actual door open and Lacroix came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Brickwell running around like a scarred little kid and then run back sitting in the chair and then did it all over again.

"You really did a number on him," Lacroix said.

"Why don't I feel I've done enough," Malcolm said continuing to watch the thug run around.

"I understand what you are going through but it's time to get back to work," he said to his longtime friend.

"I guess you're right," Malcolm said getting up and walking towards Brickwell who came running at him frantically. Malcolm pulled out his sword and pushed it into Brickwell's chest killing the man.

Lacroix walked back upstairs leaving Malcolm to his thoughts as he now more than ever was dedicated to change the world.

* * *

Oliver sat with John while Catalina continued to pilot the plane towards their destination. Oliver remembers Mexico like it was yesterday so if what happened then is returning then it's probably a good idea to handle it now instead of later.

"So catch me up," Oliver said.

"Long story short," Constantine started pulling out some photos. "The Skeletons are back."

"How is that possible? We broke there spell and killed there leader," Oliver said looking at the pictures. The Skeletons were soldiers that wore skull like mask and all red suit. They also just so happened to be undead.

"It seems that someone has been collecting old artifacts of ancient animals. I don't know who is using the Skeletons but I feel there endgame is resurrecting there former leader."

"If that is there endgame then we have to stop them," Oliver said. "I still get nightmares about what happened."

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

Oliver drove a jeep through the open road leading to the Mexican border. In the passenger seat was the woman Catalina that had come and asked for the League's help. Oliver was still running her story through his head. She said that her town was being controlled by a maniac named Jefe who has made a contract with the god of death. Now he controls undead soldiers people call Skeletons and they have been in control ever since. Soon the Day of the Dead was coming and he will be able to extend his contract with the god of the dead and keep his powers.

"This is insane," Oliver said.

"I'm surprised you believe me," Catalina said.

"A few years ago I wouldn't have but being in the League you see a lot of crazy things."

"How long have you been with them?" she asked.

"Little over a year?"

"Helped a lot of people?"

"I like to think so," he said looking to the road seeing the border. "Looks like we're here."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"We're finally here," Constantine said as he got his feet on the ground. He dropped his bags and pulled out a cigarette lighting it.

"Those things will be the death of you," Catalina said.

"I've faced forces you could barely comprehend luv and I can assure you that my death is not going to be by these things."

"Where are we?" Oliver asked coming out the plane next.

"The landing strip the town built so we could start getting deliveries," Catalina informed. "When we go into town you're going to see that a lot has changed since your last visit.

She was right because as they walked through the town Oliver could see the major differences. When he first came here the town was depressing with few people walking outside. Now it was full of life with kids playing in the streets and shops opened. The buildings have been restored along with the roads.

"This place really has gotten better since the last time I was here," Oliver said.

"Well that's enough of that," Constantine said. "We need to start looking for the Skeletons hideout and find out who is behind their return."

* * *

In Starling the situation hasn't changed much but Sin got tired of sitting around and she got tired of looking for Oliver. Whatever he is doing he is helping someone so Sin is going to do what Oliver would do in her shoes. Put the mask on and go kick some bad guy butt.

She was dressed in her Arsenal suit currently engaged with some losers that were trying to rob a jewelry store. She easily dodged a punch and then hit the guy with a sharp kick to his gut sending him over a table. The next guy pulled out a knife and came at Sin only to get it shot out his hand by an arrow and then get hit in the leg by another one. Sin looked to the next guy who was practically shaking.

"You going to surrender or just stand there?" Sin said approaching.

"I give up," he said.

"Good," she replied punching him in the face.

* * *

Sin sat on a roof with her legs hanging off and her mask and hood down. She had been at it for about two hours and decided to take a load off. She really felt bad for Sara and everyone else. It was times like this that made her question even talking to Isaac. He had so much going for him with his boxing career what if some nut finds out who Sin is and then suddenly decides to get back at her through him or Roy.

"A lot on your mind."

Sin turned to see Nyssa standing behind her fully dressed in her black and red League gear. "I guess," she replied. "What are you up to?"

"I think I'm in the same boat as you and got tired of looking for Oliver. I was running around the city and found some punks robbing a jewelry store," she tells Sin as she sits next to her.

"Me too," Sin said. "The cops take a hit and the first thing that comes to their minds is trying to make a quick buck."

"That's why there called scum," Nyssa said with disgust. Nyssa then looked over to Sin, "I see what Oliver sees in you."

"What do you mean?"

"When he first told me about you he said there was something unique about you. I can see he was right."

"Okay enough talking," Sin said getting up feeling embarrassed. "The night is young and I know there are still punks out there."

"You lead," Nyssa said.

"Welcome to Team Arrow," Sin said.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

Nyssa stood firm in the middle of the training room as three League members circled her. They suddenly all charged her sending attacks her way. She ducked and dodged as she tried to keep up. She grabbed one of the League member's punches and kicked him in the chest then quickly turned to deflect a number of punches before hitting him across the face. The last one sent a kick at her which she caught then kicked his other leg from under him the kneed him in the face as he fell down. She turned around to see her father who was not wearing his usual robe.

"Come for a little exercise?" Nyssa greeted her father.

"Even I must sharpen my skills from time to time," he said approaching his daughter. "Leave us," he commanded the others

The father and daughter waited for the hall room to empty before each took a stance. Nyssa charged in first throwing quick jab followed by a kick the Ra's ducked under then pushed Nyssa to the ground. She rose up with a series of kicks that Ra's blocked with one hand. Nyssa tried to sweep her father's feet from under him but moved catching Nyssa's next punch and flipping her onto her back.

"This is unfair," Nyssa said getting up. "Hundreds of years of combat experience."

"You will get there over time," Ra's assured her. "What do you think of Al Sah-Him?"

Nyssa was slightly put off by the question, "He has improved much since he first came here. He is a quick learner and has mastered some of our methods faster than most and everyone agrees he is the best shot with an arrow aside from yourself of course. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to hear your opinion of him," Ra's said walking out the room.

* * *

Oliver followed Catalina through her town which looked really worn down and depressing. There were few people out and the stores that were open had few selections. He has seen his fair share of poor places from not only his time in the League but with the Suicide Squad as well. He hated to admit it but Catalina's home was one of the worse.

"So how do you want to go about this?" Oliver asked her walking by an elderly man he hopes was sleeping in the middle of the road.

"I got information that tells me Jefe's gang hangout at an old cemetery. We go in and get more information out of them."

"Didn't you tell me his men were a bunch of undead zombies?"

"Those are his mindless soldiers," Catalina said stopping at a building. "He still has men that follow him because he promises to give his followers power."

Oliver followed Catalina into the building and saw that it must have been a bar at some point. There were tall tables and stools with a lot of old liquor bottles on a shelf.

"Your place?" Oliver asked following her upstairs.

"Yes," she answered. "Haven't been open for some time though." Catalina walked into a room, "I'll be out in a minute," she closed the door leaving Oliver in the hallway.

"You know maybe it will be best if I go alone," Oliver said. "If it's as dangerous as you say it is maybe you should wait here." The door opened and Oliver's eyes shot wide open. "Or not."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver and Constantine sat in Catalina's Bar/Home as they waited for her. John went straight for a drink as Oliver watched him.

"So Queen," Constantine said. "What is like to be a hero?"

"I'm no hero John," Oliver responded. "Just a man trying to make his city a better place."

"That's what they all say," John said. "How's the League doing with Ra's being dead and all."

Oliver's head shot to John who just gave him a smug look. "How did you know about that?"

"A man like Ra's Al Ghul doesn't die without it making a little noise in the underworld," he said. "Who's the new Leader?"

"Me," Oliver stated plainly.

"Guess I could have guessed that one," Constantine said. "I know I may have grabbed you at a bad time."

"What gave it away? The fact that I was in a hospital when you did it," he replied.

"Someone close to you get hurt?"

"My best friend Tommy was gunned down at his own wedding," Oliver said not really wanting to talk about.

"Christ…sorry to hear that mate," he said. "Who did it?"

"A dead man," Oliver said not thinking of Brickwell but Malcolm Merlyn.

"You boys ready," Catalina said coming down from the stairs.

"Looks as good on you as remember," Constantine said.

Catalina was wearing an all brown suit that had armor fitting perfectly to her body. She was wearing a mask covering her eyes and on her chest was a black spider.

"The Tarantula is back in business," she said.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

"They call me the Tarantula," Catalina said standing before Oliver. "I've been trying to fight Jefe and his dark power alone for too long but now with your help we can finally end this."

"Just be careful out there," Oliver said.

"I will," she promised. "Now you suit up to because we got a long night ahead of us."

She was right as Oliver mentally prepared himself looking in the mirror in the bathroom. He opened the bag he brought that held his League of Assassin armor in it and suited.

* * *

Moments later Oliver and Catalina or Al Sah-Him and Tarantula made their way to the cemetery under the moonlight. As they approached they could see a light probably coming from a fire at their destination. Oliver signaled to the trees getting a nod from Catalina as they both jumped into them looking down at the scene. They could see a few of Jefe's thugs around a fire but they also saw a man tied up lying on the ground.

"Who is that?" Oliver whispered to Catalina.

"No idea," she said.

They both looked back and watched as one of the thugs walked up to the tied up man. He lifted him up putting him close to the fire.

"Who are you and who do you work?"

The blonde man with a smirk just lazily looked back. "The name is John Constantine and I've come to spread the good news." Constantine was punched in the face by the thug making him hit the ground hard.

"You are here to try and kill are leader just admit it!" he yelled at him.

"Try and will are two different things," Constantine said in his usual smartass tone. "Haven't you heard of do or do not there is no try? Even you blokes must have seen Sta-." The thug punched him in the face again.

"I'm getting tired of your talking."

"Then stop asking me questions," he was punched in the face again.

"Should we save him?" Oliver asked.

"If he knows a way to stop Jefe then we have to take that chance," Catalina said jumping from the tree. Oliver followed close behind as they both landed in the middle of the crowd of goons. Oliver pulled an arrow back as Catalina unsheathed her blades from her suits gauntlets.

"Get them," a thug shouted

Oliver released his arrow hitting a gut center of his chest then proceeded to engage in close. Catalina thrusted her blades in to a guy then spanned around cut two more in the neck. Oliver now with his sword out cut through foe after foe. He moved quickly across the field cutting down any who got in his way. He kicked on across the face then plunged the sword through his back. He turned his head seeing another guy coming behind him and quickly pulled a knife out throwing it right into his head. Catalina jumped from one man to the next as she continued to cut down Jefe's men. It was soon over and Oliver turned to here clapping. It was Constantine now untied.

"That was quite the show," he said.

"I thought you were tied up," Catalina said.

"I was," he replied moving over to his things and picking up his trench coat putting it on. He lifted his bag pulling out a strange golden rod of some kind. "Now thanks for the save but I must be going."

"Wait!" Catalina stopped him. "You know a way to kill Jefe."

"I know a way to get rid of him," he replied. "Why?"

"Because we are looking to do the same thing," Oliver said.

"League of Assassins huh?' he said to Oliver. "I suppose I could use some back up considering he has an army of the undead."

"Then let's get to him before he extends is contract with death," Constantine said. "But, first let me properly introduce myself," he whipped out a card from his coat. "John Constantine: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Dinah stood in her sister's apartment bedroom as she finally went to sleep. It took a lot of convincing but she was finally able to get Sara out of that hospital and get a good night sleep. She closed the door trying not to wake her sister. She took a seat in a chair rubbing her head from exhaustion. She herself has not have time to grieve for Tommy because she was trying to be strong for Sara. She heard the front door open and quickly got up to see Sin and Nyssa walk in.

"You should really lock these doors," Nyssa said.

"We went by the hospital and they said you left," Sin said.

"I was finally able to talk Sara into coming home to get some rest," Dinah replied to them as they all took a seat in the living room.

"How is she doing?" Nyssa asked concerned.

"As good as can be expected," Dinah said.

"Guess you haven't heard from Oliver either."

"Nope," Dinah said leaning back on the chair.

"I'm sure he's fine," Sin said optimistically. "He probably needs time alone."

"I hope he hurries backs soon because it's going to be a matter of time before the criminal element realizes he's gone," Nyssa reminded them.

"Till then we'll pick up the slack," Sin said.

* * *

Oliver, Catalina, and Constantine walked to the front of an old temple where the ceremony is supposed to be going down. As much as Oliver wants to be in Starling he knows this is important and has to be taken care of. Oliver didn't have his Arrow suit or even a League of Assassin armor to wear so he was in his civilian clothes. He pulled a handgun out the Catalina gave him got ready.

"No bow & arrow," Constantine said.

"You really didn't give me a chance to pack," Oliver retorted.

"You two ready?" Catalina asked.

"Let's do this," Oliver said taking the lead into the temple gun raised.

The other two followed close behind him as they followed the lit torches on the old walls. Catalina looked up hearing noise coming from the top of the temple.

"There watching us," she said ready to pull her blades out.

"Ever since we walked in," Oliver said not paying attention to the followers.

"We are getting close," Constantine said lighting a cigarette. "I can feel some very uneasy magic up ahead."

As they turned a corner the stalkers finally fell down in front and behind the trio. Oliver got some unsettling flashbacks as he looked at the skull mask, red suit, wearing soldiers. They were all wielding swords ready to attack. They could hear footsteps approach and they saw a young man wearing an all-white suit behind the Skeletons.

"Remember we need the exorcist alive," he ordered the soldiers.

"One of you wouldn't have happened to become an exorcist in the last couple of years would you?"

"Nope," Oliver and Catalina said together.

"Bullocks."

The Skeletons charged at the three and all-out battle started.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

Oliver, Constantine, and Catalina walked through a forest as Constantine led the way. Oliver kept an arrow ready to fire as they made their way across the dark forest. Constantine lifted his head commanding them to stop. He pointed making their eyes lock on to a smoke cloud rising a few feet away. They moved quietly towards it as they saw a big fire with the man himself Jefe standing in front of it as his soldiers kneeled down before him.

"Someone's got an ego," Constantine said.

"You have no idea," Catalina agreed.

"So what's the plan?" Oliver looked to the magic user.

"You two go in and kick butt keeping him and his lackeys distracted so I can sneak up on the bloody bastard and take him out."

"Sounds good enough for me," she said.

"Me too," Oliver said as they both jumped down attacking the herd of soldiers.

Oliver hit one right in the head with an arrow making him fall to the ground. Constantine said that taking the brain out was the only way to drop them for good. Oliver saw Catalina handling herself pretty well as she cut down foes with her blades. She blocked a sword attack coming from one of the Skeletons then pushed her sword into its face make black blood fly everywhere. Oliver fired a lot more arrows nailing headshots every time till he aimed for the boss himself shooting to arrows. They hit him in the chest but he did not fall to the ground. He pulled them out tossing them to the ground. Now that Oliver got a better look he could see he was wearing some kind of makeup that covered his entire face with a day of the dead like design. He lifted his hand at Oliver making him fly towards Jefe catching him by the neck. He slammed Oliver to the ground leaving a crack in the ground.

"You do not know the power I have obtained," Jefe said starting to choke Oliver.

Catalina saw what was happening and kicked the undead soldier she was fighting away and pointed her gun at Jefe firing a web like net at him. He struggled to get the trap off him but it was too late as Constantine appeared behind him holding the golden rod and aiming it at Jefe.

"See you in hell you bloody wanker," he said pushing a button on the rod that spit out a green flame hitting the man. He yelled in pain as the flame burned him. Constantine began to shout in a language nobody understood but as it went on the flames around Jefe grew stronger and soon they disappeared along with him. Oliver and Catalina watched as the undead soldiers fell to the ground.

"Well that was fun," the exorcist said spinning the golden rod in his hand.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver fired his gun hitting the Skeletons in the head as they ran at him. Catalina whipped out her blades cutting through the attackers trying to keep on her toes. Constantine fought off the things that were trying to capture him. He punched one in the face knocking its mask off reveling a decayed appearance.

"Dear god, you're hideous," Constantine said punching it again.

They began to corner the three friends trying to secure the exorcist. Catalina suddenly dropped a smoke bomb blinding all the attackers. The young man in white looked around searching for Constantine. He turned to see the blonde coming at him fist ready. He caught Constantine's fist and threw him against the wall. As the smoke cleared he saw that Oliver and Catalina were gone.

"Bring him! We can't waist time," he ordered his men.

They dragged Constantine to an alter where the room was already lit with candles ready for the ritual.

"You sent my father Jefe to hell and now I'll bring him back," the man said. "The only way to do that is to use the one who sent him there as a portal to bring him back. After what you did I made a deal with the god of death and soon father and son will be reunited to rule this earth.

He set Constantine in the middle of the alter and started to shout the spell as the followers around him bowed up and down for the ritual. He lifted his hands in the air and with all his might shouted, "FATHER RETURN TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING!"

They all waited but nothing happened to their confusion. The son of Jefe was confused why the spell didn't work and looked down at Constantine who was not Constantine but Oliver. Oliver stood up wearing Constantine's trench coat and pulled out the golden rod firing a green flame at the man. Catalina and the real Constantine jumped out and Constantine began to shout the same spell he did on the boy's father sending him to hell to be reunited with his dad. The Skeletons fell again with no hope of returning.

* * *

"I guess I owe both of you thanks," Catalina said.

"Just put towards my tab at your bar and I'll call it even," Constantine said.

"Nice try, you better pay for that booze you drunk," she said walking off.

"Does damning people to hell ever get old?" Oliver asked as he and Constantine walked along.

"It got old for me a long time ago and doing it to bastards who deserve it always make it fun."

"If we are speaking the truth my soul probably will be with them eventually," Oliver said solemnly.

"I wouldn't say that," Constantine said stopping. "Without people like you and me willing to fight darkness with darkness this world would have ended a long time ago. Sure those colorful blokes flying around on their high horses may question and even judge us for how we handle things but at the end of the day despite everything," he paused for a second. "We are on the side of the angles."

"We just don't need to act like angels to make a difference," Oliver said listening to what Constantine was saying.

"If you don't mind I have a gift for you. A sort of apology for yanking you out of your situation."

"What is it?"

* * *

Outside the Queen Mansion Oliver stood on the front lawn. It was night time and there was not a cloud in the sky. He approached the house from the side looking through the window. He could see Thea making her way down stairs and into the kitchen. He went around more see he could see the dining room where he saw Moira, Malcolm, Quintin, Thea, Dinah, Sara, himself, and Tommy eating dinner. His eye began to tear up as he and Tommy made eye contact.

Moments later Tommy came out the house meeting Oliver on the lawn.

"Should I even ask how you got here?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"You could but to be honest I really couldn't explain," Oliver not believing he was talking with his dead friend. "So this is your personal heaven?"

"Yeah, pretty sweet right?" he said looking back at the mansion. "That's the thing about having your own personal heaven," he explained. "You can do whatever you want."

"So what did you do?"

"Here you and Sara came back home together after the Gambit went down where me and her still got together."

"And my mother?"

"Married to my father making us brothers," Tommy said. "I got to talk to my mom to over in her heaven."

Oliver took a moment to process everything he was feeling. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Oliver," Tommy assured him. "I also check up on all of you from time to time and I know everything."

"I was trying to make a difference," Oliver said.

"I'm not here to judge…not my job," he said looking up at the sky.

"Tommy…your father."

"I told you I know everything," he repeated. "I know you are going to do what you need to."

"Tommy are you coming back!" Sara called from the front door of the house.

"On my way!" he called to her. "Guess this it."

"I'm going to miss you Tommy," Oliver said.

"It was great having you back Oliver," the two friends sometimes like brother embraced for a final time. "I don't want to see you up here to soon you got it," Tommy said.

Oliver closed his eyes, "Got it," he said. When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the room where Constantine had set up the spell in Catalina's home. He looked over to Constantine who was smoking a cigarette leaning on the window seal. "Thanks John," Oliver said.

Constantine smiled, "Don't mention it mate."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 10: BOOM! BANG! POW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**EPISODE 10: BOOM! BANG! POW!**

It was daylight in Starling City as Sin walked into the building of Queen Consolidated. Part of her was hoping to find Oliver sitting at his desk while the other part knew he wouldn't be there. He has yet to return and hasn't contacted anybody to let them know he was fine and would be back soon. He has gone on his solo missions somewhere in the world before but he always called or something. Sin opened the door to Oliver's office and sure enough he wasn't there. She closed the door trying not to slam as she got ready to leave the building. She walked out into the hall spotting Thea coming caring a stack of papers.

"Hey Thea," Sin greeted.

"Hey," she greeted back. "Any chance you heard from my brother?"

"No and from the sound of things no one has," she said crossing her arms.

"What the hell could he be doing? I know Tommy's death must have been hard for him but he isn't the only one."

"I guess people just have different ways of grieving."

"I suppose," Thea conceded. "If you hear from him will you let me know?"

"Of course," she said saying by to Thea as they parted ways.

Thea went into her office setting the stack of papers on her desk pulling out her phone.

* * *

In a warehouse located in the Glades the Question was surrounded by a bunch of goons. Standing behind him was a teenage girl scarred. He kept her close as the thugs began to inch closer and closer. He took quick glances at all his opponents. He knew which was the weakest, the strongest, the most frightened, and the one who would charge first. A man behind him reached for the girl and regretted it very soon as the Question brought a strong chop down on the guys arm breaking it. He quickly caught a punch breaking the guy's wrist and then tossed him into the next attacker. Another guy charged in only to get a punch to the face followed by an elbow then a back hand sending him to the ground. One of the guys got off the ground pulling out a gun. The Question was quicker pushing the man's gun in the air making it fire into the ceiling. He hit the guy with a hard punch across the face and then moved his gun hand down making it point towards the man's foot making him shoot himself. He fell to the ground holding his foot in pain. The Question turned around looking at the girl and leaned forward.

"I suggest you stay out of this part of town," he said patting the girl on the shoulder. He walked out the building with his hands in his pockets. His phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He pulled it out to see it was Thea Queen. "Hello Miss Queen, what can I do for you?"

"What news do you have on my brother?"

"Nothing more than the last time you called, which was yesterday by the way," he reminded her.

"I haven't heard from him in days and neither has his friends so I need to know where he is," Thea demanded.

"I told you I will do everything within my power to get you information on your brother but if I can't help it then I'm apologize," he responded calmly entering an alleyway.

"Whatever info you can get will be greatly appreciated Question," Thea said truly concerned for her brother.

"All I can tell you is that one second he was at the hospital and then he was suddenly gone. There isn't much to go on."

"How do you just vanish?" Thea asked.

"Well that is the question," he said hanging up the phone.

The Question suddenly came to a stop when he got a feeling he was being watched. He looked around but was unable to find who was looking at him. Whoever it was they were good at concealing their presence. He took a few steps staying on guard when he heard someone shout…

"BANG!"

The Question moved quickly out the way barley dodging a bullet. He was behind a dumpster as he now heard footsteps approaching him. He picked up a piece of glass that was on the ground and sued it to get a look at his attacker. Unfortunately he knew who it was at first glance.

"Onomatopoeia," he said.

Onomatopoeia was wearing a black mask that had a white spiral on it. He also wore an all-black get up that included a trench-coat and gloves. He was aiming a pistol equipped with a silencer.

"I was wondering if you would target me Onomatopoeia," Question said getting ready to make his move as he picked up a handful of glass off the ground.

"BANG! BANG! BLAM!" he shouted as he fired his weapon at Question.

"And people think I'm crazy," Question said to himself jumping out from behind cover.

He threw the shards of glass temporarily blinding his opponent and charged at him. He first knocked the gun out of his hand with a sharp chop then threw a punch hitting Onomatopoeia in the face. He tried to hit him with another but was blocked as the attacker pulled out a knife and began swinging his blade and with every swing came his sound effects.

"SLASH! SLOOSH! SWOOP! SWICH!"

He nailed Question across the chest making blood fall from the knife. He played with the knife in his hand before charging at his opponent with great force. Question continued to stay on defense for for some time getting more cuts before catching Onomatopoeia's knife hand and kicking him in the chest. He took advantage of this moment and delivered multiples punches to his foe before stopping as he felt a jolt of pain hit his gut. He looked down to see that the crazy villain had pulled out a second knife and got him.

"STAB!" he said before he roundhouse kicked Question across the face.

He moved over to finish his prey before an arrow came whizzing from the sky landing right in front of him dispersing a cloud of smoke. By the time it cleared Question was gone. He picked up the arrow off the ground to see it was colored purple he broke the arrow while saying…

"SNAP!"

* * *

Sin walked into the hideout where Dinah had ordered a meeting probably to talk about Oliver. Already there was Diggle, Felicity, Nyssa, Dinah, and surprisingly Helena.

"Helena what are you doing here?" Sin asked.

"Came to give you guys a heads up," she said.

They all sat around as she passed around a drawing of a man wearing a mask.

"Who is this?" Sin asked.

"We call him Onomatopoeia," she said. "Wish I could show you footage or have an actual picture of him but he is good at staying away from cameras."

"You telling us about him must mean he is in Starling," Diggle concluded.

"He is," she confirmed. "A friend of mine had a run in with him a little while ago and is getting patched up."

"So what's his story?" Felicity asked.

"We don't know a lot about him but we do know his MO," she informed. "He targets heroes without powers."

"He targets heroes without powers?" Sin repeated.

"I've actually fought him once but he didn't know about my Canary Cry and when he found out he hasn't bothered me since."

"Well some of us aren't so lucky," Helena said. "He has come after me at least twice a year since I put on my suit and I lost count the number of times he has tried to kill Batman."

"Who's your friend that recently had a run in with him?" Nyssa asked.

"I can't tell you that for certain reasons. Just know he's one of us," she said.

"How many heroes has he killed?"

"We suspect two."

"Suspect?" Nyssa questioned.

"Like I said he is good at covering his tracks. He don't got a name, where he came from, or what he wants besides to kill us."

"Who were the two heroes he you think he killed?" Sin asked.

"One went by the name Guardian and the other we suspect he's responsible for was a man that went by Vigilante."

"How long has he been doing this?" Felicity asked.

"Long enough," Dinah said. "We need to catch this guy while he's in the city."

"Well we have plenty of bait," Sin said. "Me, Dig, and Nyssa can run around tonight until he shows himself."

"Think he knows about my strength?" he questioned.

"Won't matter if he has two other targets right there waiting for him," Nyssa said.

"Three other targets," Helena said. "I'm staying just in case. This guy is dangerous on many levels."

"Then how about this," Dinah said. "John and I will stay hidden while you three patrol and when he makes his move we all jump on him."

"Sound like a plan," Sin said.

"So where Oliver," Helena suddenly asked.

"If you hear from him let us know," everyone said.

* * *

Sara walked through her apartment wearing nothing but her night gown as she took down any and all photos that had Tommy on them. She moved over to the couch plopping down and just looked at the door just needing to remind herself that Tommy was not about to walk through that door. Suddenly a knock came from the door catching her off guard. She got up and slowly made her way to the door opening it. Standing there was Malcolm Merlyn.

"Hey Sara," he greeted.

"Malcolm?"

* * *

That night the team of heroes began their plan to capture Onomatopoeia. Arsenal, Huntress, and Nyssa patrolled the city together stopping the occasional mugger. It was about two hours into the night when they just stopped looking over the city.

"Is he still in the city?" Sin asked Helena.

"He has to be with all of us still here," she responded.

"He is probably hoping to see the Arrow," Nyssa suggested.

"Well he is going to have to get in line because he is still MIA," Sin said walking closer to the edge of the building.

"Maybe we are being too obvious," Nyssa said. "How about we split up? He could be waiting to get one us alone and when he shows himself we just have to call with his location."

"This guy is dangerous, I would prefer it if we stayed together," Helena said. She has had encounters with this mad man before and the worst idea is to try and fight him alone even with help on the way. Every encounter she had with him she needed help. A few times it was the Question or Batman and sometimes even Nightwing. They all had a hard time taking him on so she didn't want to take any chances.

"Well we have to do something," Nyssa said firing a zip-line arrow at the building across from her. "I'll be the bait and when he comes I'll give all of you call." With that she jumped off moving out of sight.

Sin looked to Helen who looked really worried. "Hey it'll be okay," Sin promised her.

"I hope you are right," she said. "He's only killed two heroes we know of but anytime he shows up it's a nightmare."

* * *

Sara sat in the middle of the floor of her home and across from her was Malcolm. They both had their eyes closed and legs crossed meditating. Sara took a deep breath followed by another and then another before she opened her eyes.

"This isn't working," she said.

"It's not working because you are not trying," Malcolm responded keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm not trying because I don't see how this will help me get over Tommy's death."

"It's not supposed to help you get over Tommy's death it's supposed to help you function in spite of it," he opened his eyes looking at his daughter-in-law. "When I lost Rebecca I didn't know how to deal with properly or even know what to do."

"So you started meditating?" she questioned not even a little convinced.

"I started putting my grief to other uses," he said standing. She stood with him and they locked eyes. "Hit me," he told her.

"What?"

"I want you to throw your best punch at me."

"You know my father is a police officer so he made sure his daughters got some type of self-defense training."

"Hit me," he said again.

Sara just went with it because to be honest she has been wanting to hit something. She threw a punch only for Malcom to easily slap it aside. She threw another that Malcolm caught in his hand before he tripped her making her fall on the floor.

"I was able to learn to focus my hatred and grief towards my lost so that no one will be able to hurt me or anyone else I care about again. Let me teach you."

* * *

Nyssa walked past the unconscious bodies of some thugs she just took care of. They had cornered a woman in the alley and Nyssa kindly stepped in to help. She shot an arrow that lifted her up to the building where she saw a man in all black and wearing a mask.

"You must be Onomatopoeia," she said drawing back her bow. He pulled out a knife quickly tossing it at Nyssa cutting her bow string. "Damn it," she cursed putting her hand to her ear. "I got him! Get over here!"

She had to move quick as the vigilante killer came at her full speed knives in hand. She ducked and dodged the attacks but what was throwing her off was the sounds he was making while doing so. She ducked another attacker before kicking him in the face and pulling out her sword.

"What is wrong with you? What do you think this is a comic book?" she said before engaging him again.

He whipped out a gun and began firing it while shouting "BANG!" with every shot. Nyssa was able to dodge the bullets and get close enough to hit the gun out his hand using her sword. She gracefully swung her blade while her opponent moved out the way of every attack. He spotted an opening and hit Nyssa right in the face with his fist and sure enough he shouted "POW!" while doing so.

Before he could make his move he turned around to see Huntress and Arsenal land on the building aiming there weapons. He looked back at Nyssa then back to the two new additions to the battle. He went into his coat before anybody could react and whipped out to submachine guns and began firing at all three.

"DA, DA, DA, Da, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!" he yelled trying to hit the heroes.

They moved out the way staying on their toes. Sin jumped into the air pulling out her pistols and fired two rubber bullets at Onomatopoeia hitting his arms making him drop the guns. Huntress literally jumped at the opportunity tackling the killer to the ground and began to furiously punch him in the face. He kicked her off of him and sprung up from the ground hitting her with a punch to the stomach. He turned to see Nyssa coming behind him sword in hand. He caught the blade between his hands then kicked her in the gut and tossing the blade off the side of the building. He found himself on guard as the three began to circle him. They couldn't see it but he had a big smile on his face.

Sin jumped first throwing a punch that he caught then flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet then tried to kick his legs out from under him but, he back-flipped out the way being met by both Helena and Nyssa who began to attack at the same time. He deflected the attacks as they began to push him back. He was almost night able to dodge the kick that Sin threw from behind as cartwheeled out of the way.

"This guy is good," Nyssa said breathing hard.

"Told you," Helena responded.

They saw as Onomatopoeia was about to make his move but a loud scream erupted as Dinah dressed as Black Canary hit him from behind. He went tumbling to the ground as he saw the Black Canary and the ski mask wearing partner now on the same roof. They could not see it but he had a disappointed look on his face. He dropped a flashbang on the ground blinding all of them and fled.

"Coward," Nyssa said running her eyes.

"He really doesn't fight with people who have powers," Sin said.

"Well he isn't going to stay in town another night so we'll have to wait till next time," Diggle said taking his ski mask off.

"You should really find something else to wear," Helena said to him.

"I'll think about it," he responded.

* * *

It was morning the next in the small neighborhood where a middle aged man approached a house bag in hand. He pulled out keys but before he could unlock it the door opened and he was greeted by two small children a boy and a girl.

"Daddy your home," the girl said.

"Where did you go?" the boy asked.

"I'll tell you all about it in minute," he said lifting both up in his arms and taking them inside the house. He put them down rubbing their heads. "Go tell mom I'm back and will be there shortly."

"Okay!" they both said running into the kitchen.

The man pulled out his keys opening the door to the basement. He walked down clicking on the light illuminating the many guns and knives in the room. He put his bag onto the workbench pulling out his black mask with a white spiral on it. He turned looking at a giant map on the wall where many pictures of heroes were pinned to it. He lifted his hand pointing at the spot with Starling City written on it.

"BANG!"

* * *

At the hideout a few of the team were there seeing Helena off and thanking her for her help. When things began to settle down Sin, Dinah, Diggle, and Felicity sat down and began to debate what they should do next. Suddenly Sin's phone rang and Oliver's name popped up. She quickly pushed the button answering.

"Oliver," she said.

"Hey Sin," she heard him say.

"Well thanks for letting us know you aren't dead," she said.

Dinah to the phone from her, "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

In a dark warehouse Oliver was chained up hanging upside down as Harley Quinn held the phone to his ear.

"It's a long story."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 11: A FAVOR**

 **A/N: We are half way through this story and I just want to thank all you readers out there. Can't wait to post the next chapter because finally…GOTHAM CITY! BATMAN! MORE HARLEY QUINN! MORE SUICIDE SQUAD!**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPISODE 11: A FAVOR**

 **TWO DAYS EARLIER**

Oliver sat patiently on the plane that was heading back to Starling. He was ready to get home and finally get the wheels in motion to put a stop to Malcolm Merlyn and his uprising within the League. He also needed to tell everyone about Malcolm if Nyssa hasn't done so already. The flight attendant handed Oliver a drink walked to the next guest. He took a sip still contemplating his situation when his vision began to blur. He looked down at the glass he was holding and realized he had been drugged. He tried to stand but immediately fell on to the attendant who caught him.

"It seems someone had a little too much to drink," she said. Oliver's eyes went wide as he recognized the voice. He looked up and saw Harley Quinn looking back at him. "How are you doing Ollie?"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver hung upside down in the warehouse as Harley tossed the phone to the side. He was finally able to talk her into letting him call his team. As to why she has kidnapped him, well apparently she needed help with something and has yet to say what it is. One of these days people are going to come and ask him for help instead of just snatching him up randomly.

"Okay, so are you ready to tell me what you need help with or not," Oliver said as the blood rushed to his head.

"Oh I'm not the one who needs your help Oliver," Harley said as she pranced around him.

"Then who does?" Oliver said trying to get to the point.

Harley's domineer suddenly changed as she knelt down looking into Oliver's eyes. "I know it's been a while Oliver but I need to ask you for a favor," she said.

Oliver instantly knew who he was talking to. "Harleen!"

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

Oliver rushed through the hall ways of a big building as the alarm sounded over and over again. He was wearing all black and had his quiver filled with arrows and a bow in his hand. He turned a corner where he was met by two guards. He quickly kicked one in the chest as he began an exchange with the other. They traded and blocked each other's attacks till Oliver got the upper hand and was able to grab an arrow from his quiver and stick it in the man's shoulder before repeatedly smashing his head into the wall. Oliver saw the other guy getting up and fired an arrow into his chest before he could. He took a moment to catch his breath before turning around meeting the barrel of a gun. Before the gunman could pull the trigger Slade Wilson jumped down from the ceiling slitting the man's throat with his knife.

"You still got a lot to learn kid," he said as they both began to walk down the hall.

"I thought Maseo was supposed to disengage the alarm," Oliver said pulling an arrow out.

"He was but that didn't stop Harley from setting it off before he could," Slade answered him.

"Why is she on this team?" Oliver said.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Sin was on a plane and sitting beside her was Isaac Stanzler. Isaac finally got his title match with the for now undefeated champion. His name was Luke Fox and he is considered by some to be the best in not only his weight class but the best in the business. It was fortunate that Isaac had this fight now because it gave her an excuse to meet up with Oliver.

"Just wanted to say thanks for coming," Isaac said snapping Sin out of her thoughts.

"Of course I was going to come," she said.

"I know things must be hard for you and your friends after what happened."

"It's tough but we'll get past it eventually," she said.

Isaac pointed to the window and Sin followed his finger looking outside. "Gotham City," he said. "It's my first time here."

"Me too," Sin said looking at the city's skyline.

* * *

Back in Starling the rest of the team stayed behind in order to not raise suspensions. So they continued to live life as if everything was normal or as normal as it could be. Thea was heading out of Queen Consolidated when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching…Oh Artemis," she greeted looking at the young teen.

"Hey Thea," she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Thea wondered.

"I was…you know…in this part of town and thought I would drop by and see how you were doing," Artemis explained. "I heard about what happened."

"Oh yeah," Thea said being reminded of the wedding.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure," Thea said. Before the two girls could walk off on their own Diggle pulled up in a black car rolling down the windows.

"You and your friend need a ride Miss Queen?"

"John," Thea greeted. "Almost forgot all about you."

The two girls got in the back of the car where Diggle turned around to greet Thea's friend.

"John Diggle," he said extending his hand.

"Artemis," she said shaking his hand.

"That's an interesting name," he said turning back to the wheel and taking off.

* * *

Oliver sat at a table with Harleen as she began to explain her situation. Oliver has met Harleen only a few time and that was when Harley decided to let her out. For Harley to not only let Harleen out but to be helping herself must mean this is important.

"So, I think it would be best if I start from the top but keep the story short," Harleen said adjusting her glasses.

"I'm all ears," Oliver said.

"As you know Harley use to run with a certain clown prince of crime," Harleen began.

"The Joker," Oliver said. Who hasn't heard of that psychopath?

"Anyway, as creepy as it is they did have some type of affection towards one another that they called "love". After a while Harley did end up pregnant or I ended up pregnant…we ended up pregnant."

"I get it," Oliver said.

"So a rare occasion came when Harley found out I was able to gain control and I ran away from the psycho. I went into heading and stayed on the move throughout my pregnancy until I had the baby. Afterwards I knew Harley would return soon or the Joker would find out so I left the baby at an orphanage to keep her safe and that was the one time me and Harley agreed on something."

"So what's the problem? You went through all that trouble to keep her safe so what's wrong?"

"I asked Harley to come here to Gotham to check on her and she agreed. When we were watching her from far away we noticed that one of the Joker's men were watching her to. We stayed the rest of the day and the next couple to. They kept switching out each one watching my daughter."

"You think they know she's the Joker's kid?" he asked.

"That's the only explanation."

"But isn't the Joker dead?" Oliver questioned. "What do they hope to gain?"

"You have to understand that these guys viewed Joker like a god. They worshiped everything he said and did. So if there god had a kid then they may want her to follow in his footsteps."

"They may kidnap her and try and make her the next Joker," Oliver concluded. "How did they find out though?"

"I don't know," Harleen confessed. "I just want her to be safe. Will you help me get her somewhere safe Oliver?" she pleaded.

"Of course I will," Oliver said taking her hand. "We will make sure your daughters safe."

A smile came over Harleen's face as she embraced Oliver. "Her name is Lucy," she said.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

Harley skipped through the building's lobby as guards surrounded her. A maniacal smile came over her face as she whipped her bat out and charged head first into the group of guards. She hit one hard in the head and then quickly rotated hitting another. She kicked one between the legs then brought the bat down hard on his head.

Maseo entered the room to see Harley engaging foe after foe and the only thing he could do was shake his head in annoyance. He spotted some men coming his way and prepared himself. He jumped in the air kicking one in the chest then kicked another in the jaw. He elbowed the next one in the nose then delivered a barrage punches to his face. He pulled a gun out firing at the incoming security before his ear communicator went off.

"Maseo, what's your status?" Slade said.

"In the lobby fighting off this place's security," he said.

"Is Harley with you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," he said looking over to Harley as she shot a guy right in the head. "Is it me or is she being a special kind of crazy today."

"You mean more than usual?" Slade said still making his way to their location.

"We got what we came for so let's get the hell out of here," Oliver said.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver sat with Harleen at a park located in downtown Gotham. He chose to meet here because he knew it would be crowded and that means less chance of people spotting him and Harleen. She did a good job making herself look different than how Harley usually dressed. Instead of the pigtails she had her hair in a bun and was wearing glasses with a long coat.

"Which of your friends are we meeting here?"

"That one," Oliver said pointing to Sin who was approaching.

"Long time no see," Sin said to Oliver sitting down next to the two. "This city is freakishly huge."

"You'll get used to it," Oliver said. "Sin this Harleen," he introduced.

"This is the psycho criminal that has been terrorizing Gotham for years?"

"That's my other half actually," she said.

"I don't think I want to know," Sin said.

"You don't."

"Anyway, I'm going to be helping Harleen with her problem here in Gotham," Oliver explained.

"What do you need me to do?" Sin asked.

"First I need you to update me on everything that has been going on in Starling and second I need you to get another ticket to Isaac's fight so Oliver Queen can have an alibi while I suit up tonight."

"I can do that," Sin said. "As for Starling things have been pretty quiet aside from the run in with a vigilante hunting psycho."

"Not surprised it's been quiet," Oliver said.

"Why's that?" Sin wondered.

"Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver said.

"What about him?" Sin asked.

"He's behind everything."

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

"That mission was fun," Harley said leading the way down the street as her team mates followed her.

They were heading back to their hideout in the city having complete the mission despite Harley's actions. Now all they had to do was get to their hideout and wait to be extracted. They had slipped into more street friendly clothes to avoid drawing attention. Which was almost pointless considering one was a crazy criminal making a lot of noise and the other was wearing an eyepatch. Oliver and Maseo would probably look normal if they weren't walking right beside them.

"It's gotten colder," Oliver said able to see his breath.

"It is the special time of year," Harley said.

"Special time of year?" Oliver questioned before it hit him. "It's almost Christmas. How could I have forgotten?"

"Well it's not like its relevant to people like us," Slade said. "I'm more pissed that I'm spending another Christmas in this damn city."

"Oh yeah I remember you were here a few years ago," Harley said. "That was when my puddin hired all of those assassins to try and kill Bats."

"I still need to pay him back for that," Slade said.

"I've been to Gotham once before for one of Bruce Wayne's parties but he wasn't there," Oliver said. "Now that I think about he was never at any of his parties."

"I've passed through sometimes when I was with ARGUS," Maseo said.

"Well this is my home city so I'll show you all the fun spots," Harley said proudly.

"I'd rather you didn't," Slade said.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Night was falling over Gotham and Sin was getting dressed for the match later tonight. The hotel she and Isaac were staying in was just as nice as the Queen Mansion. She really hated getting dressed up but it was Isaac's big night so she will play along. After she finished putting on the black dress she began to make her way down to the lobby and waited for a taxi. Isaac was already at the stadium getting prepared for his big moment. As she stood outside she couldn't help but notice some sketchy looking guys in suits eyeing her.

"Try me bastards," she whispered to herself.

They began to walk up to her but before they could reach her two other girls caught there eye and they began to follow them down the street. Sin couldn't help herself and she had plenty of time till the match.

Before she knew it she was tailing the guys who were tailing the girls that were outside the hotel. She suited up in her Arsenal gear and stuck to the roof tops. She had a bad feeling about the guys and her intuition was right as a black van pulled up to the women being followed and the guys pushed them into the back of the vehicle.

"Bastards!" Sin said firing a zip-line arrow and pursuing the kidnappers.

* * *

Oliver fully dressed in his League gear that he had brought to him stood perched on a roof that over looked the orphanage Harleen's daughter was at. Perks of being Head of the Demon he has connections everywhere and in places he has never heard of. He was going to have to find time to read all the information every Ra's must be updated on. He was getting a bad feeling because none of Joker's men were watching Lucy today which means they were probably going to make a move soon. They probably knew the routine inside and out to get the best time to snatch the girl. Oliver took a moment to look over to Harleen who was standing in the shadows of an alley just waiting. Oliver heard a car fast approaching and that's when Harley spoke on the ear piece.

"That's them pulling up now," Harleen said.

"I'll keep them busy just make sure you get your daughter out of there," Oliver said jumping down to the ground.

Harleen hurried into the building trying to be as quiet as possible while Oliver creeped up to the van of Joker goons. He saw them putting on clown mask and gearing up. He saw they had attached silencers to their pistols before jumping out the car. Oliver hoped on top of the roof of the car being loud to get their attention.

"It's the Bat!" one shouted.

"You wish," Oliver said firing an arrow at the thug killing him.

He jumped down before the rest had a chance to fire there weapons and engaged the potential abductors.

Inside the orphanage Harleen slowly walked upstairs peeking into every room search for her sleeping daughter. She opened the next door to see Lucy sleeping in a bed on the far side of the room. She walked in kneeling down beside the bed looking at the innocent face of her child. Part of her wanted to keep Lucy here and to never meet her but the other part knew she wasn't safe in Gotham anymore.

"Lucy," Harleen whispered to get no response. "Lucy," she said a little louder.

The girl's eyes slowly opened and they met her mother's for the first time since Harleen left her at the orphanage. "Who are you," Lucy asked sitting up in her bed while rubbing her eyes.

"Your mother."

* * *

Sin followed the van all the way to a port where they dragged the girls out of the van and all the way to a shipping container. When they opened it Sin was able to get a good look inside at many other girls of all ages being locked inside. A sudden flashback to her experience with Barton Mathis hit her hard and she leaped down at the sex traffickers filled with rage. They didn't know what hit them as she nailed a guy hard with her fist the leaped into the air kneeing another in the face. She pulled out her fighting sticks a twirled them in her hands before taking down the next one with a quick assault to the chest and head. He heard a gun cock behind her and she tossed one of her weapons out of her hand hitting the guy in the jaw then used the other one smack the next one in the face. She noticed she was getting more surrounded as more guys appeared from other parts of the port. Oliver would kill her for not doing recon before jumping into the fight headfirst.

Before she could make a move a sudden shadowy figure fell from the sky and took down to guys with a jumping spin kick then grabbed another by the shoulders before tossing him into two other guys. Sin finally got a good look at the new played and couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her dressed in all black armor besides the yellow gloves, boots, and bat symbol on her chest was a fellow heroine by the name of Batgirl.

"You know how to use that bow?" Batgirl asked at the still stunned Sin.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered.

"Good," she said getting into a fighting stance. "You watch my back and I'll watch yours."

The two stood back to back as Sin whipped out her bow and they both charged at the crooks. Sin was has never fought this many at once but there something about having a good partner that made it feel okay to not have to make sure someone was coming behind you at any moment. Batgirl was dispatching one guy after the next with quick strikes to the body's weak points. Sin was moving swift to as she fired a single arrow at two incoming guys before hitting the closest one to her with her bow. Sin felt someone coming behind her but he was hit by one of his fellow gang members that Batgirl sent flying her way.

"Told you I got you back," Batgirl said before blocking a punch from the next guy and kicking him away.

"Best out of town trip ever," Sin said getting back to kicking butt.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

"Come on kid," Slade said heading towards the door of the hideout. "Waller just said we could have an hour to ourselves as a Christmas present and you don't want to go out."

"I'm not really feeling up to it," Oliver said.

"Suit yourself," Slade said. "Come on Yamashiro, I'm going to get that stick out your ass."

Oliver walked into the living room of the hideout which just had a table and a couch they used for the debriefing. He saw Harley reading a book with her hair down her head resting on her hand. He always couldn't guess what Harley was going to do next but to be sitting down reading and not making a sound was scary.

"Not going with them?" Oliver said taking a seat as well.

"I'm going to spend what little time I have enjoying myself," she said.

Now Oliver was really scared because she just responded normally without using her high pitch crazy voice. "Are you okay?"

"I have an alternate personality that is a psychotic killer and she only lets me out around Christmas so no not really."

"I'm not following," Oliver said confused.

"My name is Harleen," she said extending her hand. "I think you've had the displeasure of knowing my worse half."

"Wait so Harley…"

"Isn't here right now," Harleen said closing the book.

"Well this is new for me," Oliver said shacking her hand. "Is this why Harley was being a special kind of crazy today."

"Yep," Harleen said.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your free time," Oliver said getting up.

"No sit," she said. "I think I rather talk to someone besides Harely for a change."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver went to the back of the orphanage waiting for Harleen to come out with Lucy. He was easily able to take out Joker's men and the next step was to get mother and child out of Gotham. He waited when he suddenly fell to one knee and turned around quickly pulling back an arrow.

"I know your there," Oliver said aiming at a shadowy spot.

"I'm over here," a deep voice said as Oliver turned again to get hit right in the chest sending him on his back.

He looked up see the last person he wanted to encounter while here in Gotham. It was the caped crusader himself Batman standing over him almost like a mountain. Oliver sprung to his feet whipping out his sword.

"I don't know what the League is doing back in Gotham or why you want the girl inside but you wont take her under my watch."

"I got a promise to keep so yes we will be taking her," Oliver said. "Bruce."

The two charged at each other in a furious exchange of punches and kicks. Oliver couldn't believe how quick his sword was knocked out of his hand but he didn't hesitate to starts trading blows with the masked hero. Batman hit him hard across the face that Oliver shook off and hit him with a sharp uppercut. He sent a volley of strong kicks to his opponent before hitting him right in the chest and then an elbow strike to his temple. Batman took a moment to analysis his opponent before engaging again. He must be one of the League best because out of all the members he has fought he held his own better than all of them. Batman threw quick punches from all directions landing a couple hits before sending Oliver against the wall with a powerful kick to the chest. Batman quickly fired his grappling hook that wrapped around the League member.

"Tell me what you and Harley want with the girl," Batman demanded.

"She's my daughter," Harleen suddenly said holding Lucy in her arms as Batman narrowed his eyes. He turned back to the Oliver who had already gotten out of the restraint. "I'm not Harley, I'm Harleen and all want to do is get my daughter out of this city."

"Joker's men know that he and Harley Quinn had a child and were going to take her," Oliver explained.

"Joker's men? You mean the dead ones out front," Batman said looking to the League member.

"Yeah, they were scoping out the orphanage for some time and were going to make a move tonight."

"I just want to get her somewhere safe," Harleen said holding Lucy tighter.

"For how long?" Batman asked. "What happens when Harley is in control? You think she is going to live the simple life to raise a child."

Oliver hated to admit it but he was right. What would happen after they got out of Gotham? Would Harley stay locked away?"

"And how do you figure into all of this?" he asked Oliver.

"He's a friend B-MAN!" Harley suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Harleen said.

"Well I'm not," Harley said. "He's questioning my parenting skills!"

"You have no parenting skills!" Harleen said catching a glimpse at her daughter who had a worried look on her face. A sudden sadness overcame her as she put the girl down. "Can you keep her safe?" she asked Batman. "Somewhere the Joker will never get his hands on her," she said rubbing her daughter's cheek.

"Please Bat-Brain," Harley said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know somewhere she can go," he said.

* * *

Isaac was in the third round of his fight with undefeated champ Luke Fox who was proving to be quite the challenger. He was strong and fast so Isaac had to stay focused 100%. Only problem was that Sin was not there and in this city that could mean anything. Luke came in with a sharp right then a strong left hook that Isaac was barely able to block. Before he could counter attack the bell rang and they both returned to their corners. Isaac sat down and was met with a glare by his mentor Ted Grant AKA Wildcat.

"I know…I know okay," Isaac said.

"Good," Ted replied pointing to the ringside seats where Sin was sitting giving an apologetic wave.

He smiled and waved her over to come. She hoped on the ring side where she grabbed Isaac by the face and kissed him trying not to touch his scars from the fight.

"Go kick his ass," she said

"That's what do best," he said putting his mouth piece back in.

The bell rang and the two young boxers went at it.

In the box seats above Oliver watched as Isaac moved quickly around the ring but his opponent was keeping up. He was out of his League gear and wearing his nice suit watch really impressed by the young man's skill. Considering who his mentor is he shouldn't be surprised.

"Oliver Queen," a voice suddenly said.

Oliver turned to see Bruce Wayne walk into the room wearing a suit himself.

"Mister Wayne," Oliver greeted shaking hands with the fellow billionaire.

"What brings you to Gotham?" he asked as the two sat down beside each other.

"Just here to support a friend," he said gesturing to the ring where Isaac just delivered a combo of punches right to Luke's face.

"Looks like you got into a scrap yourself," Bruce said pointing to the bruises on Oliver's face.

"I could say the same about you," Oliver said also pointing to the bruises on Bruce's face.

They both picked up wine glasses from the table and with a smile both knocked there glasses together.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS AGO**

Oliver opened his eyes as he lied on his back in bad and the first thing he saw has Harleen sitting on top of him half naked. Things had turned out different than what Oliver was planning when talking with Harleen. Long story short she wanted to make the most of her free time.

"Morning," he said.

She grinned wrapping her hair into pigtails and pulling out a pocket knife. "Morning."

"Harley?" Oliver said gulping.

"mmm-hmm," she said bringing the knife down on him. "Glad you and Harleen had fun but now it's my turn."

And that is how Oliver got the H shaped scar on his shoulder.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

In Starling City Roy Harper sat in his apartment with Yolanda who had his arms wrapped around him. He was reading some mail he just got that kind of shocked him. It was a letter from the Police Academy he went to saying that due to the number of loses from the recent attack he was being offered to graduate early and start his work as a police officer. If he got one then he knows Yolanda must have one waiting for her in the mail to. Both thrilled and worried at the same time knew they were going to accept the offer and become full time members of the SCPD.

* * *

Back in Gotham Lucy found herself in a very nice black car leaving her brief home at the Martha Wayne Orphanage that she was transferred to a couple of days ago. She didn't tell anybody about what happened that night when her real mother almost took her. Her driver was an elderly man who looked tough despite his age showing. The car pulled into a drive way after passing gates that were much taller than her. She read the sign coming in and it said Wayne Manor. The car stopped in front of the house and the small blonde haired girl got out the car as the man in the nice suit who she assumes is a butler opened the door for her. She put her backpack on and saw a man in his mid-forties standing at the front door with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said.

"Of course Sir," Alfred responded.

Bruce kneeled down to Lucy's level and gave her a caring smile. "Hello Lucy," he greeted her. "My name is Bruce Wayne and this is your new home."

Watching from a distance was Harleen/Harley who had a happy smile on her face. She saw that Batman pulled strings to get her sent to the Martha Wayne orphanage but to be adopt by Bruce Wayne himself a few days later that was just pure luck! Harleen/Harley watched as her daughter went into the Mansion. She walked away with her hands in her coat happy that her daughter will be provided for. Bruce has a habit in taking orphans in and they turn out pretty well aside from the second one who like to play the bad boy.

" _I know somewhere she can go."_

 _Martha Wayne Orphanage._

 _Bruce Wayne._

 _Bruce adopts a lot of kids._

 _There have been a lot of Robins._

Harleen/Harley's eyes went wide as she looked back at the Mansion.

"No way," is all she could say.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 12: PREY AND PREDITOR**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPISODE 12: PREY AND PREDATOR**

Sara was in an empty room sitting crisscrossed with her eyes closed. Across from her doing the same thing was Malcolm. Both stayed quiet as the only sound was there breathing. Sara opened one eye looking at Malcolm who was motionless.

"It's not working," she said.

"It's not working because you are not doing it," he replied not opening his eyes.

"It's hard to clear my head with all the crap going on," she said standing up.

"That's why we practice," he said still not moving.

Sara's phone suddenly rang and she answered. "Hello."

* * *

Dinah walked into the hideout where she saw Nyssa sparring with Diggle. Both were moving quickly as they blocked and dodged each other's attacks before simultaneously stopped and looked at Dinah.

"Sin just got on her flight to Gotham too help Oliver with whatever he needs help with," she tells them.

"We're down another member," Diggle said wiping the sweat from his head.

"Luckily things have been slow for the past few days," Dinah said.

"Hopefully that will change I would love to see a little action tonight," Nyssa said grabbing her bow. As she began firing arrows at a target on the wall. Nyssa knows that the reason things have been slow is because of Malcolm and his own hand in the death of his son. She still hasn't told everyone yet because she wants Oliver to be back in town so they can come up with an effective plan. If she told them now they may act out on their own before hearing the full story.

"I'm fixing to get to work," Diggle said grabbing his bag. "Thea should be waking up soon."

"Guess I'll head out too," Dinah said. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" she asked Nyssa.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "I got my own plans today."

* * *

Sara walked into a room at Merlyn Global where a few of the board members were waiting for her. She took a seat down at the table with the rest of them. She got a call saying they needed her here as soon as possible.

"Thanks you for coming," an elderly woman said.

"Of course, what was so urgent you needed me here?" Sara asked.

"It is about Tommy and the company," she said to her.

"What about it?"

"This is Tommy's lawyer," she addressed a man on the other side of the table wearing glasses. "He has something he needs to tell you."

"Tommy had a will made some time ago," he started pulling out papers from his briefcase and sliding them over to Sara. "I think it will be best if you read it yourself."

Sara began to scan through the papers as her eyes slowly grew wider and wider. "Is this for real?" she said not looking up at the men and woman in the room.

"Yes it is," the lawyer said. "You are the owner of Merlyn Global and everything that comes with it."

"We know this must be a lot to take in which is why we on the board will like to offer to a proposal," the woman said standing walking over to Sara. "Seeing as you don't have experience running the company and every that is happening we would like to buy out you share in the company."

"No," Sara said instantly getting out of the chair. "Tommy left the company to me and I'm not going to dishonor his memory by selling it."

"You wouldn't be," she tried to assure Sara. "It's just there is a lot of unfinished business Tommy left behind and it needs to be take care of by those who were right by his side."

"Right by his side?" Sara said folding her arms. "I have been by his side every night for years. I was by his side when he was bleeding out in my arms. He told me everything about this company and every project he was working on and what he wanted to come of it. I will be leading this company from now on and if you have a problem with it leave." Sara headed for the door.

"Miss Lance," the woman tried to talk to her.

Sara turned around looking at the room. "Sara Merlyn-Lance is in charge now and that is Misses Merlyn to you," she left the room slamming the door.

* * *

Thea and Artemis rode in the back of the car as Diggle drove them through the downtown streets of Starling. Diggle thought it was nice that Thea found a friend considered she really didn't have much time because of the company. However that didn't stop Diggle from doing his job and noticing a few things about the girl. For starters Thea told him how they met so the girl has had training from a young age, then whenever family started getting discussed she changed the subject or just stayed quiet. The girl had barriers up and Diggle had a feeling she had some secrets to go with them. The car pulled up to the Queen Mansion and all three got out heading for the front door.

"How does one person live here?" Artemis said gazing up at the house.

"Well there use to be a lot more people," she said guiding her inside.

Diggle stayed close behind as the two girls went into the living room and began to chat. He wanted to give Artemis the benefit of the doubt but the soldier in him had a bad feeling about her.

* * *

Nyssa wearing a black trench coat waited in an alley where she was supposed to be meeting with a contact. She had hoped to start getting started on searching for Malcolm's operation and what exactly his plan was for the city. To do that she needed to find someone that worked for him and if history told her anything it was that Roulette was the weak link in his organization. She looked to see her contact coming out of the darkness with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you have?" Nyssa asked.

"She has been constantly on the move narrowing it down was hard. I think these four places are the most likely to find her."

"Good work," Nyssa said. "Keep a low profile till we are ready to move."

He nodded leaving Nyssa the papers with the locations to find Roulette. She was going to need the help from Oliver's friends if she was going to hit all these places at once. She will get Roulette to talk and tell her everything about Malcolm and then she will avenge her father.

* * *

Dinah was at the boxing gym where she was helping the fighters while Ted was in Gotham with Isaac for the title fight. She will tell anyone how proud she was of Isaac especially considering where she and Ted found him a couple of years ago. He was doing underground street fighting trying to make some money. He was unfair for his opponents since he was already a natural at fighting. When Ted got a good look at him he gave the kid a chance to turn his life around for the better. Which is rare for Ted since including Dinah has only trained three people personally in his life.

"Keep your guard up," she shouted into the ring at the boxers inside. Her phone vibrated as she received a message from Nyssa. It said for everyone to meet tonight and that she had a lead. Dinah was hoping this will be the last time they face off with Roulette. She has been getting by for long enough and with her gone that would be the last of organized crime in Starling City.

* * *

Helena lied in a hotel bedroom half asleep as her phone began to rang. She fumbled around the dresser at her bed side as she finally grabbed the phone answering it.

"What?" she said drowsily.

"Well that's a warm welcome," Dinah said.

"Why are you calling so early?"

"It's two in the afternoon," Dinah said.

"Well I had a long night that turned into an early morning," Helena said rising up out of the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Are you still in Starling?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah," she said getting out the bed. "Got something you need help with?"

"Yeah with Oliver out of town we need more hands on deck," she explains to her.

Helena passed by a chair that had a blue hat and trench coat along with her Huntress gear on the floor. She opened the door to the bathroom where the stream from the shower hit her hard in the face.

"Just keep me posted I'll be happy to help out," Helena said hanging up the phone. The shower currents opened and standing there was The Question wearing his mask that gave the illusion he had no face. "Are you really wearing that while you shower?" Helena said putting her hands on her hips.

"Never can be carful," Question said. "Lucky I chose an apartment with no hidden cameras in the shower."

"Can you stop with the conspiracy theories for five minutes," Helena said.

"There not theories if there true," he said. Helena smirked taking off her shirt and dropping it on the ground. "Well I suppose I can shut up for a few minutes."

* * *

The team gathered together at the hideout when night fell as they got ready to hit all four places Roulette could be at. Attending the briefing was Nyssa, Dinah, Diggle, Helena, and Felicity. All were suiting up for the night as Nyssa looked over to Diggle and seeing him just wearing his casual clothes again.

"Mister Diggle please remind me to find you attire that fits with the job," Nyssa said.

"If you can get John in a costume you will become my favorite person in the world," Felicity said who was pulling up the locations on her computer.

"You should really find some kind of suit," Dinah said.

"When did this become about my work attire?" Diggle said.

"The ski mask is a little lame," Helena said.

"How about we focus on Roulette and worry about my suit later," Diggle said.

"So we need to hit four places at the same time. I guess I'll leave it up to you four to pick your poison."

"The moment one of us makes contact with Roulette we let everyone know," Dinah said.

"Don't worry Canary," Nyssa said. "She will not get away this time."

* * *

Diggle was outside the first location scouting the outside for anybody. He held his gun firm as he turned a corner looking making sure not to alert the building. He made his way to a window and looked inside spotting a few goons just standing around. He carefully opened the window and climbed inside doing his best to not draw attention. Diggle moved closer trying to hear what they were saying but didn't hear a word…in fact they weren't even moving at all. He approached grabbing one of the men and turned him around. Diggle realized he just walked into a trap as the man he was looking at was strapped with explosives.  
"For the Shadows," he said pushing the detonation button.

* * *

Helena dressed in her Huntress costume was perched on the ceiling as she made her way into the next room trying her best to not get detected. She has been getting help to refine her skills by The Question and Nightwing. She would ask the bat but he was an ass. As she made it to the next room she noticed a certain trench coat wearing vigilante in the middle of the room with unconscious bodies around him. She jumped down thinking he would be surprised but he was unfazed.

"You knew I was there didn't you," she said walking up to him.

"Yes," he responded throwing an object her way.

"What is it?" she asked examining it.

"A remote detonator," he answered. "You were walking into a trap and I suspect the others may be as well."

"Crap," she said putting her hand on her communicator.

* * *

Dinah was already inside her location located by the docks as she kept a close watch on the men inside. She hasn't even heard a word about Roulette but she can tell they are waiting for something.

"Canary," Helena came in over the headset.

"Huntress? Do you see Roulette?"

"You need to get out of there it's a trap?" she warned her.

"What?"

"They are strapped with explosives," she warns her.

"Are they now?" Dinah said leaping down into the group of men.

They turned around quickly reveling the bombs on their bodies. "For the Shadows," one shouted raising the detonator in the air.

Dinah reacted quicker unleashing a Canary cry at the group of men causing them to fly back as the lights on the bombs went out. The man holding the detonator pushed the button but it did nothing. Dinah approached them cracking her knuckles.

* * *

On top of a building located in downtown Dinah and Helena waited for the rest of the team. They heard from Nyssa saying she was able to get out just before the explosion went off. There was still no word from Diggle who might have been caught in the explosion. They knew he was made of stronger stuff then they were but even Felicity hasn't been able to get through. They suddenly heard a loud thud as they turned to see Nyssa who just slammed a man on the ground in front of them. She has black marks on her face that must have come from the explosion.

"Who is this?" Dinah asked.

"Someone who I thought was an ally but must have sided with Roulette and her organization," Nyssa said looking down at the man who gave her the locations that turned out to be traps. "Why don't you tell us where Roulette is really at and I'll make sure your death is painless," Nyssa said drawing her sword.

"There is going to be no killing," Dinah said getting between Nyssa and the man on the ground.

"This man was about to have us all blown to bits…there is going to be some killing…after the torture of course," she moving over to the man. Dinah grabbed Nyssa's arm and they locked eyes.

"Hey guys," Felicity suddenly said over there earpieces. "John just walked into the hideout pretty beat up but he's okay," she informs them.

"Keep us posted on his condition," Helena said watching as Nyssa and Dinah glared at one another. "Are you two going to kiss or can we get to the task at hand."

"I'm trying how about you tell your friend to back off so I can do what I'm good at," Nyssa said pulling her arm away from Dinah.

"I'm not fixing to sit here and let you torture a man and then kill him."

"Then by all means leave!" Nyssa said taking another step towards the downed man.

"No!" Dinah said pushing Nyssa back. "Even when I work with the Arrow he knows how seriously I take killing."

"Well I'm not the Arrow and he is not here so MOVE!"

"No," Dinah said as both knew what was about to happen.

"Question!" Helena suddenly shouted. Both looked to her with confused expressions.

"What?" Dinah said wondering what she needed to ask.

"I don't have a question I need QUESTION to come out."

The Question came out of the darkness reveling himself to the others on the roof. "I didn't want to be seen," he said to Helena. He then turned to Dinah tipping hat. "Hello Canary, it's been too long," he greeted.

"Not long enough," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the city and saw you all could use a hand," he said moving over to them.

"Look can you just take this guy and find out what he knows," Helena said pointing to the guy caught between Dinah and Nyssa's fight.

"Sure," he said grabbing the guy by the shirt and dragging him off out of sight.

"Don't you ever get in my way again," Nyssa said to Dinah. "That man just tried to have us all killed and you have the nerve to protect him."

"If we kill we are no different than them," Dinah said with anger rising.

"No, it just makes us better than they are," Nyssa replied. "Why are so many of you costumes so afraid to get your hands dirty. If you all were more like me and Oliver then things would actually get done in this world. Oliver came to Starling and has done more in a year than your Bat friends has done in what twenty-five plus years."

"Excuse me," Helena said. "As someone who lives in Gotham I can tell you now that Starling has it easy."

"My point is are way is effective and faster get used to it."

"Nyssa if you try something like that again in front of me I'm going to stop you," Dinah promised.

"Stop acting so high and mighty Laurel! You act like a saint but Oliver told me about the night Sin was kidnapped by the Dollmaker. You were there as he dropped him out the window and you didn't try and stop him then."

"That night was hard for all of us," Dinah said. "It's not like…

"What!? It's not like you killed him," Nyssa pushed. "Admit it, you wanted him dead but you didn't have it in you."

Question came out holding the man tossing him to the ground. "He doesn't know where Roulette is?" Question said,

"How can you be sure?" Nyssa asked.

"I'm sure," he responded. "Apparently Roulette's operations are being overseen by someone by the name of Cheshire and she is very…strict to say the least."

"Then where do we start looking," Helena asked.

"There will be no point in asking him anything else so we'll have to come up with another lead," Question said beginning to brainstorm possible leads.

* * *

Sara barged into the room where Malcolm was still sitting in the same position she left him in when she got her phone call. Part of her would call him out on it but the other part of her filled with rage was stronger.

"I'm pissed," she said taking her jacket off.

"I could tell that from outside the door," he said finally getting up after his hours of meditation.

Sara grabbed two wooden staff's off the wall tossing one to Malcolm as they both took there fighting stances. They began to slowly go back and forth hitting their staffs together.

"Tommy left me the company," she said aggressively swinging the staff.

"And this has angered you," Malcolm said effortlessly blocking the attacks.

"No," she said picking up speed. "His board members wanted me to sell them his share of the company."

"I'm guessing you refused."

"Of course I'm not going to sell it. Its Tommy's last wish and gift to me I'm going to run the company."

"I guess your days as an attorney are over."

"I suppose so but let's focus on my training," Sara said as she tried to hit Malcolm's legs but he flipped out the way. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt me again."

"Good," Malcolm said with a smirk.

* * *

"By running some background checks on those buildings they all used to be owned by Stellmoore," Felicity said over there ear piece.

"Used to be owned?" Dinah said. Oliver had told them about his confrontation with Lacroix before the Vertigo battle.

"Yeah he sold them to some oversees company called King Co.," she tells them.

"Does this King Co. have any other buildings here in Starling," Nyssa asked.

"Just one more that is located in the Glades," she tells them. "Sending the location now."

The team of Black Canary, Huntress, and Nyssa made their way to the building Felicity told them about. It looked pretty normal from the outside but they were willing to bet money that underneath Roulette was hosting her illegal fights and gambling.

"Let's move," Nyssa said ready to pounce off the roof.

"Wait," Helena said stopping her. "Before we go in there I need to know you two aren't going to trade punches," she pointed to Dinah and Nyssa. "If you can't work together on this then I'm calling Question back here and we will handle Roulette are selves."

Dinah and Nyssa looked at one another waiting to see who would speak first. "I won't kill anyone," Nyssa gave in. "If Oliver can't put aside his methods and work with you then I guess I can to…just don't get used to it."

"Thank you," Dinah said as they all leaped down.

Inside the building Roulette watched as her business was moving along. Cheshire was finally off her back and now she could relax after the numerous mess-ups at the hands of the local vigilantes. She will admit that Cheshire could move things along quietly.

"Madam we have trouble!" one of her subordinates shouted bursting into her office.

"What is it?" she demanded to know.

"Vigilantes are here taking out are men," he said.

"For the love of-," she started to head for the door except she was instantly met with a boot to the face as Nyssa swung in quickly taking the other guy down. Roulette stood up rubbing the red mark left on her face. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Does it really matter," Nyssa said getting into a stance.

"I suppose not."

Down below taking on numerous goons was Helena and Dinah as they stood side by side fighting. Dinah was on the offensive as she elbowed a guy in the face and then spanned around kicking another in the face. Helena fired her crossbow into the leg of an incoming attacker as she turned around hitting a guy with her weapon. She kicked a man in the waist as she flipped over him and then shot him in the shoulder. The enemy's numbers grew smaller and smaller until it was just the two heroines standing. They both looked up to see Roulette and Nyssa trading blows. Nyssa blocked the furious attacks coming from Roulette who managed to nail Nyssa in the face with a strong punch. Nyssa returned with a punch to Roulette then a kick pushing her back. Nyssa pulled out a rope and charged at Roulette who tried to deliver another attack to the assassin but got her arm caught in the rope that Nyssa then tied her up pushing her to the ground.

"You're done," Nyssa said with a smile.

"You have no idea," Roulette said putting her head down.

* * *

The following day came and Oliver along with Sin walked into the hideout where they saw Dinah and Nyssa chatting it up together. Oliver dropped his bag on the ground getting their attention.

"Hey you two how was Gotham," Dinah asked.

"Fun as hell," Sin said taking a seat next to them.

"How did Isaac's fight go," Dinah asked.

"He lost but this was the first time Mister Fox went to decision so Isaac feels good about that."

"Did you take care of all of your business?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"Yes," he said. "I'm ready to finally get back to solving my problems."

Soon the rest of the team made their way into the hideout and finally all of Team Arrow was together. Diggle was still bandaged up from the up-close explosion the other night but was healing quickly another plus from the Lazarus waters. Sara was wearing a sweat shirt and pants as she leaned on the wall.

"Alright the hiatus is over," Oliver said to the team. "It's time you all know who is behind all of this," Oliver looked to Nyssa who gave him an assuring nod.

* * *

Sara was in the training room where she was about to meet Malcolm. She was practicing alone twirling the wooden staff around whipping it through the air. She turned around to see Malcolm watching his arms crossed.

"I see you got started without me," he said.

"Just brushing up on your teachings," she said.

"Remember to control your emotions," he said to her walking past her. "Find your strongest one at that moment and use it as a weapon."

"I know," she said. "Anger is pretty up there right now," she said starring at the men who is responsible for Tommy's death and now she is going to learn all she can from him…before she kills him.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 13: IN THE FIELD**

 **A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated. Life just doesn't want me to write. Anyway let's play catchup on some things. I did see** **Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice** **and it was an okay movie but did not live up to the hype in my opinion. The comic book fan in me was really happy with it but the movie guy in me can see it had some issues. Still excited for** **Suicide Squad** **and the** **Wonder Woman** **movie. Watched** **Daredevil** **Season 2 as well and it was great just like season one. May want to do a story with it in the future. Anyway hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to get up.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPISODE 13: IN THE FIELD**

Roy looked in the mirror of the bathroom in the Police Department. He was wearing his officer's uniform and was taking a moment to soak in everything that was happening. He used to be a common thug in the Glades and now he was SCPD cop. He never in his life thought that he would take this career path he use to hate cops when he was growing up and now he was one under very unusual circumstances. He exited the restroom making his way over to Captain Lance who was talking with other officers.

"Sir," Roy greeted.

"Harper," he said dismissing the other cops he was talking with. "I know this all very sudden but you came highly recommended along with a few others from your class. I'm going to be pairing you all up with experienced officers and some of you are getting detectives like you," he finished walking Roy over to his new partner. "Detective Hall show the rooky the ropes."

McKenna looked at Roy up and down extending her hand. "Welcome aboard rooky. Letting you now I won't be holding your hand the whole way."

"Sounds good to me," he said.

* * *

The sky was a very clear blue as birds flew over a cemetery where the close friends of Tommy Merlyn were gathered together at his grave. Oliver, Dinah, and Sara stayed behind after the funeral to have a moment to themselves. Sin, Diggle, Felicity, and Nyssa all came as well but left knowing the three old friends needed to be alone. Of course Malcolm was also there but everyone was able to restrain themselves for the occasion.

"Remember that time when Tommy snuck us onto that party bus," Oliver said breaking the silence.

"He told the driver we were part of the band," Sara said smiling.

"They ended leaving the actual band members behind," Dinah finished the story. They all took a seat by Tommy's grave beginning to tell stories.

"I remember the time he went to confront that jerk who cheated on me," Dinah said.

"Oh yeah," Sara said. "What was his name?" Sara thought.

"Cash," Oliver said. "Cole Cash, I remember because I went with him."

"And he kicked both of your butts," Dinah laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he was military," Oliver chuckled.

"I would love to see how he would do against you now," Sara said.

"Who knows?" Oliver suspiciously said.

They sat there in silence again for a moment before Oliver stood up. "I better get back business," he said.

"You mean we," Dinah said standing up.

Sara stood up last. "I have something to tell you guys," she said.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Never mind."

* * *

Sin was at the gym where Isaac was practicing in the ring with a fellow gym member. She would have liked to stay with Oliver, Dinah, and Sara after the funeral but she knows they needed time alone. Isaac however has been fired up since his fight in Gotham. He was the first person to go all the way with Luke Fox in the ring. Too bad it came down to decision and Isaac lost. That hasn't stopped him from training though. He already has a match scheduled in a couple of months wanting to get better to challenge Fox again who is still undefeated.

"Ever thought about getting in the ring?" Ted suddenly ask waling up to her.

"Wouldn't be fair for the other guys?" Sin said.

"How's everything been out there?" he asked.

"With Oliver back I feel things may start to pick back up again," Sin said. "We know who is behind everything now."

"What's stopping your arrow friend from taking him out like the others?"

"Oliver said Malcolm has a network with loyal people who would continue his work if he died," Sin explained. "We have to tear him down from the bottom."

"Sounds fun," Ted said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Sin teased.

"Don't be a smart ass," Ted said pushing her. "I was just wondering with a teacher that kills people in any way possible that you don't follow in his footsteps."

"I just haven't been able to bring myself to cross that line," Sin admitted. "When I saw what Dollmaker did to those girls I couldn't see myself doing it."

"I see."

"What about you? Did you ever kill doing the whole Wildcat thing?"

"When I started I told myself I will only resort to that if it was necessary," Ted explained. "For as long as I did it, it became necessary more than once and only got worse with age. I know how to throw a punch to kill a guy instantly but it was never my first move."

"I guess that may be my way to. Will do it if I absolutely have to."

The two chatted for a little longer till Sin noticed Ted looking at the entrance. She expected to turn around and see Dinah but saw Yolanda instead. She had her hair in a ponytail wearing her new SCPD uniform.

"Well look at you," Ted greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Ted," Yolanda hugged him back. She noticed Sin sitting down. "Hey Sin."

"Hey, yourself," she said standing up. "You two know each other."

"I never mentioned it? Ted is my Godfather."

"What? Really? Does Roy know?" she asked.

"Who's Roy?" Ted asked folding his arms.

"Smooth," Yolanda said to Sin.

* * *

Oliver opened the door his loft where he could see Nyssa practicing with her sword in the living having moved all the furniture to the side. Oliver is sure she has not noticed him yet as she moved almost like a swan around the room. When she was this focused it was best not to disturb her. He knows this from experience by the way. She came to a stop looking up at Oliver.

"Hey," he said taking his coat off.

"Hey," she responded putting the sword away.

"Is there any new information on Malcolm's plans?" he asked taking his shirt off.

"Nothing we didn't already know," she said watching as he got closer.

They were standing across from one another when suddenly Oliver sends kick her way that she blocks. They begin a fierce exchanged of punches and kicks testing each other like they always do. Oliver leaned back dodging a kick then sent an elbow strike at her that she blocked with her own and the next exchange started. Nyssa would tell anybody that Oliver was a natural and gifted when it came to combat. In the span of five years he became one of the best in the League even surpassing veterans and herself. Oliver moved his leg behind Nyssa tripping her to the ground as he pinned her down.

"I win," he said about to get up before she grabbed.

"No," she said bringing his head to into a kiss. "I always win."

* * *

Sara in her sparring gear was with Malcolm as the two went back and forth with wooden staves. Malcolm could see Sara was a fast learner and probably would have made an excellent League member if she and Oliver's roles were reversed. Malcolm swung high with his staff which Sara ducked and tried to aim low but he flipped over it hitting her in the legs making her fall.

"That's enough," he said tossing the stick to the side. Sara followed as she tossed hers to and began drinking water from her bag. "Can I ask you something?" Malcolm said.

"What is it?"

"Why haven't you told Oliver I'm training you?"

Sara was expecting this at some point. "How do you know I haven't?"

"Because you're here," he quickly said.

Sara and Malcolm glared at each other for a long before Sara slowly stood up. She suddenly charged at him throwing punches and kicks rapidly as Malcolm effortlessly blocked them. Sara went high and low trying to nail at least one good hit with all of her anger. Malcolm caught her fist twisting her arm making her fall to one knee.

"You didn't tell them because you knew they wouldn't allow you to continue your training," he said. "You wanted to use me to get strong enough so you can take revenge."

"YOU KILLED YOUR SON!" she screamed.

"THAT WAS NOT MY INTENTION," he yelled back. "Brickwell was supposed to leave Starling for good and never come back," he explained still holding her.

"It's still you fault," she gritted her teeth. "Now he is off doing who knows what."

"I knows what," Malcolm said. "I killed him."

"What?" Sara gasped.

"That's what you wanted isn't it? Yet another reason why you didn't tell them about me. It's because me and you are a lot alike."

"I'm nothing like you," Sara said flipping out of Malcolm's hold and then punching him across the face.

He looked at Sara wiping blood from his lip. "We are alike and I assure you by the time we are done you will be all for my vision for the future."

"By the time we are done you will be dead."

* * *

Roy was riding with McKenna in her car as the two moved to a scene with a homicide victim. With the department being short on staff they are having to do unorthodox methods with the new recruits. He was paired with a detective instead of another officer because one her partner died in the Brickwell attack and two there were no more officers left to take a newcomer.

"When we get there you just watch while I do my thing," she tells Roy. "You will also always address me as Detective or Detective Hall."

"Yes ma'am," Roy said staring out the window. He stayed silent and realized they just drove into the Glades.

"This where you grew up, right?" McKenna asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised this was our first stop."

They drove for a little longer finally stopping outside of a warehouse where there were a few squad cars waiting. McKenna lead as Roy followed behind her noticing the eyes of the other cops eyeing him.

"I'm Detective Hall, this is Officer Harper. We are here about the homicide," she tells the on duty cops.

"Follow me," the officer said. They followed him to the back of the building where the forensics team already covered the body. "You got yourself a fun one," the officer said.

"Great," she replied as they revealed the body. The body had a slice through the throat and the veins were green. "Damn," is all McKenna could say as she examined the body.

"A blade laced with poison," Roy said looking.

McKenna looked up at Roy and was expecting to get scolded but she said.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said. "Any lead on the murder weapon."

"No but we should be able to find out what kind of poison was used once we get the results back."

"Let me know as soon as you do," she said standing up from the body.

"What do we do next?" Roy asked as they walked back to the car.

"We are going to try and see what the streets can tell us," she said getting in the car.

* * *

In the comfort of his home, John Diggle was bench pressing weights with sweat running down his body. Every day he pushed himself to see how far he can take his strength he gained from the Lazarus Pit. He counts himself lucky he didn't get the negative side effects. From the stories Oliver told him about the pit it could have been a lot worse. He hates to admit he has been considering what the others have been saying. The ski mask was running its course but who was he going to be, what was he going to stand for, and where would he start. He could hear the door open to his front door and heels began hitting the wooden floor getting closer.

Felicity came around the corner her eyes instantly going to the number of weights he was lifting. 'I swear you're going to be lifting cars in each hand eventually," she said.

"One step at a time," he said getting up giving his fiancé a kiss. "How was work?" he asked.

"A little depressing since the funeral was yesterday. Thea is still dealing with it."

"She's a strong kid," Diggle said.

"The strongest," she responded.

* * *

Roy and McKenna were back at it again the following day trying to find any lead on the killer. The test results came back and the poison used was unlisted in the SCPD database. McKenna thought it would be a good idea to talk with a drug dealer who dealt in poisons also. They pulled up to the back of a building where Roy spotted a teen wearing baggy clothes and a hat.

"Hey Jose!" McKenna shouted opening the car door.

"Ah damn," he said with despair walking up to the detective.

"How's it going," she asked the youth as her and Roy got out the car.

"What do you want Hall. You keep coming around here you going to let everyone know I'm a rat."

"Everyone knows you're a right Jose," she said going into her coat. "What can you tell me about this? I know you have a line to some poisons."

He looked at the picture before his eyes went wide and busted out into a full out sprint into the opposite direction.

"God damn it," McKenna said running after him.

Roy followed behind as the street kid moved fast through the street. Roy could see the kid knew the streets of the Glades. Roy suddenly turned down an ally as McKenna continued to pursue the kid who also turned down an ally. She tried to keep up and to her surprise Roy jumped out from around the corner tackling the runner.

"Let me go," Jose said. "That crazy cat bitch will kill me," he said struggling as Roy began to cuff him.

"What crazy cat bitch?" McKenna asked.

"I'm not taking," Jose said.

"To late," Roy said picking him up off the ground and pushing him against the wall.

* * *

Oliver was sitting at the table going through documents that were spread out amongst the table. Standing behind him was a League member who had delivered it at his request. Coming down from the stairs was Nyssa wearing a robe as she spotted the League follower and the documents Oliver was going through.

"What are you doing?" she asked as the League follower bowed to her.

"Every document concerning Malcolm Merlyn's time in the League and anything they have on him after he left. Figured I could find out what he may be up to or at least know where to start."

"There's not telling," Nyssa said taking a sear across from Oliver. "He and my father didn't part on the best of terms but there was still some respect. He stayed very under the radar after he left the League giving our best men trouble keeping track of him. There were rumors he's the one that got Sportsmaster back on his feet after he left the League."

"What happened between your father and Crock?" Oliver asked.

"Crock had a wife who was also in the League and anyway she had a mission that resulted in her going missing. Crock wanted to know the details but the mission details were kept secret even from me."

"We'll keep scanning through these documents," Oliver said turning to his follower. "You may return to your previous duties." He bowed jumping out the window. Olive turned to Nyssa who was smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to get used to you giving orders like that," she said lifting a piece of paper.

* * *

Roy was back at the police station where he was McKenna to finish interrogating Jose. He was looking around the room still trying to get used to being on the other side of all of this. He has seen a few guy from the Glades come in all giving him that look like he was a traitor. Roy knew what he was doing. He wanted to change his life around and he has to thank Oliver, Sara, and Sin for getting him out. He wasn't going to use his second chance by going back to the Glades and running with the same gang doing the same stupid stuff that got him locked up in the first place.

"What you thinking about?"

Roy turned to see Yolanda standing there in her officer uniform. "Hey," he greeted.

"Had a good day?" she asked.

"Hopefully," he said. "Still trying to hunt down this killer using a poison knife," he informed her.

"I wish I got paired with a detective," Yolanda said. "Most exciting thing I did today was catch a pickpocket who was trying to steal from a cop," Yolanda pointed to a young woman with long black hair wearing street clothes sitting in a chair. She and Roy made eye contact and she winked at him.

"Criminals are getting dumber," Roy said.

"I'll say," she agreed.

Roy noticed McKenna coming out to him holding a file. "He's not budging. Whoever this cat bitch is it's got him scarred."

"So what do we no-

The lights in the building suddenly turned off causing the room to go into a storm of chaos as criminals tried to make a run for it and the cops tried to keep them in line.

In the interrogation room Jose sat cuffed to the table where he suddenly felt a wire wrap around his neck and began chocking him.

"Cat bitch huh?" Jade the assassin known as Cheshire said strangling the confined criminal. He was trying talk but couldn't get any words out. "I know you haven't said anything to the cops but better safe than sorry. You shouldn't have sold me a cheap poison to begin with." The last breath left him and Jade disappeared leaving him for the cops to finds.

The lights turned back on and some order was restored. Roy looked around seeing if he could help in anyway while McKenna went to go check on her suspect.

"Yolanda where did your pickpocket run off to," Roy asked.

"Lock this place down!" McKenna shouted. "Someone just killed my informant."

Roy rushed out the door of the building looking everywhere. There was something about that girl that rubbed him the wrong way when he saw her. Yolanda rushed out behind giving him an aggravated look.

"We wanted to be cops," Yolanda said going back inside and Roy soon followed.

On top of a building across from the police department was Jade and Artemis. Artemis wearing her green hoodie with a quiver and bow on her back.

"Good job getting those lights out little sister," Jade said to her.

"I still don't see why you had to kill him," Artemis said. "You said yourself he wasn't talking."

"I know but thanks to him that police now have some idea of who did it."

"Can we go now?" Artemis said walking away.

"Sorry," Jade said. "I forgot you had a play date with Miss Queen."

"Very funny."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 14: STUDENTS AND TEACHERS**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPISODE 14: STUDENTS AND TEACHERS**

Starling was home to many large corporations such as Queen Consolidated, Merlyn Global, and older than both was Kord Industries ran by Ted Kord. He was on his office at the moment where he had a look of sadness. He was writing on a piece of paper when his office phone rang.

He pushed the button answering it "Yes Jamie."

"Thea Queen is here," he responded.

"That time already," he said fixing his suit. "Send her in."

Thea shortly walked in alongside her was Diggle who was also in his suit. Thea had a great respect for Kord who has been trying to help Starling for years and even mentored their father when he was just starting out in the corporate world.

"Thea," he greeted her. "Mister Diggle, both of you come…sit."

"I'll stand," Diggle said standing by a wall as Thea took a seat across from Kord.

"Is everything okay?" Thea asked. "Everyone is not as cheery as usual when I come here."

"That is because we recently lost an employee," he confessed. "Was found murdered a few days ago."

"I'm sorry," Thea said. "Were you close?"

"I'm close with all my employees," Kord said leaning back in his chair. "I was just writing a note to his family along with a check to help them with anything they need."

"Who would want to murder him?" Thea asked.

Kord paused briefly, "I don't know."

Diggle doesn't know if Thea caught that but he has a feeling Mister Kord might be hiding something.

"I hope they catch whoever did it."

"You and me both Miss Queen," Kord said. "For now let's get to business."

* * *

In the hideout Dinah was engaged in a pretty intense sparring match with both Diggle and Sin. They kind got into an argument about who would win in a triple threat and here they are. At the computer screen Felicity was doing general research of Starling City. She was keeping an eye on any criminal activity that may be of interest to the tea. Right now things were calm but Diggle was waiting for Oliver to arrive.

Dinah dodged a kick from Sin and deflected a few shots from Diggle before moving out the way as Sin tried to hit her from behind but instead ended up kickinf Diggle in the chest making him fall to the ground.

"You're out," Sin said moving over to Dinah next."

"I can't even beat the person I trained," Diggle said moving over to Felicity.

"Your strength keep increasing you will be able to win no problem," Felicity said.

"Given Oliver's track record with fighting guys with superior strength I know it won't be enough for what we are facing."

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver was trained by the League of Assassins," Diggle began. "So was Malcolm and everyone who is following him. I know Oliver isn't your average Leaguer but we are technically fighting an army of people with his level of training. We are going to have to be on are guard at all times."

A loud noise interrupted Diggle as he looked over seeing Sin lying on her back.

"Sin clearly needs help with staying on guard," Dinah said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Enjoy this victory," Sin said "Just a few more and you won't be able to land a hit on me."

"We'll see," Dinah said with a smirk.

Oliver walked into the room with Nyssa at his side seeing his allies have just wrapped up there training.

"Alright Dig," Oliver greeted. "What is this lead?"

"It's about that case Roy told us about," Diggle said.

"The one that he thinks may be linked to Cheshire?" Sin said.

"Yeah. I did some digging and the victim is a Kord Industries employee."

"Kord hasn't been on are radar since this started," Nyssa chimed in.

"Not until now anyway," Oliver said.

"I sat in on a meeting with your sister and Kord and I think he knows more," Diggle finished.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Nyssa questioned.

"I'm not too sure but I think we should start with the dead employee."

"Already have," Felicity said. "Kord has some good security but I was able to pull a building location that only Kord, someone named Jaime, and our dead guy have access to.

"Let's check it out," Oliver said. "Suit up."

"I'm going to have to pass on this one. Going to visit Sara and see how she is doing."

Oliver gave her a nod as he grabbed his Arrow gear.

* * *

The full moon was over Starling and on the roof top of a rundown building the Arrow, Oliver Queen was engaging a group of heavily equipped League of Shadow members. They have stopped wearing the traditional League of Assassin garb and were now wearing a slick black armor. They looked like modern ninjas instead of the classic suits the assassins have worn for generations.

With Oliver was Sin in her black Arsenal uniform and Nyssa who was in her red and black garb. Oliver fired off an arrow hitting a guy in the chest sending him to the ground. He blocked incoming strikes using his bow as his adversaries came at him with swords. Sin was faring well with the experienced opponents as she found herself being able to read their moves. Perhaps it's from all the training with Oliver and they were part of the same organization. She kicked a guy in the chest then quickly leaped over an incoming opponent pulling out her pistols firing a few shots. The ninjas didn't go down as the typical thug thanks there advanced armor. She put her guns away seeing they would not help here and whipped out her bow.

Nyssa used her blade engaging them with her much superior swordsmanship skills. She cut one down moving to the next hitting him with the handle of her sword and then brought her blade down across his chest. She leaped in the air kicking two across the face before coming down on them with her sword cutting them both in the neck.

Oliver kicked the last one over the edge of the building before turning to see Sin and Nyssa had finished as well.

"What do you think they want with Kord Industries?" Sin asked.

"Don't know but that's why we are here," Oliver said lifting the window ceiling. "Diggle said it may be a good idea to look into it."

"From what Roy told me it may have been that cat masked wearing woman behind the murder of the employee."

"And she is with Merlyn," Nyssa chimed in with disgust.

"Let's find out what their after," Oliver said jumping into the building. The others followed as they began their search.

They started their search of the Kord owned building as the three split up in opposite directions. Oliver was impressed with some of the tech he was seeing being developed. He came to a computer turning it on. It immediately asked for a password. He pulled out one of his hacking arrows sticking it in the computer and began trying to access its files. Felicity wasn't the only one who hack.

Nyssa looked around the room also impressed with what she was seeing. Kord was a smart man that much was known but some of this stuff almost rivaled League tech. It's only known by a few but the League of Assassins was one of the technological advanced groups in the word only surpassed by a few like HIVE.

Sin walked off pretending to investigate the place. She couldn't even begin to know where to start looking. She barley recognized anything in the room…scratch that she didn't recognize anything in the room. Oliver has given her a few lessons that involved making different types of arrows which included a little bit of chemistry but this stuff was on a whole other level. Sin turned a corner and froze when she found the one object in the room covered with a sheet. She took the sheet off and under it was a machine marked with a REJECTED sign on it.

Sin heard a door open from above and walking in was a young Hispanic teen. "Crap," Sin said hiding instantly. "We got a guest," Sin whispered over the earpiece.

Nyssa and Oliver hid as well as the young man walked around the room in a casual brown jacket and blue backpack. Oliver recognized the boy as Kord's apprentice Jamie Reyes he believes his name was. The boy walked around the room for moment noticing the sheet off of the device Sin was looking at. He narrowed his eyes making his way to the computer where Oliver was trying to hack into. Jamie tried to stay calm as he casually made his way over to the alarm.

"He's going for the alarm," Nyssa said firing an arrow right in front of the teen. He tried to make a run for it but Sin fell down in front of him putting his arm in a lock an bringing him to the ground.

"Arsenal," Oliver said coming out the shadows. "Ease up." He approached getting down on one knee. "We don't want to hurt you. We just have a few questions."

"Then you should have made an appointment," he said struggling.

Sin looked down and saw a weird blue thing attached to his back. It suddenly started glowing and Sin was pushed back as Oliver and Nyssa went on guard. When they looked back at Jamie he was incased in a blue and black armor.

"Well that was unexpected," Nyssa said drawing her bow back firing an arrow that just broke on impact when it hit the armor.

"You're going to need bigger toys," Jaime said as his arm formed into a canon and he fired a wave of energy knocking both Oliver and Nyssa down.

He turned to see Arsenal fired an arrow that exploded before impact wrapping a cord around him. His armor suddenly formed a jetpack and he took to the air which caused Sin to dangle by her bow. Oliver got up shaking his head seeing Jaime was now air born. He quickly fired an explosives arrow hitting Jamie in the back making him collide into a wall. He and Sin fell to the ground hard with loud groans. Jamie got up ready to go another round.

"I think that's enough," a voice said. They looked to see Ted Kord standing at the top of the stairs. "Stand down Jamie," he ordered. "I am pretty sure I know why they are here."

* * *

Sara was at home packing her bag ready to go meet with Malcolm. The training has been getting tougher, especially since their intentions for one another is out in the open. Sara wants to get the training necessary to not only kill Malcolm but to make sure no one will hurt her ever again. While Malcolm wants her to join his cause and his League of Shadows. Before she could walk out the door she stopped and looked into a mirror on the wall. The training was getting tougher as bruises on her face were starting to show more often. She opens the door and standing there was her sister Dinah.

"What happened to your face," she said coming into the room.

"Nothing," Sara said.

"That is not nothing," Dinah said taking a closer look.

"Look I've been taking some self-defense classes," she said. "One of the lessons went a little rough."

"Where are you taking these lessons?" Dinah asked.

"With a guy I met," Sara said. "Its private lessons," Sara locked the door behind her taking off.

Malcolm entered the HQ of the League of Shadow where his loyal followers were hard at work preparing for the endgame. He walked over to the many computer screens that were on the wall. He found quite the talented hacker just rotting away in a cell.

"Cooper," Malcolm greeted the young man who was typing away fiercely at the keyboard.

"Mister Merlyn he greeted."

"How is hacking into the Kord Industries mainframe?"

"Not going to happen unless you can get somebody in there. The team you sent was taken out by the Arrow and friends. Chances are they'll destroy the device."

"No matter," Merlyn said. "We have other ways of getting it."

* * *

"My employee who was murdered was the head of a project titled Ruble," Kord explained to Oliver and Nyssa in a corner of the room. Sin and Jamie were talking on the other side. "Its purpose was to make demolishing buildings more efficient and controlled. The device would go underneath the building and when activated cause a controlled earthquake that will level it."

"Sound effective," Oliver said. "What was the issue?"

"Well the device itself," Kord said. "I found out that with a large stable source of power it could be used to cause larger quakes. In my companies hands I knew it was safe but it was others intentions I grew concerned of. Someone duplicated are design and tested it out on a small village in Africa. Their power source however gave out and the device exploded leveling the area."

"Damn," Nyssa said.

"What happened next?" Oliver questioned.

"I hunted down the men who did it and made sure that any blueprint of the machine was destroyed," he said.

"Wait?" Nyssa held up her hand. "You hunted them down."

"Yes," he said. "Like Mister Queen here I to use to play hero." Oliver was caught off guard by the elderly man's knowing of his true identity. "Don't be too surprised," Kord said. "People like us have a certain atmosphere we give off."

"Back to the matter at hand," Nyssa said. "We need to destroy this thing and anything related to it."

"Blueprints, notes, schematics, and anything else," Oliver added.

"Alright," Kord said.

Over with Sin and Jaime they were talking about his armor that Sin was having a hard time grasping.

"So I was coming home from school when a building belonging to Mister Kord exploded and this thing on my back attached itself to me. The Scarab is what we call it. It is what makes the armor and all the weapons."

"Sounds cool," Sin said astonished. "Why would you want it to come off?"

"Because we don't exactly get along," Jaime said. "Also there have been times when it completely takes over my body."

"Oh," she said.

"Mister Kord had been studying it for a while before the explosion."

"Arsenal," Oliver walked up. "We are just about done here."

"Jaime," Kord approached. "I want you to find anything related to project Ruble and destroy. Hard and digital copies," he said.

"Yes sir," he replied flying out the room.

"I'll have this one dismantled before tomorrow."

"Good," Oliver said feeling good about being a step ahead of Malcolm's plan. "Now what are you going to do about him."

"Jaime? I'm trying to help him every way I know how. Can't go to too many people for help or risk word getting out."

"I understand," Oliver said feeling he may be in a similar boat when it comes to Sin's future.

* * *

"Slow. Weak. Pathetic," Lawrence shouted at his daughter Artemis as they were training.

He threw strong punch after strong punch not holding back. Artemis tried her best to block the hits but her father was much better and she got hit in the face falling to the ground.

"Get up," he demanded. "I ain't raising no weakling."

"You call this raising," she whispered.

"Excuse me," he said. "You got something to say, say it loud enough for me to hear."

"That's enough," Jade yelled running into the room. "You were doing this when I left. It's been hours."

"She's getting off east compared to what I put you through."

"And you will out put her through what you put me through," Jade said narrowing her eyes.

"Are you forgetting whose been keeping you both safe all these years," he hissed. "The League of Assassins want us dead."

"If I recall correctly Ra's wanted you dead not me and Artemis."

"Why you little…"

He stormed out the room in fury as Jade helped Artemis off the ground.

"I can't do this anymore Jade," Artemis said sadly.

"As long as are father has Malcolm to call on we won't be able to go anywhere. You know that."

"I know."

* * *

Sara was with Malcolm in their training room as she aggressively tried to land a hit on him. She was throwing punch after punch kick after kick and she has come to realize that Malcolm was holding back a lot when they first started. He ducked another kick she tried to hit him with and grabbing her by the leg he throws her onto the ground.

"That's enough for today," he said walking past her.

"That's it," she said getting up.

"I have somethings to take care of."

"Why are you doing this?"

Malcolm turned around to look at her, "What?"

"All this," she addressed. "Tearing Starling apart, going to war with Oliver, what do you hope to accomplish when it's all done."

"I want this city to pay for what it took from me and not just this city but this unjust world that has come to form. I thought working with the League would change that but I was wrong. So I will control what happens to the world and create one where no one will act without my say so."

"You think that justifies you killing innocent people."

"Sara," Malcolm got closer. "I promise you I have never killed an innocent person."

"No, you just have your followers do it for you," she said walking away.

"You're improving quickly," he tells her before she exits the room.

"Mister Merlyn," Cooper entered the room.

"What is it?"

"It's as I predicted," he said walking over. "Kord is destroying the device and anything related to it."

"Alright," he responded "I'll take care of it."

* * *

Sara entered her home stretching her body ready to lie it down for the night. She knows these lessons with Malcolm can't go on forever but at the same time the progress she has made would not be nearly as evident if she was getting taught by anyone else. The lights to her apartment turned on suddenly and standing there was all of team Arrow. Oliver, Dinah, Sin, Diggle, Nyssa, Roy, and Felicity.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Take a wild guess," Dinah said her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Thea sluggishly walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang over and over. She opened the door half asleep to see Artemis standing there hood over her head soaking in the rain. Thea rubbing her eyes still trying to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wondering if I could stay the night?" she asked lifting her head showing the bruise on her face.

"Definitely," Thea said. "Come in."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 15: SKELETONS OUT THE CLOSET**

 **A/N: I know it's been a while and I apologize. I'm not going to say chapters will be coming faster because I honestly don't know what life will throw at me next but I promise I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. Besides the good part is coming. Anyway I'll be around for a while catching up on stories and stuff so I'll try and get more writing done.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPISODE 15: SEKLETONS OUT THE CLOSET**

"I don't normally rush over when summoned like this," Question said to Thea.

Thea who was still wearing her nightgown had her had her arms crossed as she pasted back and forth on the balcony. After what Artemis revealed to her she was having a hard time calming down.

"I pay you enough to come when I call," Thea said agitated.

"What can I do for you?"

"My friend Artemis," Thea started. "I want you to find out what you can and especially about her father."

"What will you do with this information?"

"Does it matter? I just pay you to get me information."

"Last time I delivered information you hired an expert assassin to kill two guys."

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"Yes Misses Queen," he said tipping his hat. "At little more notice next time."

"Did I pull you away from something?"

"Someone actually."

"Yeah right," Thea said rolling her eyes. "Who would be dumb enough to be with you?" she chuckled walking into her home.

"That is the question after all?" he said adjusting his hat and jumping down from the balcony.

* * *

"Malcolm Merlyn?" Oliver said still not believing what Dinah had told them.

"How did you…," Sara still baffled.

"I followed you after you left," Dinah said. "I saw you meet with him."

"You followed me?"

"It's a good thing I did! How could you even be in the same room as him after what he did? After everything he has done."

"It's not like it was easy for me!" Sara shot back. "I started the lessons before I knew about what he had done and at that point I saw the benefits of what I was learning."

"So what exactly was your plan Sara?" Diggle asked.

"To learn as much as I could and then use it against him."

"Do you really think you could stop Malcolm?" Oliver said. "He has had YEARS of training, fighting and killing that you lack."

"You'd be surprised how much progress I made."

"Well that progress ends here," Oliver said.

"Kind of figured that was coming," Sara said.

"Why didn't you come to me or Oliver or hell Diggle?" Dinah jumped in.

Sara stayed silent really not wanting to explain herself anymore. She herself was having a hard time coming up with an answer to all of their questions. She didn't want to admit it to them or ever herself but a part of her connected with Malcolm when it came to their situations. He lost his wife she lost her husband and a very small part of her understands where he is coming from but the rest of her knows he is wrong.

"Can I have some time with my sister please?" Dinah requested from the team.

They all exited the home leaving the sisters alone outside the door Nyssa and Oliver stood for a bit as the others walked away.

"You know what he is trying to do?" Nyssa asked Oliver.

"I know," Oliver said. "He won't get away with it."

Back inside the house Sara and Dinah sat on the sofa in silence. Dinah was trying to find the right words for her sister and there was only one thing she could think of.

"Sara I don't want you to lose yourself to darkness," Dinah started.

"You mean like Oliver."

"No," she paused. "Like me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was when I first started training with Ted after Central City."

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

Dinah Lance was in the Wildcat boxing gym wrapping up her hands as she was getting ready to go out. She has been learning under Ted long enough and despite his concerns she knows she is ready to make a difference. She has her scream mostly under control and her fighting skills are above average thanks to Ted. She looked in the mirror as she put on her black leather jacket and fixed her black boots over her blue jeans. Taking a final look she wrapped a black scarf around her face only leaving her eyes visible along with her brown hair.

Leaving the bar was a very drunken man making his way over to his motor cycle following behind him were others wearing the same biker jackets her was wearing. Dinah watched from the shadows as they were about to get on their bikes. She approached the closes one from behind elbowing him in the back of the head making him fall to the round. The other two turned around seeing the masked woman.

"Your days of running drugs in this city are over," she said.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" one of them said as they approached her.

"I'm the Canary."

She leaped at the first man kicking him in the chest then turned punching the next one. She looked behind her but quick enough as the guy grabbed her from behind. His friend took the opportunity to deliver a punch to Dinah's gut and then a couple to her face before she kicked him back and hit the man holding her with the back of her head making him lose his grip on her. She turned around delivering a series of punches to him before kicking back against the wall. She looked around her to see the other two guys were standing up again. She was sure the one she elbowed would be out longer. They charged at her as she blocked there hits but not all over them. She stumbled a little trying to stay on her feet as blood began to fall from her head from one of their punches. She was getting over whelmed as her mind started racing all over the place not sure what to do next. She threw a punch hitting one of the guys and the other tackled her to the ground as they began to wrestle. The scarf over her face fell off and the biker overpowered her getting a good look at her face.

"To bad I got mess up such a pretty face," he said throwing a punch at her and then another.

She wrestled with him trying to get him off but he was just physically stronger. Her hand made its way behind him and she could feel what she was sure was a gun. Going on pure survival instinct she grabbed sticking it right into his stomach and pulled the trigger. He stumbled off her as she pulled the trigger again and again hitting him in the chest. He fell to the ground dead as Dinah dropped the gun shaking all over blood across her face. He looked down at her hand that was covered in the man's blood. She heard footsteps coming from behind. She looked up still shaking to see Ted standing there hands in his jacket pockets.

"Get up before the other guys wake up," he said with very clear disappointment.

* * *

Back at the boxing gym Dinah was cleaning up as Ted stood there with a hard glare coming from his eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything," Dinah said looking at him through the mirror.

"Why don't you tell me where you went wrong?" he responded.

She put her head down as her depression set in. "I went out when I wasn't ready and for that I did something unforgivable. I wanted so bad to have an excuse to hit something that…I lost the reason I found you in the first place."

"Dinah, this life is hard and trust me what you faced tonight doesn't even come close to what's out there in terms of evil. I've been put in the position you were in and I've had to cross that line but I never did out of fear."

Dinah didn't want to turn around because of the tears streaming down her face. Ted knew but he didn't say anything as he began to leave the room.

"Don't let the darkness consume you Dinah. Embrace the darkness of life and extinguish it so others can live in the light." He left the room leaving her alone.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Oh my god," Sara after hearing Dinah story. "Who knows about this?"

"You and Ted," Dinah said not really feeling good about dreading up the past. "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to make mistakes like I did when I was in a bad place."

"I just…I don't… I miss him," Sara said breaking down.

"I know," Dinah said holding her sister.

* * *

The next day came and Malcolm found himself eating at a small diner in the Glades he used to come to with Rebecca every now and then. He started cutting into his food eating. He looked up from his plate to see Oliver sitting across from him.

"Was wondering when you were going to come over," Malcolm said still eating.

"You stay away from Sara," Oliver warned.

"So you know," Malcolm responded wiping his hands with a napkin. "If it makes you feel better I really did want to help her."

"You wanted to get in her head," Oliver accused. "It's not going to work."

"I guess not anymore but there are other people for me to get to."

"Like who?"

"Thea."

"You go anywhere near my sister and I'll end you."

"Someone will continue my work so no worries," he said casually.

"Ra's wanted me to rip you down from the bottom," Oliver explained. "But if you go near my sister I'll work my way down."

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do considering," Malcolm pulled out an envelope sliding it across the table to Oliver.

Oliver opened it wondering what he could possibly be planning now. He took out some paper and began to read as his eyes grew wider and wider.

"This is not true," Oliver said red feeling in his face.

"It is very true," Malcolm began. "Tell me Oliver or Ra's…how much do you know about your mother or even your father."

"I know enough and I know this is another one of your tricks."

"All those years away but you are still the same dumb dropout as when you left."

"Trust me," Oliver said standing up. "I'm not."

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver burst from the ocean waters as he got the last look at the Queens Gambit sinking into the ocean. He fought to keep himself afloat as the rain fell down on him and the waves crashed against his face. He looked around trying to find anything to grab on.

"Oliver!"

He heard a voice call his name.

"Oliver!"

It's his father Robert Queen

"Over here," he screamed. "I'm over here!" he yelled again. He was starting to be able to see a light in the distance. He began to swim towards the light and found that his father was on a life raft. He climbed on board with help from his father.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked his son.

"I'm fine…I," he looked around the raft to Sara wasn't on board. "Sara…SARA…Sara," he screamed looking around at the dark merciless ocean.

"She's gone son," Robert said to him. "We need to focus on staying alive are selves!"

"We can't leave her."

"We don't have a choice! We need to focus on getting past this storm!"

"SARA!"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Artemis woke up in a very comfortable bed after sleeping half the day away. She got rubbing her eyes even though she could still feel the bruise her father gave her. She walked down the stairs expecting to be alone but instead found Thea in the leaving room.

"I expected you to be at work," Artemis greeted as she entered the room.

"Considering how you were last night I thought I'll call off today."

"I really appreciate everything," Artemis said with a genuine smile.

"Hey, you're the little sister I always wanted. If you need anything just let me know."

"Thanks Thea."

"Now let's find you something to wear."

The two girls began to head upstairs when Oliver suddenly walked through the front door. He saw Thea heading upstairs with a blonde girl. Diggle mentioned Thea had made a new friend.

"Hey there speedy," he greeted. "Where you off to."

"Speedy?" Artemis questioned eyebrow raised.

"Stupid nickname he gave me when I was little."

"I kind of like it," Artemis said with a smirk heading upstairs.

"Did you need something?" Thea asked her brother who had look on his face that worried her.

"No," he said clearly lying. "You go ahead."

"Alright," she said heading up stairs.

* * *

Night fell on Starling and Nyssa, Sin, and Diggle were together hitting the streets together. Oliver stated he needed some alone time while Dinah was still with Sara talking things through. Thankfully the team has grown so missing a few members isn't a big deal. The entered the Glades where they came across a shootout between rival gang's manly fragments of what used to run Starling City before the Arrow hit the streets.

"I'll take the left you two take the right," Nyssa said heading towards the gang members.

"Yes ma'am," Sin replied as she and Diggle exchanged a look.

Nyssa approached unnoticed as the gunfire continued. She pulled out her bow and started picking them off one by one as Sin and Diggle began to take the other side. Diggle dropped a couple of guys with guns shots then kicked one in the chest sending him flying over a car. Arsenal using her guns fired rounds into multiple guys hitting them in the head knocking them out instantly. She put the guns away pulling her bow out and hit the guns out of two guy's hand. She hit one across the face with a strong kick while Diggle delivered a right hook to the other. They Nyssa had finished her side and they met in the middle.

"Well that was fun," Nyssa said taking a breath.

"Been a while since we had some gang violence here."

"They're not going to be a problem anymore."

"We should track down where they got these weapons," Sin proposed.

* * *

Oliver alone in his civilian clothes sat at his mother's grave in deep thought. He was still thinking about the file Malcolm showed him earlier that day.

"You know mom," he started. "Dad told me a lot about what you two were and what you did. I planned on coming home and making things right. Make up for what you two did. For the most part that's what I've done. Now I need you to tell me how do I tell Thea her father is a psychopath trying to destroy my…are city. I tell her only for the Arrow to kill him later or I don't tell her and he finds out from him. Of all the things I've had to deal with…why is this the most difficult?"

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver opened his eyes and the first thing he sees is a sandy beach. He is leaning over the edge of the raft soaking from the night before. He lifted himself looking around. He saw his father in the distance and began to walk towards him. Robert turned around seeing his son walking towards him.

"Where the hell are we?" Oliver asked struggling to keep balance.

"No idea son," he answered looking around. "I didn't even know there was an island around here."

"We got to call for help we need to find someone."

"We will worry about that in time," he said trying to calm his son. "For now we need to get dried up and find shelter."

Oliver couldn't see how his father was so calm in the situation. They had no food, no water, and no electricity. How were they going to get out of this?

Suddenly men in all black military like gear came out the woods in front of them aiming guns. Oliver panicked raising his hands immediately while Robert stood completely still not moving.

"Hands up," one of them said point his gun at Robert who kept his hands down. "Hands up!"

"Dad," Oliver pleaded.

Robert raised his hands still keeping a calm domineer. The armed men approached the two civilians only for an arrow to fly from the trees and hit one of the gunman in the back of the head. This caught the other man off guard and Robert took advantage of the confusion grabbing the gun out of his hand and hitting him with it firing two shot into his chest when he hit the ground.

Robert and Oliver looked up seeing someone wearing a green hood come out the forest.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Artemis was brushing her hair in the mirror enjoying herself in Thea's home. She almost beginning to forget the reason she was here. It was nice to be away from her father, Malcolm, and all there plotting. She continues to brush her hair when she suddenly felt a breeze come from the window she was sure was closed. She turned around to her father standing there.

"Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.

"I was," she responded with spite.

"Don't forget why you are here Artemis," he warned her. "You are supposed to keep an eye on her when all this starts."

"I know," Artemis said crossing her arms.

"Alright then," he said getting ready to leave through the bedroom door."

"Could you at least close the window?"

"I didn't come through the window."

"No I did."

Lawrence turned to see the Question standing behind him. Lawrence through a punch at him only for Question to catch it and twist his bringing him to the ground. Lawrence dislocated his shoulder making him able to get out of the hold from Question and then immediately popped it back into place. He pulled out a knife charging at the vigilante throwing many lunges trying to stab him. Question was able to dodge and deflect the attacks finally getting an opening and punching him in the face. Question grabbed Lawrence again except this time he was ready and reversed the Question pinning him to the ground. Lawrence tried to reach for his knife but Artemis grabbed it first.

"Hand it here!" he ordered.

Artemis approached her father who was struggling to keep Question down. Artemis lifted the knife stabbing her father in the shoulder. He screamed in pain turning to look at his daughter who already jumped out the window. Question kicked Lawrence off of him but before he could grab him he jumped out the window in pursuit of his daughter.

The door to the room opened and Thea walked in with a frantic look. "Artemis!" she looked at Question. "What happened?"

"I've got a lot to tell you Miss Queen."

"You're not the only one," someone said.

The looked up to see Oliver standing there in the doorway.

"Well this should be interesting," Question said.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 16: GODESS OF THE HUNT**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPISODE 16: GODDESS OF THE HUNT**

Oliver and Thea just starred at one another waiting to see who would talk first. Oliver looked to the Question and then back to Thea. He knew of the Question but this was his first time seeing him in person. What he was wondering was how he was affiliated with his sister.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked.

"My guess…a lot of secrets are about to come out."

"That we can agree on," Thea said looking to Question. "Look Ollie we both have a lot to fess up to but we can't do it now. The girl from earlier Artemis, she needs help."

"The girl is being chased by her father Lawrence Crock AKA Sportsmaster," Question informed them.

"Sportsmaster?" Thea said.

"Sportsmaster," Oliver thought. This girl could be in league with Malcolm. In fact she fits the build of the archer that was with Cheshire that one night.

"You need to go find her Oliver," Thea pleaded. "She needs the Arrow."

* * *

"So she knows you're the Arrow?" Nyssa said running across the rooftops with Sin behind her.

"I'm guessing she has known for a while because she was quick to ask for his help…or my help."

"But how?" Sin asked.

"I'm guessing she hired the Question to track my every move," Oliver concluded.

"How long has she been doing this and how much does she know?" Nyssa asked while also wondering herself.

"There's no telling but for now we track down Thea's friend Artemis before her father gets her."

"Copy that," Sin said over the ear piece. Nyssa came to a stop on the next rooftop making Sin stop in her tracks as well. "What's up?"

"We aren't hunting some random thug. She has training by Sportsmaster and whoever else."

"You're saying we can't just run around and hope to run into her."

"Exactly," Nyssa said putting her hand to her communicator. "Felicity we need to get eyes where ever we can. We are looking for a girl in her teens, blonde, and probably being chased by man the size of a football player."

"I'm on it," Felicity said. "Any idea where I should start looking."

"She was last seen jumping out the window of the Queen Mansion. Sportsmaster following close behind if what Oliver said is accurate."

"Alright I'll start looking in the area," Felicity assures getting of the radio.

* * *

Lawrence dove for Artemis who leaped out the way of her father who still had the knife wound she inflicted. The nerve of this girl betraying him after all he has done to prepare her for the world. All the plans he had for her to play a role in the League of Shadows now potentially flushed down the toilet because knowing Malcolm he probably already knows and he will not tolerate potential cracks in his organization.

"Artemis!" he shouted her name in frustration. "Do what your father tells you and stop this foolishness."

Artemis came to a stop on the roof she was on to turn back and look at him. She could feel the first drops of rain beginning to fall. "You're no father and this is no way for someone to be raised. Constantly fearing you might upset you father or his master one day and they decide they have no use for you."

"That's the way the world works, that's the way the Shadows operates, and that's the way a Crock lives."

"Well I'm choosing a different life," Artemis defied taking a fighting pose.

"You don't get a choice," Lawrence said taking his fighting stance as well.

"A friend of mine would say otherwise."

Artemis charged at her father with a flying kick aiming for his face. He moved out the way and watch as she landed on the ground turning quickly to throw another kick at her father who blocked it but could still feel the impact in his arms. She threw a bunch of punches trying to keep her moves unpredictable which is hard when you're fighting the man who trained you since you could walk. She was also at a disadvantage because she was unarmed. As they continued their fight on the roof Lawrence was impressed with how Artemis was handling herself given the situation she was in. Artemis ducked a punch from Lawrence punching him in the gut and grabbing a smoke grenade quickly tossing it right in his face making it explode. Lawrence jumped out the smoke quickly looked around for his daughter who was nowhere to be seen. Not wanting this to get out of hand he knew he had to make a call.

* * *

Oliver on his motorcycle stopped in the middle of the road seeing the cloud of smoke coming from the building across from him. He didn't have time to go back to base and grab his full gear. He had a spare bow and arrow ready to go at the mansion for emergencies and was using his motorcycle helmet to hide his face. He fired a grappling arrow launching himself onto the rooftop of the building. He saw Sportsmaster standing in the middle of the roof and he looked like he was making a call.

"Alright Cooper get me eyes on her ASAP I don't need this getting any more out of hand," Lawrence demanded. His head peaked up seeing Oliver wearing the biker gear and helmet holding his bow. "I'm guessing you're the Arrow. What's with the get up? Mommy couldn't dress you?"

"Leave Artemis alone and walk away," Oliver warned pulling back an arrow.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my own daughter? I'm willing to bet you don't even know what's it's like to be a father."

"No, but I know how a good father raises his kids."

Oliver nailed a punch to Sportsmaster face and then followed it with a kick to his rib cage. Lawrence ducked the next hit throwing a punch to the Arrow's gut and diving away to gain distance. He still had the wound Artemis inflicted on him and was not at his best. On top of that there is no telling how far Artemis has gotten by now while he has been fighting.

"You have a knack for interfering in affairs that don't concern you."

"You're in my city. That makes it my concern," Oliver replied getting ready for round two.

"No wonder the League of Assassin's fell apart so easily."

"Oh…And why is that?"

"You're not committed," he said coldly. "Neither was Ra's towards the end. If he was he wouldn't have chosen such a weak candidate to be his successor. But as for you...you're still tied to your past life. When you join the League you start anew and from what I told you were never all in. You are not worthy of being Ra's Al Ghul." Sportsmaster was slowly taking his hand to his belt. Oliver didn't notice in time as Lawrence tossed a knife at Oliver who was barely able to dodge it. He looked back to see Lawrence jumping off the roof.

* * *

"I got a hit on her location. She's heading up on the south end by the edge of the Glades," Felicity came in over the headset.

"It's always the Glades," Sin said following behind Nyssa.

"It is rather popular isn't it?" Nyssa mussed.

"You guys better hurry because Sportsmaster is gaining on her," she informed them. "May I add that is the worst name ever?"

"Head south Crock," Cooper said to him over the headset.

"Don't use my name over the communicator idiot."

"Like anybody can hack us," he said confidently. "She's making her way into the Glades."

"Of course she is," Lawrence said running as hard as he could.

* * *

Inside one of the many secret bases of the League of Shadows Cooper followed Artemis using the city cameras to inform Sportsmaster where she is. He was serving a prison sentence before he joined the Shadows and he has Malcolm to thank for getting him out.

"Cooper," Malcolm said walking into the dark room with computer screens everywhere. "What is going on?"

"The Artemis girl turned on her father and is on the run. Crock is pursuing her now."

"He's not the only one," Malcolm said seeing Oliver's friends heading directly towards Artemis's location.

"They've been on her tail to since this started. I'm willing to bet they have someone in the cities cameras like I am now."

"Really?" Malcolm pondered all his organizations confrontations with Oliver and his team and taking his entire track record while being in Starling it would make sense for Oliver to have someone tech savvy on hand. "If they did could you find their location."

* * *

Artemis stopped to take a breath in a dark ally. She was kind of surprised with how she stood up to her father. She knows she will be on the run for the rest of her life but she prefers that to the alternative of being a part of this false crusade. She decided that it was time to get moving again and began to plan her next move. She half expected her father to catch up to her by now but better for her.

"You really got yourself in a pickle."

Artemis turned quickly to see her sister behind a wall. "Jade?"

"Don't come any closer," she warned point to a camera. "They got that new hacker tracking your every move. I'll avoid staying off the main roads and going into buildings with cameras."

"Come with me Jade! We can leave all of this behind together."

"In time Artemis I will join you but for now keep moving and don't stay anywhere to long…I'm proud of you." Jade truly meant that because she has been wanting to do the same thing for years but has held off due to her sister. With Artemis finally able to fight back on her own she can now do the same. She just needs to make sure her father and Merlyn are out the picture and she knows where to start.

Jade vanished out of sight as Artemis planned her next move.

* * *

Oliver was in hot pursuit of Sportsmaster when all of a sudden ninja stars came flying in front of him. He turned and saw League of Shadow members coming towards him swords drawn. He gritted his teeth rushing towards the group.

He immediately ducked an attack hitting one in the gut then rising quickly to kick another in the jaw. He began blocking and dodging multiple attacks as he could see more coming in the distance. He rolled out of the way to gain some distance firing arrows at three of them who fell to the ground. He punched the one closest to him then proceeded to grab him and throw him into another guy. Oliver was feeling overwhelmed as more began to show up and wearing this stupid biker helmet wasn't helping. He drew back another arrow when all of a sudden gunshots went off and Diggle came to Oliver side gun raised.

"Felicity said you could use some help," he said keeping his gun raised.

* * *

Artemis was on top of a roof hiding behind a vent breather hard. She really wishes she had her gear before she went awol on her old man.

"Artemis!" Sportsmaster yelled landing on the roof she was on. "Stop this! If you keep this up there's no protecting you anymore."

"Like you care!" she shouted back not moving from her spot.

"You're my daughter of course I care!"

"You don't see me as a daughter," she stood up to look him in the eye. "Just a tool to further your agenda and if a tool isn't working the way you want it you throw it out."

"Don't do this!" he said with a hint of remorse.

Before Artemis could respond a group of Merlyn's men flipped onto the roof standing behind Crock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lawrence asked pissed off.

"Orders," one said. "Get your daughter under control or we put her down."

"Come on Lawrence," Artemis said. "Get me under control."

Lawrence began to walk towards his daughter when suddenly two people appeared behind her.

"You know ganging up on a little girl is just not right," Sin said.

"Little?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow.

"Fall back or die," Nyssa said being straight forward. "I've had long night."

"Kill those two I'll get my daughter."

They all charged in and began a roof top battle that had Nyssa and Sin going up against the group Merlyn sent. Sin didn't bother pulling out her guns because of the non-lethal bullets and there advanced armor pretty much made them useless but her batons were more than cable. She pulled them out twirling them in her hands before blocking a sword strike then began to deliver blow after blow to multiple enemies. Nyssa was easily dispatching one after the other as she cut through the traitors. Artemis was trading blows with her father who decided he could no longer hold back. Artemis jumped with a kick that Lawrence blocked grabbing his daughter out the air and tossing her to the ground having her tumble. Artemis picked a sword up off the ground from one of the fallen Shadow members charging at her father swinging the blade. Crock dodged all the attacks sending a spin kick to his daughter's chest.

She looked up at her father breathing harder than before holding her chest in pain. Lawrence approached his daughter to continue when an arrow suddenly struck him in the back of the leg. He turned around in pain to see Queen standing behind him with his other partner in the ski mask. Lawrence saw all the men were down and Nyssa was approaching along with Sin. He backed away from them going near the edge of the roof top.

"You'll all fall soon enough," he said…falling off the roof.

They raced to the edge looking down not seeing him anywhere in sight.

* * *

Thea opened the door to her home to see Oliver standing there with Artemis.

"Thank god," she said hugging Artemis. Thea met eyes with her brother who she knows she had to talk with.

* * *

Felicity sat in her chair after a long night waiting for John to make it in. She turned off her computers standing up stretching. The door to the hideout opened believing it to be John but was shocked to see who it really was.

"Not a bad place," Merlyn said walking in calmly. "Probably could use some security. I did just walk in."

"Leave right now," she said backing against her desk reaching for the gun beneath her desk.

"Tell me what makes you follow Oliver?" Merlyn asked looking around the room. "He has assembled quite a formidable team."

Felicity drew the gun but before she could fire the weapon it flew out her hand and into Merlyn's. Malcolm smirked at the blonde woman who had a look of terror on her face. He looked at a table that had arrows on it and lifted one into the air with his magic. He flung it at Felicity who jumped out the way causing it to hit her computers. She quickly stood up to see Malcolm was levitating more arrows that he flung at her. One by one he sent and arrow into Felicity who began to cough blood. The only thing she could think about was John who she wishes she got to see one more time. The last arrow hit Felicity right in the heart making her fall to the ground.

* * *

"I was just trying to keep you far away from all this," Oliver tells Thea who he has been talking with for a while now. The two siblings sat in the living room. Artemis was upstairs taking a shower.

"I can understand where you're coming from Ollie but I'm not the little girl that was here when you vanished. I had to step up when mom died and I inherited more than the company."

"What do you mean?" Oliver wondered.

"I found a file with a lot secrets she probably never wanted us to know about. There was this list, stuff about dad's past being a part of a group called-."

"Shadowspire," he finished. "Yeah he told me a little bit about that on the island."

"I also learned the Malcolm is my biological father," she said. She saw Oliver wasn't surprised. "You knew?"

"Just found out from him actually."

"I know he isn't a good man Ollie. What's he planning?"

"I wish I knew."

"I could help with that," someone said.

They looked up to see Cheshire standing behind them. Oliver was stunned at her masking her presence the way she did. He knew she was good but this was on another level.

"I know what he is planning and I will be more than happy to share that information if you help me."

"With what?" Oliver demanded to know.

"Killing Sportsmaster."

"I plan on doing that anyway," Oliver said not convinced he could just torture it out of her.

"I know where he is and something tells me you would want to kill him for very personal reasons."

"And what reasons are those?"

"He killed your mother."

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 17: VENGEANCE**

 **Man it has been awhile and I apologize. Not only am I busy but I have had a lot going on. I am looking to devote more time to my Fics and I can only promise for the next update to not take as long. Not only for this story but the others as well. So my Suicide Squad story and my Earth 2: Chronicles will get updated soon. This and Suicide Squad are close to being done and I really want to finish. That being said when I am finished I'll probably look to you guys to determine which story I do next. I have a lot of ideas but would like to know which one you all are interested in reading the most. Wont list them just yet just know that in a future chapter I'll have choices for you to pick from not sure if I'll do a poll or just ask you to leave a review or PM we'll see like I said I have a lot of ideas and really wouldn't mind doing any of them.**

 **Just want to give special thanks to those of you who reached out to check on me and I really appreciate it. I want to be more active in the fanfic community going forward and posting more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPISODE 17: VENGEANCE**

Oliver and Thea just stood as still as stone after hearing Cheshire's words. Sportsmaster Lawrence Crock killed Oliver's mother. He always wanted to get his hands on the one responsible and he thought that someone was Deadshot at one point but now he knows the real culprit.

"Where is he?" Oliver demanded to know.

"No no no," Jade said waving her finger. "A deal."

"What's the deal?"

"I'll tell you where you can find him and even Malcolm Merlyn but I need something from you in return."

"What?"

"Protection for me and my sister Artemis."

"Done," Oliver quickly said.

"And I want to know what happened to are mother. As you know my father was League of Assassin at one point along with my mother he never talks about her and I want to know the whole story."

"The League has an entire library dedicated to its past members. I'll make a call and have them start looking but if you don't hold your end of the bargain you won't find out anything and there wont be any protection."

"Deal. We'll meet here tomorrow night then," Jade said walking out the room.

"What's the League of Assassin's?" Thea asked.

This is the one thing he wishes Question already told Thea.

* * *

Diggle along with Sin walked into the hideout and began to take off their gear. It was a long night and they couldn't get wait to get in bed. With chasing Artemis and then fighting the League they were exhausted. Sin was happy to help her though and just motivated her more to want to stop Malcolm. Diggle dropped his gun on the table when he noticed the arrow in the computer.

"Felicity?" he called looking to see her lifeless body on the ground with arrow sticking out of it. He ran over falling to the ground holding her body. "Felicity? Hey Felicity? Stay with me! No no no! FELICITY!"

"John," Sin was barely able to whisper. She pulled out her phone to call Oliver.

* * *

Oliver walked into his home taking off his jacket and he was just ready to go to sleep. He closed the door and saw Nyssa's gear was on the ground leading up to the bedroom. He slowly walked up stairs to see her already in bed sleep. He could do nothing but smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. At this point he knew she was awake because growing up in the League you are always aware of your surroundings.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"In a moment," He replied taking his shirt off.

Nyssa could see the many scars on his body from the years of fighting. Some she was there to witness many he had before they even met.

"I may be able to end this all soon," Oliver said crawling in the bed next to Nyssa. "Cheshire showed up at the Mansion and said she could give me Sportsmasters location and Merlyn's."

"Can you trust her?" Nyssa asked lying her head on Oliver's chest.

"She has something I want. I have something she wants. That's enough for me."

They both drifted off into a deep sleep unaware of the many phone calls and texts coming to his phone he left in his jacket pocket down stairs.

* * *

Artemis walked down stairs the next morning to see Thea sitting in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee. Artemis was grateful for Thea for allowing her to stay in the mansion but she knew she had to do something before she could move forward.

"Morning," Thea said with a smile.

"Good Morning," Artemis said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to apologize," Artemis started. "I befriended you under false pretenses and put you in harm's way feeding my father and Merlyn Intel about you."

"Artemis," Thea said grabbing her hand. "It was not your fault and it's not like you wanted to do it. You were in a difficult situation. You are a great person Artemis and from this point forward you won't have to worry about your father or Malcolm."

"I'm happy to hear you say that but we both know that won't be the case till there out of the picture."

"Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later," Thea said.

* * *

Roy was sitting across from Yolanda in a diner and sitting next to her was her godfather Ted Grant AKA Wildcat AKA Boxing Legend. Roy had pretty much no choice in this little get together. If he was going to pursue a relationship with Yolanda. He must admit Ted had an intimidating aura about him.

"Now look I'm not the over protective type," Ted said. Yolanda rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. Ted pretended not to notice. "You two are adults and I'm sure Yolanda has very good taste."

"Why…thank you," Roy said.

"But I need to know one thing about you?"

"Oh no," Yolanda said.

"Oh no what?" Roy said starting to get nervous. He was a cop in Starling city if he was getting nervous that was a bad sign.

"Can you take a punch?" Ted asked leaning forward.

All nerves left Roy in that moment when he leaned in and confidently and responded, "You bet I can."

"We'll see," Ted said standing up. "You can learn more about someone in the ring than over lunch."

"I think that implies only to you," Yolanda said.

"Maybe but that's why I never lost to anyone twice," Ted said. "After I fight someone I know everything I need to know."

"Can we just get this over with?" she said even though she secretly kind of wants to see this.

* * *

Oliver stormed into his hideout after awaking to the barrage of missed call, voicemails, and texts. He could see why as the first thing he saw was Felicity lying on the table covered in blood with Diggle standing over her. Sin looked to Oliver walking over. Oliver could see her eyes red and she was shaking.

"We came back here and she had been shot with arrows," Sin explained.

"Dammit," Oliver said. "How's John?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Diggle said turning around. "At least I will be."

"John what are you-," Sin began before Diggle walked over to Oliver.

"Call one of your League guys and tell them to bring some of that Lazarus stuff you used on me."

Oliver had a feeling this was coming and really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Diggle you were injured on the brink of death but not dead. Felicity-."

"Will be fine once you put her in the pit. I told you a while ago that I heard stories about the League. The Lazarus pit can not only keep one young but bring those that died back from the dead."

"The answers no, John," Oliver said putting his foot down. "I am truly sorry for what has happened but I can't do what you are asking."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"You know damn well if this was Thea," Diggle said poking Oliver's chest. "Or your mother," he said pushing Oliver. "Or your father you would not even hesitate!" he yelled throwing a punch that Oliver quickly avoided causing Diggle to put a hole in the wall.

"John that's enough!" Sin pleaded.

"You must be forgetting that my oldest friend died recently John," Oliver yelled back.

It seems John wasn't going to be reasoned with because he came at Oliver again fist raised. He threw punch after punch at his friend who deflected and dodged knowing that a punch from John could be fatal.

"John trust me," Oliver kept trying to reason. "Putting Felicity in the pit now will do more damage. She will not come out the woman you once knew. Whatever came out of that pit you would have to put down."

Diggle charged at Oliver who rolled out the way again this time kicking Diggle to the side making him fall to the ground. Diggle got up again throwing punch after punch at Oliver who was starting to see Diggle was moving faster and hitting harder. He ducked another punch from Diggle and threw one back hitting him in the mouth making him back off.

"John! Malcolm is the real enemy and this war is almost over I have a lead and if it pans out the one responsible for this will pay."

"I know they will pay but that's not what this is about," Diggle said. "This is about bringing Felicity back."

"There's no bringing Felicity back."

Diggle clenched his fist ready to go at Oliver again only to get hit in the back by an arrow. He turned to see Sin who had another one ready to go. He could feel his body getting heavy as Sin fired another arrow that slowly put Diggle to sleep.

"DAMNIT!" Oliver yelled tossing a chair across the room and began to pace back and forth.

"Is what you said true? About having a lead on how to get to Malcolm."

"Yes," Oliver said breathing heavy. "I'm meeting with Cheshire tonight. We made a deal and as long as she holds her end everything will be over soon."

"Should I call Dinah and Sara?" Sin asked.

"Yeah," Oliver said walking over to Felicity's cold corpse.

* * *

 **SIX YEAR AGO**

Oliver lied on the caves hard floor feeling as cold as a corpse. It has been a week since he shipwrecked on the island he now knows as Lian Yu. He found he couldn't get no sleep so he got up and pressed his back against the wall. He looked at a pile of grass and two rocks on the ground. His father went out to search for food and wanted Oliver to make a flame for when he got back. The man they met who had helped save them from the soldiers when the first got here was Yao Fei. He has been stuck here for a while but still don't know why.

Oliver could here footsteps coming and entering the cave as his father who was holding a dead…something. Robert had a quiver on his back and bow in hand as he saw his son and the pile of clearly not on fire grass.

"Still couldn't get it?" Robert asking kneeling down picking up the two stones instantly igniting a fire.

"You can do it," Oliver said getting closer to the fire. "Why do I have to learn?"

"Because right now we don't know what will happen tomorrow or even an hour from now."

"You need to be able to take care of yourself son," Robert said throwing him the dead animal. "Skin it."

"You going to tell me how you're so good at all this?" Oliver asked.

"Good at what?"

"The way you handled those guys when we first got here, hunting with a bow, and starting fires. You're like Rambo."

"I have a lot to tell you son but I need to know if you are ready to hear the things I have to say and if you are ready to do what you need to do to survive."

"I don't know if I can dad," Oliver said. "This is a lot different from Starling. I still don't see why we don't find these soldiers and tell them who we are."

"Because there's no telling who they are Oliver," Robert advised. "We need to proceed with caution."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Dinah and Sara inside the hideout looked at Felicity's body. Both were holding back tears Dinah doing a better job. She glanced over to Oliver who was just standing in a corner with his arms folded. Dinah walked over wanting to find a way to help but really didn't know what to say.

"How could we let this happen?" Dinah said never going to forgive herself.

"We didn't let anything happen. This is all Malcolm and I'm going to take him down before the night is finished." They both took a look over at Diggle who was sitting in a corner still not speaking a word to anyone. "It'll just be me, you, and Nyssa tonight. Diggle is obviously in no condition and Sin is still pretty shaken up about the whole thing."

"Sounds like a good idea," Dinah said taking a look at Diggle and then Sin.

"I'll see at the mansion later I got somethings to take care of beforehand."

"Okay," Dinah said.

* * *

Lawrence sat in his hideout tending to his wounds from last night's fight. He has been trying to get in contact with Malcolm or anyone from the Shadows but he can't get through. He knows already that he has been cut off from them and he can't expect there help anymore. He would have to leave town and soon because Malcolm is in the final phases of his plan and he isn't going to be a bystander in the middle of all of this. His daughters have abandoned him and he has no one to turn to for help. The only thing he could do now is heal up as fast as possible and leave Starling.

* * *

Night fell over the city of Starling and outside the Queen Mansion Oliver waited in his Arrow gear, alongside him was Dinah and next to her was Nyssa. They all noticed Cheshire approaching but not in her gear. She was wearing everyday normal clothes with her long hair covered by a cap.

"Here is both locations," she said handing Oliver a slip of paper.

"If these pan out you'll have all the protection you and your sister want."

"And my mother?"

"I have people looking into it now," he assured her.

"Good. I'll be with Artemis till you get back."

"Let's end this," Nyssa said hoping on a motorcycle.

Oliver and Dinah followed her lead as both got on their own individual bikes. Oliver took the lead heading to the first location to have vengeance against Sportsmaster.

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver pulling back an arrow fired it at a tree missing completely. Watching him was Yao Fei and his father Robert. They kept insisting that Oliver learn how to take care of himself. Yao Fei was a mysterious man but from what he has been able to understand he is here for his daughter. Apparently whoever is on this island has her in captivity.

"That's enough for today Oliver," Robert said walking over. "It's about to rain."

"There's not a cloud in the sky," Oliver said looking up.

"You can tell by the smell in the air," Fei said walking pass them.

Oliver walked behind his father and Yao Fei who were having a conversaion.

"Shadowspire? That is not a name I've heard in a while," Yao Fei said to Robert now understanding where the gentleman got his skills from.

"Trust me it's one I wish I could forget," Robert said.

Shadowspire was a private military based organization that most used for protection and as mercenaries but Robert knew that was just a cover for the group's true purpose. Robert went to them when he was young and fresh out on his own. He learned much from them and not just the many ways to defend himself. Tactics, culture, and much more from traveling the world. He has fond memories from Shadowspire but as time went on he began to see the group for what it really was and had to leave.

"Your son does not know of your past?"

"No," Robert responded shaking his head. "He will know in time but for now we focus on getting him survival ready."

"That is wise. ARGUS is not to be underestimated let alone Fyers."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Sin thought about going home but she can't leave John alone like this. She sees right now he's too unpredictable. She was at the computer station where Felicity had helped them so much. She started going through the files and saw there was one for the camera in the base. Part really didn't want to see the killing but the other part knew she had to get used to this if she was going to live this life. She started playing back the night Felicity was killed and saw Malcolm enter the room. As she continued to watch she saw Malcolm using powers. Oliver never mentioned Malcolm having powers it's never been brought up now that she thinks about it. That's something Oliver would have shared…if he knew!

"Have you watched this?" she asked Diggle who didn't respond. "John get out your damn head."

"No I haven't watched it," he said not looking at her.

"Does Oliver know Malcolm has powers?"

"What?" Diggle said getting up to look at the footage. "He must not know because he would have mentioned it."

"We got to call him?"

* * *

Oliver and team pulled up to the building where Sportsmaster was supposedly held up. Oliver got off the bike pulling out his bow. Nyssa and Dinah followed behind ready to confront Lawrence. Oliver kicked opened the door to see Lawrence without his mask in the process of packing a bag. He stopped looking behind him at the three individuals.

"Little bitch ratted me out huh? Artemis is weak."

"It was your other daughter Crock," Oliver said firing an arrow into the already injured leg of Lawrence.

"Jade you ungrateful," he said falling to the ground. He looked to see Oliver standing over him pulling out another arrow. How about a deal?"

"This is for my mother."

Oliver drove the arrow into his heart and he fell to the ground dead.

"Now onto Malcolm," Oliver said walking out the building.

"Surprised you didn't stop him," Nyssa said to Dinah.

"Let's be honest. If someone killed my mom or dad or hell my sister. I would probably do the same thing."

"I think anybody would."

* * *

Thea opened the door to the mansion where Diggle and Sin came barging in.

"Please come in," she said closing the door.

"Where's Jade or Artemis?" Sin asked Thea.

"Over here," Jade said walking up. "What is it I already told your friend where to find my father and Merlyn?"

"Well you need to tell us where Merlyn is because Oliver doesn't know what he's getting into."

"We don't think he knows Malcolm has powers."

"What powers?" Jade questioned.

"Did he tell anyone?" Sin said.

"Just tell us where to go. We can't get ahold of Oliver?"

"Fine I'll tell you."

* * *

Oliver, Nyssa, and Dinah were engaged with League of Shadow members outside the building Malcolm was supposed to be at. Oliver kicked one in the face then hit another in the stomach. He turned elbowing another then fired an arrow into the chest of one coming behind Nyssa. Dinah was fighting multiple at the same time as she kicked lightning fast kicks and fierce punches at the ninjas.

When all were down they proceeded into the building where they were met with…no one. It was quiet inside. They moved downstairs where they saw the remains of a hideout but no one there.

"She gave us an old location!" Nyssa spat with anger.

"But there were guards so this has to be important," Dinah said looking around.

"Unless they just wanted us to get inside," Oliver said catching glances from both women.

The building then exploded and began to collapse with them inside.

* * *

In a new location Malcolm watched as his men got ready for the night ahead as they prepared there weapons. In the corner working alone was Ted Kord whose eyes were pitch white and almost moved like a zombie as he built a machine.

"How's the Earthquake device coming Mister Kord," Malcolm asked finally ready to begin his rise.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 18: FOLLOWERS**

 **I've been debating which stories will go on my poll and I've made my choices. It's also my first poll so kind of excited. I'll close it when I finish this story. Just to warn you right now Arrow Earth 2: Year 3 will not be on it because for one I'm still planning it out and two I plan on starting it as soon as I can. It's the core of my universe so it will always be in motion. I do plan on doing another Arrow Earth 2 miniseries kind of like I did with Arrow Earth 2: Rise of the Shadows. It's one I think you all will find interesting and I'll announce it at the end of this story.**

 **Till next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPISODE 18: FOLLOWERS**

Diggle and Sin went with Jade to the location she had sent Oliver to. When they arrived they just saw the ruble of what was a building. Diggle ran up looking around for any signs of his friends but he couldn't find them which only means they were in the building when it went down.

"We were so worried about them going up against Malcolm unprepared they ended up running into a trap," Sin said.

"We got to start digging," Diggle said lifting a giant rock and tossing it aside.

"Wow," Jade said. "You're strong."

"You going to help or what," Sin said following Diggle's lead.

Underneath all the ruble Nyssa awoke coughing from the dust in the air. She looked around seeing Oliver knocked out but still breathing. She looked around for Dinah but couldn't find her in all the destruction. She crawled towards Oliver who was bleeding from his head. She checked for a pulse a thankfully she could feel one. Her leg was badly hurt and was beating herself up for falling for such an obvious trap. They played right into Malcolm's hands and now they had no idea where to find or if they would even get out of this mess.

"Oliver," Nyssa said. "Wake up."

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

"Oliver," Robert said. "Wake up."

Oliver's eyes fluttered open to see his father face. Oliver picked himself up off the hard cave floor. "What time is it?"

"Time to get something to eat," he said handing his son spear he made.

They walked through the forest following a stream that would lead to the ocean. Oliver and Robert have been on this island for at least a month now and were no closer to getting home. Oliver has asked many times to have a sit down with this private group but Robert and Yao Fei refuse. The way Robert saw it until his son could except that they will have to fight their way home the longer he will have to keep him in the dark about his past. They came to the ocean where they set up a trap to capture passing fish.

"Alright," Robert said. "Start spearing."

Oliver got into the water and began to shove the spear into the water. "Where's Fei?" he asked.

"Doing recon," his father replied keeping watch bow in hand.

Oliver continued to shove the spear into the water trying to hit at least one fish. "This is impossible," he said ready to give up.

"Oliver, do you really want me to come over there and nail every fish?" with a smirk. "Not impossible. Just need practice." Robert suddenly went on alert as footsteps could be heard coming from the jungle. Multiple footstep wearing heavy shoes. "Get behind those rocks son."

Oliver listened as the first man exited the forest and Robert fired an arrow hitting him. The rest of the men came out in a hurry as Robert rushed them firing another arrow hitting another in the chest. Before they could fire he tossed his bow hitting the gun out one of their hands and proceeded to disarm the next one and then punch him in the throat. He pulled the pistol out from the man's side and fired it at the other soldiers who began to fire as well. Robert used the man in front of him as a shield and closed in on the group while firing rounds hitting a few guys.

He dropped the now unloaded gun diving behind a tree. The men lost sight of him and began to scan the area. Robert saw one passing by and grabbed him from behind putting him in a reverse headlock and snapped his neck. He took the knife off of the man and tossed hitting another in the back of the head. One by one he took them out until no more were left.

Oliver rose from the rock seeing his father emerge from the forest. Part of him can't believe the man he is seeing and the other part is happy. Who knows what he would have done if he was on the island alone.

Oliver noticed one of the men getting up and tackled his father to the ground. They began to struggle trying to get the upper hand on the other. Oliver trusted his father could handle it and then another thought came to mind and that was his father was old. He would get tired quicker when moving around the way he did. Robert tried to get the man off him but was losing strength the longer he struggled. Suddenly the struggle stopped and Robert saw the man fall the ground with a spear in his back and his son standing behind the now dead man. Robert stood up catching his breath.

"I think it's time we had a talk," Robert said patting his son on the shoulder.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Diggle continued to move rocks out the way and realized this would take too long. He needed a way in faster than this. Sin and Cheshire were doing their best to help as well. Sin because her friends were in there and Cheshire because without Queen she didn't have the protection for her and her sister and the mystery of their mom would remain just that. Sin raced through her brain trying to figure out what she could do and an idea hit her.

"I know someone who can help," Sin said hopping on the bike Oliver came in on. "I'll be back soon."

"Where is she going?" Jade asked.

"Don't know but we got to keep working and hope she actually does have someone."

In the distance Simon Lacroix stood on a building completely dressed in his Komodo garb with League of Shadow soldiers behind him. Malcolm was a smart man and was right when assuming Oliver's friends would come for him. He doesn't know where the girl is going but they will kill her when she returns.

"Let's move," he said jumping off the roof

Underneath the building Nyssa was finally able to pull Oliver from underneath the ruble without bringing the rest on top of them. She still couldn't get in touch with anyone her and Oliver's communicators were damaged in the explosion.

"Oliver!" a voice yelled. "Nyssa!"

"Dinah!" Nyssa screamed back.

"You okay?" Dinah asked. She was behind a wall of ruble cut off from the other two.

"I'll be fine but Oliver in still unconscious," she informed her. "Any chance you can canary scream us out of her.

"I thought about it but there's no telling what's holding this together," she responded looking around at the destruction.

"We need to get out of here soon and patch Oliver up," Nyssa said holding his head on her lap.

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver bleeding from his head was currently engaged in a fist fight with one of the soldiers that are stationed on the island. He had bruises on his face and probably some you couldn't see under his shirt. He was out hunting for food when he was attacked by this guy and in the process both lost their weapons. Oliver charged at the man who easily grabbed Oliver throwing him to the ground with a judo throw. He got on top of Oliver and started punching him in the face. Oliver blocked the punches putting his arms up but was starting to get dizzy from the force of the man's punches. Oliver mustered the rest of his strength to turn the tables getting free and getting on top of the ARGUS agent he grabbed a rock from nearby and began to beat him in the head with it until his opponent was motionless. He looked in the trees to see Yao Fei looking down at him.

* * *

Oliver was washing his hands of blood in the river by their cave. He could see Yao Fei talking with his father obviously about what just happened. He couldn't believe it either but he has been here for three months now learning from both Yao Fei and his father. They wanted to plan a rescue mission for Yao Fei's daughter and then steal a plane from these ARGUS guys.

"Oliver," Robert walked over.

"He told you what happened?"

"He did and he thinks it's time we make our move. He thinks you're ready enough to be of use."

"I don't know about this," Oliver said shaking his head. "I could barely handle one guy while you and Fei take on multiple guys at once."

"We need you to only take on one guy," Robert said. "I'll explain it to you."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Sin arrived at the Kord Industries building she and the others came to before to investigate. This is where they met Kord and Jaime who she was here to see. The scarab on Jaime's back gave him many abilities and she is sure he could help clearing the ruble on top of Oliver and the others. She came to a stop outside the building and was jumped by to Shadow members. She pushed one off and kicked another as she pulled out her batons from her boots. She began to engage the two men who had pulled out there swords. She was able to keep up with both the Shadow members and ultimately getting the better of them by hitting both in the head then nailing both across the face.

She was now worried about why they were here and proceeded to the roof by firing a zip-line arrow. She quietly walked to the skyline looking down into the room. She could see Jaime knocked unconscious being watched by League of Shadow soldiers. They must be keeping him sedated because taking him down would be difficult a second time. Sin counted the number of men she saw and tried to come up with a plan of attack. What about Ted Kord? Where was he?

"Oh shit," Sin said out loud. The earthquake device! Kord knew how to build it Malcolm must have captured him after they destroyed all the copies. She needed now more than ever to get Jaime out of there so she could find out where Kord went and get Oliver free.

* * *

Back at the destroyed building Diggle and Jade continued to do what they could to clear the ruble. Jade was just as eager to get Oliver free as his friends were. Without him she nor Artemis would survive. Jade's senses kick on as she dodges an arrow that came moving towards her. Both she and Diggle turn to see Komodo coming towards them with a team of League of Shadow members.

"Please tell me you can hold your own," Jade said pulling out her sai.

"I can hold my own just fine," he said pulling out a gun.

"Back to back," Jade said. "We need to hold are own till Sin gets back."

"Digzzzz…Dizzzz….Diggle," the comm in Diggle's ear came on.

"Dinah?" Diggle responded still aiming his gun at the League of Shadow members.

"I finally got my comm to work. What's going on?"

"We are working on getting you out may just take a while," Diggle said. "We got company."

The Shadow members charged at them at Jade and Diggle began to engage the mob of attackers. Diggle fired his gun hitting a few guys and then blocked the first strike firing another shot into the man's chest. Jade was engaging many at once blocking attacks from all directions and dodging fluidly evading one attack after the other.

Underneath the destroyed building Dinah could hear the clash going on above her. Struggling to not just Canary cry her way out of the ruble and although she is sure she would be okay but she can't be sure about Nyssa and Oliver. Diggle is good but not League good. His strength is a plus but not a guarantee. They are going to need help.

* * *

Jaime woke up to see Arsenal standing over him. All he remembers is being ambushed by ninjas and lost consciousness. He looked around to see the ninja guys lying down knocked out on the ground. He is going out on a limb and assume it was Arsenal that took care of them.

"Glad you're finally awake but I need your help." Sin said quickly.

"What's going on?" Jaime asked standing up.

"A group named the League of Shadows is trying to destroy the city and they may have what they need to do it."

"Kord," Jaime said. "What can I do?"

"I have friends that could use some help we need to hurry back."

Jaime's armor came over his body encasing himself in the blue and black alien suit. "I can get you there in a flash."

* * *

Diggle had an attacker lifted over his head tossing him into the others as he got ready to confront the next one. He punched a shadow member turning to get cut in the chest by one. He shot him a few times in the chest then the head. Diggle didn't know how he was going to last against all these guys and even worse Komodo hasn't even moved yet and he knows he is more dangerous than everyone else here.

Jade found her way to Diggle the two getting side by side again trying their best to buy time but was starting to see that they couldn't hold much longer. Before the League of Shadow members could begin there next attack a black car came racing into the crowd hitting several of the ninjas while some flipped out the way in time.

Stepping out the card was none other than the Wildcat himself Ted Grant. He was fully dressed in his old vigilante costume fist wrapped up and ready to go.

"Canary gave me a call said you could use a hand," he said to Diggle and Jade.

Komodo narrowed his eyes at the new arrival getting his bow out. He sees he may have to fight after all. Ted wasted no time flooring three attackers as he moved into the crowd with a swiftness that was not common for his age at all. It was clear he was making his way to Komodo.

Diggle backed him up firing into the group as the rest began to move towards him and Jade. They did battle quickly getting surrounded before a blue sonic blast came from the sky clearing a path. They looked up to see Sin was being carried by a boy in blue and black armor. They landed as Sin pulled out her bow and getting an arrow ready.

"Now those are reinforcements," Jade said tossing ninja stars at more League members.

"Looks like your outmatched," Ted said to Komodo.

"Don't underestimate me old man," Lacroix said.

The two charged at each Ted with his fist in the air and Lacroix bow in hand. Ted made the first move throwing a quick punch that was blocked by his opponents bow. He followed quickly with another punch that Lacroix blocked. They began an exchange of blows that was quick and precise both aiming for vital points on the body. Lacroix got in a few hits on Ted's chest jumping back to gain space and firing an arrow that Ted dodged with a weave to the side and again closed in fast on his enemy throwing swift punches connecting a few one to the jaw knocking him back. Ted kept the attack going grabbing Komodo and tossing him down on the ground. Lacroix sprung up spin kicking Ted in the face and then another kick to his chest. He pulled out a throwing knife tossing at the old boxer and then quickly following with a shot from his bow. Ted was able to didge the knife but was grazed in the leg by the arrow. The moment he winced in pain Komodo rushed in delivering a deadly combo making Ted fall to one knee. Lacroix raised his bow in the air about to bring it down on Ted's head. Before he could Ted grabbed the bow rising to deliver a head-butt right to his face. He punched him in the face and followed with two gut punches making Lacroix cough up blood. The assassin hit Ted across the face with his bow then delivered a punch to his face. Ted dodged the next attack hitting his opponent across the face. Lacroix threw another punch that Ted dodged and then hit him across the face again. He found himself getting hit from one side to his face to the other by the aged boxer's punches. He eventually felt a punch hit him in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Ted stood over his body looking down at Lacroix.

"Wish I could have fought you when we were both in our prime," Lacroix said as Ted began to walk away.

"If we were in are prime this fight would have been a lot less interesting."

"How so?"

"I would've ended it a whole lot sooner," Ted said walking to his comrades.

They had finished the rest of the Shadow members which came much easier with Sin and Jaime helping.

"Alright where are your friends?" Jaime asked.

"Under that building," Sin pointed.

"Say no more," Jaime said. "I'll dig them a way out."

"Canary come in," Diggle said using his ear piece. "We are about to get you out of there hold tight."

"Heard," Dinah responded. "Nyssa we'll be out soon. How's Oliver?"

"Hanging in there," she said still holding him. "The quicker we get him help the better."

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver had only one mission given to him by his father and Yao Fei. He had to take out the east tower guard so they could get in unnoticed. Robert and Fei could handle the ground forces no problem. It was up to Oliver that the entire base wasn't alerted to their presence. He moved as quietly as he could through the bushes coming to the ladder that lead to the guard's station. He began to climb up steadly trying not to alert the man. He peeked up to see him at his post looking out into the dark forest. Oliver pulled out a knife making his way closer and closer until he accidently slipped falling to one knee.

The guard turned around to see Oliver and the knife he was holding. Before he could call it in Oliver rushed him tackling him against the bar railing. Oliver was easily overpowered as a knee hit his stomach and the agent pushed him to the ground. Oliver knew he was being counted on and got up again lunging the knife forward. He missed getting a punch to the face and then another. Oliver stood his ground this time running at the man again before he could pull out his gun. Oliver brought his elbow down on the man's arm making him drop his weapon and the gutted him with the knife. As if they were watching the whole time his father and there new friend rushed the entrance taking down one man after the other with perfect execution.

"I'll never be that good," Oliver said wiping the blood from his lip.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Oliver's eyes opened to see he was lying in the hideout. His head was killing him as he rose up from the bed. He looked to see everyone plus others were with them. Nyssa, Dinah, Sin, Diggle, Jaime, Jade, and Ted were all here. They noticed him getting up and rushed over.

"How are you feeling?" Dinah asked helping him up.

"Fine what happened?" he asked looking at everyone's faces.

"What happened isn't important," Nyssa said. "It what's happening what we need to worry about."

Oliver looked out the window to see the Glades a few miles away was in flames as buildings fell and police sirens could be heard.

"The earthquake machine," Oliver said. "How?"

"The kidnapped Kord," Jaime informed him. "Must have found a way to get him to make it."

"Merlyn," Oliver hissed the name.

* * *

 **NEXT. EPISODE 19: UNDERTAKING**

 **Just a reminder the poll is up so if you want to have a say in what story comes next head over to make your voice be heard. The poll will close when I conclude this story.**

 **Till Next Time**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPISODE 19: UNDERTAKING**

Oliver stood for a moment staring at his city falling apart yet again. Count Vertigo came a caused mayhem and now Malcolm Merlyn. He turned and looked at the people who were standing with him. Some he's known awhile some he has met recently.

Nyssa the love of his life and fellow League of Assassin. Has been by his side through thick and thin.

Sin the simple Glades girl who has fought to survive most of her life. He took her under his wing and has in many ways found another sister.

Diggle his new friend and in many ways the brother he never had. He in many ways kept Oliver grounded and demonstrated a leadership that Oliver has learned from. He has sacrificed much for Oliver and has lost a lot. His brother was killed and his fiancé was murdered.

Dinah his former love and now fellow Starling protector. She is a great friend and has had a stake in all this to with her sister. He knows they have different methods but Oliver has said time and time again the he is no hero. Dinah is a true hero that Starling deserves.

Then there is Ted Grant the Wildcat. He has been in and out of the game for the whole year and now is back helping to clean up this generations mess.

Then Jaime probably one of the great heroes of the future. Here to help with his mentor who has gotten captured. Honestly he is probably here more for Sin than Oliver in fact he knows that's the case.

Jade left to go back to her sister and probably leave the city. He and her were not close or friends but they had a deal and Oliver will fulfill his end when this is over.

Oliver looked back out the window catching his reflection. He sometimes hoped this was all a dream and he was going to wake up on the Queen's Gambit. He never imagined his life being like this. He was never the leader type growing up but now he led a team in Starling and he would soon have to return to the League of Assassins and completely take the role of Ra's full time.

"What's are next move Oliver," Dinah asked what everyone was thinking.

"Find Malcolm and put him down," he said looking back to his team.

"How do we do that?" Ted asked leaning against a wall arms folded.

"I know I can track Mister Kord using my suit," Jaime said.

"How?" Sin asked.

"My suit has a scanner I can track anyone if I've scanned them before," he informed.

"That's a start," Oliver said. "Everyone get geared up and ready."

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver was still on the lookout tower waiting for his father and Yao Fei to give him the signal. He was ready to get off this island. He has done many things he never expected to do in his life. His mind then went to Laurel and what she must think of him right now. He cheated on her with her sister and ended up getting her killed. He feels responsible for her death even though his father constantly says he didn't force her on that boat. That doesn't change the fact that he invited her and pursued her.

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts to see Yao Fei and Robert running out the building with a girl that could only be Yao Fei's daughter with them. Oliver rushed down the ladder and after them as they all made their way to the airfield and to the nearest plane. He was about to catch up till gun fire cut him off making him dive behind some cargo. Robert saw his son pinned down by gun fire and made a direct line to his attackers.

Robert drew a knife tossing into the chest of one man and then brought others down with his arrows. He could see more coming and he was running low on arrows after the assault inside rescuing Shado. He turned and saw Yao Fei was still making a run towards the plane with his daughter.

Shado was being led by her father who was holding her hand. Shado looked back seeing Robert fighting to save his son. She pulled away from her father and looked him dead in the eye.

"He helped you save your child," she said. "Will you not help him save his?"

"My main concern is you," Yao told her grabbing her hand.

She pulled away again. "You would leave them to die. That is not what the man who raised me would do."

"There is a lot you don't know about me my daughter."

"Clearly," she said running towards Robert.

She grabbed a gun off the ground from one of the men Robert brought down and began to provide back up for him. She fired the weapon buying time for Oliver to move towards the plane. Yao Fei began to help firing arrows as all four began to move toward the plane. When they got to the ramp an agent came from the plane aiming his weapon at them.

Suddenly a rocket came hitting the plane causing an explosion sending the group flying back. Standing on the roof of the ARGUS facility was Fyers holding a rocket launcher. He hands it off to the soldier standing next to him looking down at the infiltrators struggling to stand.

"Subdue them," he said coldly.

Down on the ground Oliver rose up helping his father to his feet. Shado and her father were getting up from the ground. Robert saw as more ARGUS agents were making there wat towards them. He knew they wouldn't get out of this alive if someone didn't hold them off. He picked up a gun off the ground checking it for ammo.

"Son listen to me," Robert said grabbing Oliver's shoulder. "You have to run. Go with Yao Fei and Shado and run as fast as you can as far as you can."

"Dad, what are-?"

"There's no time Oliver," Robert pleaded. "You have what it takes to get off this island."

Robert began to fire the gun at the soldiers coming to buy them time. Yao Fei ran behind Oliver knocking him out with his bow. He lifted Oliver over his shoulder and looked Robert in the eye.

"Take care of him," Robert warned more than asked.

"You have my word," Yao Fei said running with Shado into the forest with the unconscious Oliver

* * *

 **PRESENT**

Roy was still in shock as he was helping people out the Glades. It was all hands on deck as this part of Starling was falling apart. This wasn't the best place to live but it was still his home where he was raised. People were still in a panic as emergency rooms filled up all over the city. He knew Yolanda was here somewhere helping but it was too chaotic to look for her or worry about her. He was with McKeena as he they tried to keep the evacuation under control.

"This is insane," Roy said guiding more people out of the Glades.

"This might as well be Central City," McKeena said.

"What the hell could have caused this? Starling isn't known for earthquakes. I've been here my entire life and have never experienced a one."

"I can guarantee that is has something to do with those vigilantes," McKeena said with spite.

* * *

Meanwhile Oliver and his team followed Jaime to Kord's location. Everyone has been quite during the ride in the teams van being driven by Diggle. Oliver saw the footage of Malcolm killing Felicity and saw he defiantly was using magic. It was very similar to Damian Dahrk's magic that Oliver had a close encounter with once. It was going to be tricky but it was time for Malcolm to be stopped. They have shut down operation after operation since they found out and his key players are off the board. Roulette is locked up, Jade and Artemis left him, Sportsmaster is dead, and Lacroix won't be waking up a free man. Ted saw to that himself. All that was left was Malcolm and the rest of the League of Shadows.

The van came to a stop when they noticed Jaime stopped at a building. Oliver and the rest got out the car instantly seeing the panic in the streets and the damage done by the earthquake device.

"Guys the scan is showing him below this area," Jaime came in over the earpieces.

"This is where they were supposed to be building the subway system all those years ago but the project got abandoned," Diggle said.

Jaime turned his hand into a cannon blowing a hole into the ground revealing tunnels that looked like they lead all over the Glades.

"Let's end this," Oliver said determined.

One by one his allies jumped down into the hole until it was just him and Nyssa. Before she jumped down she turned to Oliver giving him a passionate kiss. They slowly parted their lips from each other taking a deep breath.

"You know what this means don't you?" Nyssa said. "When this is finally over."

"I do," Oliver replied. "And I'm ready."

"Good," Nyssa replied with a small smile.

The both of them followed into the hole with the rest of the were still following Jaime who had a light flashing leading the way through the tunnels.

"Good thing we have you or we could get lost in this place," Sin said following right behind Jaime.

"I just hope we make it to Mister Kord in time," Jaime said focusing on saving his mentor.

"We will get to him in time?" Sin assured.

They stopped at a door where Oliver made his way to the front of the group. Jaime gave him a nod and Oliver knew this was the spot he looked to his team to make sure they were all ready. He stepped back pulling back an explosive arrow firing it at the door. Within seconds the arrow exploded sending the door flying back. They rushed inside where they could see Malcolm along with other agents of the League of Shadows. Jaime spotted Kord who had a knife to his throat and a dazed looked in his eyes. Jaime reacted quickly charging at the man who held Kord tackling him and ramming him into a wall.

"You bastards!" Jaime yelled in rage.

"Take them!" both Oliver and Malcolm said at the same time and they all charged at each other and the battle began.

Oliver knew he was out numbered but he had power on his side. Malcolm also realized this as Dinah the Black Canary unleashed a canary cry at a particular group of his soldiers knocking them out. Jaime was also putting down many adversaries with blast from his cannon knocking them out as well. Diggle had two lifted in the air tossing them around like rag dolls into other members.

"Move the earthquake device to the next location," Malcolm ordered a team of his soldiers. They nodded and began to move the machine into the tunnels.

"We can't let them reach the next location!" Diggle shouted.

Oliver was thinking of a million possibilities all at once while trying to fight his foes. He ducked a kick then tripped the attacker's legs from under him following with a kick to his face when he hit the ground. He fired an arrow hitting an oncoming attacker then hit the next with his bow firing an arrow into him as well. The one thing he noticed was that Malcolm was still here staring down Oliver.

"Diggle, Sin, and Ted go after the device and make sure it doesn't go off," Oliver ordered. "The rest of us will end things here. Jaime get Kord to safety and get him treatment."

All at once they all dispersed to attend to their objectives. Oliver charged right at Malcolm firing an arrow straight for him. He saw it coming but it still shocked him when Malcolm raised his hand stopping the arrow midair and fired it back at Oliver who dodged it and moved closer to Malcolm.

Sin, Diggle, and Ted all ran after the earthquake device into the tunnels. Malcolm was more worried they had Wildcat with them but he will just have to finish off the others before pursuing. He messaged a group to follow them as backup for his team guiding the device. He turned back to see Oliver had gained in on him about to throw a punch before casually rasing his hand sending Oliver flying back falling to the ground. Nyssa was still busy with the other members of Malcolm's group. She wanted to end things quickly so she could go help Oliver. As good as he was Malcolm had League training on top of magic now.

Dinah floored her last opponent quickly with a punch before running towards Malcolm. She threw a punch and then another punch following with a kick neither of which came even close to hitting Malcolm. With a flick of his hand Dinah went flying into a wall.

Oliver quickly fired another arrow at Malcolm hopping to tag him while he was distracted but missed his chance as he raised his hand again stopping the arrow. Instead of sending it back at Oliver he sent to it flying towards Nyssa who was still dealing with the last of Malcolm's men. She noticed the arrow to late as it hit her right in the shoulder. Oliver was about to run to her aid but was stopped by Malcolm who shoved him into a wall pinning him there with his magic. Nyssa took the arrow out holding up her sword as the League of Shadow members cornered her. Malcolm approached Oliver still holding him to the wall with his magic.

"Looks like this is the end Oliver," Malcolm said drawing his sword.

* * *

Meanwhile Sin, Diggle, and Wildcat caught up to the earthquake device and were met with more assassins. Sin fired arrows at them that they all flipped out the way of and began to defend the machine. Sin blocked and dodged there attacks with ease. Fighting so many and they all have the same training to she can predict there moves almost perfectly. She kicked one away and then turned around with a spin kick hitting another.

Diggle fired on the assassins with his machine gun before it was knocked out his hand by an attacker. He dodged and weaved out of the way of the attacks as he punched him in the face knocking him out cold. He found himself quickly on the move again as more approached him. He whipped out his nightstick and used it to defend against their swords.

Ted was keeping his toes trying his best to make it towards the device and disable it. He uppercut one of the men and then gave a strong right hook to the next. He threw in a one two and followed it with an elbow to the temple of his head. He was almost there to the machine when suddenly a ninja star cut him in the shoulder and he could see the incoming reinforcements Malcolm sent.

* * *

With his sword ready to end Oliver Malcolm raised it in the air but before he could impale him he was hit from the side by a strong kick. It was Dinah finally up again. He head was still a little dazed by the attack but she was always ready to fight. She opened her mouth wide and generated a sonic scream hitting Malcolm who was closing his ears with his hands not able to cast magic.

Oliver used this chance to go help Nyssa as she was doing her best to fight off the League of Shadow members with her injured shoulder. Oliver jumped in punching one on the face then kicking another. He fired arrows hitting the rest.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked.

"I'll be fine," Nyssa said gritting her teeth. "Now we get Merlyn."

Dinah was still holding her scream but could feel herself getting tired as the scream slowly faded away and she fell to her knees. Malcolm stood up lifting his hand pulling Dinah towards him with his magic an extending his sword. She was inches away from being stabbed before an arrow hit the blade from out of his hand making him instead grab Dinah by the throat. He looked to see the shot came from Oliver.

"How do you hope to beat me Oliver?" Malcolm asked tightening his hold on Dinah chocking her.

"With a smartass exorcist," Oliver said.

Malcolm was confused as he suddenly got the smell of cigarette smoke in the air. He turned around to see a blond man wearing a trench-coat. The man punched Malcolm in the face causing him to release Dinah. Malcolm was about to get up when he heard the new guy chanting some kind of language. Malcolm felt his body getting heavier and heavier as he lied on the floor with his vision going blurry. Soon Malcolm felt normal again as he stood up. He lifted his hands in the air aiming at the blonde man only to see nothing happened. He tried again aiming at Oliver and again nothing happened.

"You have many unique friends Oliver," Malcolm said tossing a smoke bomb on the ground.

The smoke dispersed blinding them and by the time it cleared Malcolm was gone along with Oliver.

"Where did they go?" Dinah asked looking around frantically.

"Who knows but my debt is paid," the blonde man said.

"Who are you?" Dinah asked.

He turned to her and gave her a smirk disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"That was John Constantine," Nyssa explained. "I'll explain later we have to follow after them Malcolm must have ran into the tunnel where the device is going."

* * *

Malcolm felt foolish for getting caught off guard like that. Now his powers were gone and his forces diminished. He followed the tunnel to see that Oliver's friends were standing over his armies unconscious bodies. The machine was depowered and the Wildcat was pulling cords from all over it off. All his plans were falling apart and now he lost his men as well. Oliver, this is all his fault. Him and his merry band of heroes. He pulled back an arrow firing it at Ted hitting him in the chest.

Sin and Diggle turned quickly seeing Malcolm fall right between them. They engaged in close combat instantly as Malcolm kicked Diggle in the gut and back fisted Sin across the face. They threw many blows but none able to land on the Shadow's leader. Sin pulled out her fighting batons and engaged Malcolm who was clearly much better than his lackeys. Diggle was doing his best to keep up but he found himself constantly getting the bested of. He wanted to pull him apart for what he did to Felicity. Malcolm kicked Diggle across the jaw making him fall to the ground.

It was just Sin and Malcolm now as he pulled out his bow to better keep up with Oliver's student. He must admit he is impressed with her. She is most skilled for someone her age and who didn't start not too long ago. However she was still not as experienced as he was. He finally gained the upper-hand knocking both her weapon other her hand and kicked her to the ground. He pulled back an arrow aiming it right at her. He will make Oliver regret getting in his way. Sin looked to see the arrow aimed at her and Malcolm released it. The arrow closed in on her fast as Sin lifted her hand in the air knowing she didn't have time to move or catch it then she'll just have to endure the pain. But the pain never came. In fact she felt something else come over her. She looked up to see the arrow floating inches away from her hand.

"Holy shit," she said dropping her hand and the arrow followed.

"How did you...

Before Malcolm could finish an arrow flew by him and he saw Oliver standing there. Malcolm looked back at Sin who was still just as surprised as he was. He knew he couldn't dwell on it. He took off down the tunnel to head to the surface.

Oliver rushed to Sin kneeling by her. "Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine," she stammered. "I'll get them help go after him," she said. Oliver nodded running after Malcolm.

* * *

Malcolm was in the streets of Starling now thinking of how he was about to make his escape. He didn't plan on losing tonight but he will just start over and do better to make the Shadows stronger.

"Nowhere left to run Malcolm," Oliver said standing behind him.

"I must hand it to you Oliver," Malcolm started facing him. "You sure know how to get under people's skin."

"Your Undertaking failed. The League of Shadows is no more. You accomplished nothing."

"Maybe not today," Malcolm said raising his sword. "But there is always tomorrow."

"You don't have a tomorrow," Oliver said coldly as the two charged at each other.

* * *

Dinah and Nyssa caught up to Sin and the other to see that the machine had been shut down but Ted was on the ground bleeding out with an arrow in his chest. Dinah rushed to Ted side where Sin was doing what she could for him with little success.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Sin panicked. "There's no telling how much longer he will last."

"Where's Malcolm?" Nyssa asked holding her shoulder.

"He ran that way. Oliver was right behind him," Diggle tells her moving to also help Ted.

"Jaime!?" Sin said using her communicator.

"Sin!? How is everything? I'm heading back right now."

"Hurry! Ted is hurt and needs help fast."

"Double timing it now," he said.

* * *

Oliver and Malcolm found themselves in the middle of the Glades battling it out. They both moved quickly and strong both using their training to the best of their ability. Oliver ducked a swipe from Malcolm's sword and tried to hit him with his bow but missed. Malcom kicked Oliver in the ribs then followed with the hilt of his sword. Oliver returned the attack with a knee to Malcolm's side then jumping over him and choking him with his bow. Oliver was flipped over and fell on his back quickly rolling to dodge the sword again.

The two starred each other down knowing this would be a hard fight.

* * *

 **NEXT: THE CONCLUSION. EPISODE 20: HEAD OF THE DEMON  
Don't forget about the poll to decide the next story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**FINALE. EPISODEE 20: HEAD OF THE DEMON**

Olive and Malcolm continued their battle as each tried to gain the upper hand on the other. Oliver fired a barrage of arrows that Malcolm either dodged or cut down using his sword. He hit Oliver with a throwing star cutting his leg. Malcolm rushed in quickly with strong quick strikes with his sword. Oliver blocked the incoming attacks with his bow staying on his toes. He kicked Malcolm in the chest to gain some distance firing more arrows at his opponent. Malcolm dodged them yet again and closed in the distance on Oliver bringing his sword down on top of him. Oliver lifted his bow to block it again. Only this time the bow snapped in half causing the sword to cut Oliver across the eye.

He fell to one knee in pain blood falling from his face. He looked up to see Malcolm ready to finish him off. Oliver jumped up kicking Malcolm causing both to hit the ground. Oliver moved quickly kicking the sword out g Malcolm's reach and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled for a bit before both finally getting back on their feet.

They were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat as both threw punches and kicks. Oliver delivered man blows that Malcolm guarded against. He kicked Oliver multiple times then punched him in his bleeding eye. Oliver winced in pain as he felt another blow hit his face and then another. He found it harder to keep up with Malcolm's moves with his bleeding eye. Malcolm roundhouse kicked his opponent in the face causing Oliver to flip on to the ground.

"Try as hard as you want Oliver," Malcolm said picking up his blade. "You'll always be that same naïve punk that got on the Gambit."

Oliver looked up seeing Malcolm walking over to him as more blood fell from his eye that he sure was beyond saving at this point.

"I haven't been that punk in a long time Merlyn," Oliver said getting to his feet.

* * *

"There no telling how much longer he's going to last," Dinah said looking down at Ted. "Even if Jaime gets here in time he won't survive the trip to the hospital."

A loud crashing sound could be heard coming from down the tunnel where they all saw as Jaime came in carrying an ambulance.

"We can use that to get him stable before moving him," Diggle said lifting Ted off the ground.

"Hurry!" Jaime said as they put Ted on the stretcher inside.

Diggle and Dinah got to work quickly trying to stabilize Ted before moving him.

"We got this covered. You two go after Oliver," Diggle said to Nyssa and Sin.

"Come on," Nyssa said to Sin as she headed down the tunnel. She turned back to see Sin was lost in her own world. "Sin!"

Sin snapped out of it looking to Nyssa. "Right behind you," she said.

* * *

Oliver was completely on the defensive as Malcolm slashed and stabbed at him with his sword. Oliver dodged most of the attacks but saw it was getting harder as more hit from the blade started to land on him. He had cuts across his body and was breather hard. He had to think of something quick but what?

Malcolm charged in again with a swipe of his weapon that Oliver dodged kicking Malcolm and followed with a couple punches. He grabbed Malcolm's sword hand as the two began to struggle trying to overpower the other. Oliver kneed him in the gut following with flipping Malcolm over his shoulder making him hit the ground. Before Oliver could capitalize Malcolm kicked Oliver's feet from under him and got on top pulling out a knife.

"Goodbye," Malcolm hissed raising the knife.

 _BANG!_

Malcolm froze in place not moving for a while and then fell to the side. Oliver looked up to see Sin holding a gun with Nyssa at her side. Both Oliver and Nyssa were a little shocked to see Sin do what she just did. Nyssa raced over to Oliver helping him off the ground. She looked at his right eye where a scar ran down it.

"I'll be fine," Oliver said taking steps toward Sin.

She was still looking down at Malcolm and the bullet she just put in the back of his head.

"Didn't know you switched you real bullets," Oliver said to her.

"Figured I would need to do whatever it took," she said. "I'll be fine."

"Let's get out of here," Oliver said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Jaime brought an ambulance into the tunnel we can patch you up there," Nyssa said seeing the scars on his body.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER**

Oliver, Sin, Diggle, Sara, Dinah, Nyssa, Thea and all who knew her gather at the gravesite of Felicity Smoak. The service was already over but it only felt right that the members of Team Arrow stayed a little longer. Diggle was the main focus on everyone's mind. He met with some of Felicity's family including her mother for the first time.

"Oliver I want to apologize about before," Diggle said to him. "I know you have legit reasons for not using the Lazarus waters."

"I wouldn't have said no otherwise," Oliver tells his friend.

"So what's next for us?" Sin asked.

"Well as you all probably guessed me and Nyssa have to leave," Oliver said not getting any looks of surprise from anyone.

"So you're really going to go through with it?" Dinah asked. "Becoming the next Ra's Al Ghul."

"Technically I am Ra's Al Ghul. I promise I'll be using the League for good."

"As always," Nyssa said.

They all began to say their goodbyes to Oliver and Nyssa and began to leave.

"You should think about keeping that eye patch," Thea tells her brother kind of looks cool on you.

"I don't think so," Oliver said with a smile. "This is the one thing I can fix using the Lazarus."

They gave each other a long embrace. "Don't forget to visit," Thea said tearing up.

"I will," Oliver promised.

Thea walked away heading to her car. Oliver saw Sin was the last one.

"You've been different since that night," Oliver said to her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I will be," Sin said with a grin. "You're leaving Starling in very good hands."

"I know," he said bringing her in for an embrace as well. "Be safe out there."

"You too," Sin said.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Diggle walked with Ted Kord into one of the many Kord Industries location. Diggle knew Kord felt bad about helping Malcolm and although they all knew he had no choice but he couldn't get rid of the guilt of building the earthquake device.

"Was surprised to get your call?" Diggle said still walking with him.

"I was surprised while making the call but I knew this was the right thing to do."

"What's the right thing to do?" Diggle wondered as they came to a stop at a wall.

Ted put his hand on a pad revealing a secret door that opened. "I think this will suit you."

"What is it?" Diggle asked.

"It belonged to an old friend of mine who was a hero as well before he met his own fall," Ted explained. "You two seem the same size."

"I'm honored but I can't accept this?"

"You need more than a ski mask in this line of work John," Ted said. "You need to be more than a man in a mask you need to be a symbol that people can reach out to. That guy in Metropolis has the right idea. I admire what Oliver did for Starling but it's time to show the people the results of what he accomplished here. It's time to show them the hero born from his fight in the dark."

Diggle was still speechless he couldn't believe what he was being given. "What did your friend go by?"

"Guardian."

* * *

Thea walked into her office holding folders in her hands. She tossed them on the desk sitting in her chair and her phone rings. She looked to see her surrogate sister Artemis was calling.

"Hello," Thea answered.

"Hey Thea," Artemis answered back. "How is everything?"

"Getting better. How is everything in Gotham?"

"I'm happy here," Artemis said softly. "Being able to be with my mom again is a dream come true."

"What about Jade?"

"She comes and goes I don't think she's up for the slow family life."

"Sounds about right?" Thea said considering Jade's personality. "Do you go out every now and then?"

"I did a couple times but Gotham has enough vigilantes running around?"

"Well if you're up for it I have an idea," Thea said looking at the files on her desk.

Each file had a name on it. Artemis Crock, Jaime Reyes, Wally West, Tim Drake, and Virgil Hawkins.

* * *

Dinah and Sara at the airport where Sara was about to board a plane. The fight with Malcolm was tough for everyone and they all lost something in the processes but moving forward was the only thing they could now to not make those sacrifices not be in vain.

"You really don't want to stick around?" Dinah asked.

"Honestly," Sara said with a smile. "No, I need to get out of Starling and away for a while. A lot of memories here I need to get over. Besides I need to get familiar with my new company."

"Just don't go getting into trouble," Dinah said really worried because she feels Sara will be masking up soon.

"I don't think Bludhaven will be a trouble spot," Sara said putting on her glasses. "But I might make it one."

"Be careful out there."

"You to," Sara said hugging her sister. They parted with Sara heading on the plane. "Next stop Bludhaven."

Dinah could just shake her head at her. She was starting to think maybe she should call in some favors to watch over her sister.

* * *

About an hour later Dinah got a call from Sin telling her to meet her at some building in the Glades. The Glades were still very much hurt by what happened but it was being rebuilt slowly but surely. Ted was healing just fine and she has said it time and time again but that man will outlive them all. Dinah walked into the building where Sin and Diggle were already standing.

"What's this about?"

"Well Oliver left us a little something before he left," Sin said with a grin.

"What?"

Sin walked over to a wall pressing a hidden keypad which revealed an elevator. They all got in going down below the building. The doors opened revealing a new hideout for them to use. In the middle were computers showing cameras from all over the city. To the side were cases that had a brand new black canary suit for Dinah to use and a new suit for Sin to use. Dinah's new suit was still all black but there were gold like fabric laced throughout. Sin's new suit was almost the same except it was green instead of black but the implication was clear what Oliver wanted.

"The Arrow, Black Canary and Guardian are going to take Starling by storm," Sin said.

"Guardian?" Dinah questioned.

"I'll explain later," Diggle said with a smirk.

* * *

In a Starling airport a blonde man stood in line wearing glasses. He looked to be in his mid-forties with pale skin. He got to the security guard who extended his hand. The blonde man put his papers in the guard's hands and waited.

"Ever been to Starling," the guard asked.

"Not recently," the man responded taking his glasses off. "I visited a few times some years ago."

"What brings you back Mister Dahrk?"

"Family."

* * *

 **SIX YEARS AGO**

Oliver fired arrow after arrow hitting the targets on the trees. He couldn't hit the center every time like his father, Yao Fei, or Shado but he was getting closer each time. It's been almost a year since he got to the island and he's gotten used to it. His father was still in the hands of Fyers and ARGUS. They have tried many rescue attempts but all failed. Fyers just doesn't kill Robert cause he knows they will keep trying and slip up one of these days. He was a sick man that had no problem killing his own to get the job done. What's weirder is that whatever there doing on this island has to be big to go through all the trouble. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned pulling back his arrow to see Shado.

"You're getting better," she said approaching.

"Still not good enough," Oliver said walking up to her.

They pulled each other into a kiss holding each other tight. This was the one thing keeping besides saving his father keeping Oliver grounded. Oliver and Shado have grown close over the last few months since he rescued her. Oliver is sure Yao Fei knows but doesn't say anything.

"Back to practice," Shado said pulling away. "My father has a new plan and he has a good feeling about this one."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

In Nanda Parbat Oliver stood in the throne room where the other members of the League of Assassins stood behind him. Oliver was wearing a formal dark green garb with a black sash that went down his shoulder. His eye was restored with the Lazarus Pit waters and a good thing to because he wanted to see this moment perfectly. He turned around as the doors opened to see Nyssa walking in wearing a dress with a mix of gold, black, and white. As she walked by the member of the League they raised their swords in the air. She stood beside Oliver as both smiled to each other. The Priestess stood in the middle of them both and began.

"There is no vow more sacred nor covenant more holy than one between man and woman. With this ceremony your souls are bound together, forever joined. You will never be free. You will always be held captive by your love for each other. And for this shared life we offer blessings. Bara-kat."

Oliver raised his hand to the Priestess who took it in hers. Nyssa then put her hand on top of Oliver's and the Priestess laid her hand on top of both.

"The union is sealed," she said.

* * *

 **COMING EVENTUALLY: ARROW EARTH 2: YEAR 3**

 **Finally moving to the next phase of the Earth 2 universe and I promised to tell you about the next Arrow Earth 2 miniseries which is…  
** **ARROW EARTH 2: YEAR OF THE DEMON  
** **Also the poll will be up a couple more days then I'm closing it. I'll announce the winner in a future post.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

You believe you operated in the dark where nobody could see you. You think your actions were justified but how many did you hurt? How many people were brought suffering because of your crusade? Did you think there would not be consequences for your actions? Did you think you could leave and that would be the end of it? No...No…Oliver Queen…Arrow. Whatever you want to go by. I know who you are, what you do, and what you've caused. I lost something because of you…someone…you think you can solve all problems with your fist but you are wrong. That's where your enemies made there mistake Oliver. They played on your terms and fought you in your home. When I'm done with you Oliver…you won't have a home to fight for.


End file.
